Hard Lessons Learned, part 6 in the Teen Care Bears series
by Alexander-Crossover
Summary: The hunters are gone and so is their threat, everything should be alright as the family gears up for their school and yet darkness stirrs. Fauna is growing increasingly irritable due to her inability to kill the hunters herself and when her outbursts start alienating even her closest friends an old enemy reappears to offer her an opportunity, but she will have to pay a price...
1. Chapter 1

**Hard Lessons Learned**

Chapter 1

A few days after the big victory Fauna found herself and her brother heading for Care-a-lot. She hadn't even participated in the celebration. Instead she had chosen to pout in her nest and with her closest friends unable to cheer her up Renegade suggested that she get away for a few days. Blue had supported the idea, insisting Fauna would feel better afterwards.

Renegade and Fauna landed near the portal, "Com'on, Swift Heart and Grumpy will be happy to see you," he reassured her as he nodded to the portal guards.

Walking past the guards without any recognition she sighed, "Yeah I'll be happy to see them too." She didn't sound very convincing.

Renegade sighed as well but followed his sister wordlessly through the portal, "It's been a while since I've been here," he commented.

"I am looking forward to not having to see the councils gloating faces. Do they really think anyone believes that all this was their idea?" She snorted to show her agitation, "Don't mind me. I could really use a slice of grams bear's happy apple pie."

"Then let's stop by there, that sounds tasty," Renegade smiled.

Fauna actually managed to smile, "It is. When we were growing up she always gave us a slice if we were crabby."

"And it would cheer you up just like that?" Renegade sounded surprised.

"Yep, even Grumpy wasn't immune," Fauna laughed at the memory.

"Sounds like Grams knows a lot more than she lets on. That kinda sounds like magic, or maybe I've been spending too much time with White Fang," Renegade shook his head rapidly.

Fauna shook her head, "It has to be magic of some sort."

"Well you've told me she's very nice so I guess there's nothing to worry about." Renegade and Fauna landed in the Forest of Feelings and Renegade shifted into human form, "there we go," he stretched upwards.

Fauna chuckled, "Feeling a little stiff there?" Even as she said it she was shifting down to her human form.

"I haven't been spending as much time in my human form as I thought I would," he sniffed and made a face, "I guess my clothes still pick up smells when they merge with my hair and feathers, I should get these washed."

Pretending to sniff him and Gag Fauna nodded. "We need to get you a girlfriend who can kiss. I spend so much time in my human form because of that pastime," Fauna smiled for real now.

"If I can find someone, I haven't met anyone in the falls I've really connected with," Renegade said as he started down the path, "Grams' house is this way, right?"

She nodded, and looped her arm through his, "Hey I'm supposed to be the downer remember? No taking the limelight away from me." Pulling him down the path she had to admit, she was feeling better already.

"Sorry, I'll try to remember my job from now on," Renegade grinned as they headed for Grams' house.

Grams was currently sitting outside her house on her porch swing. She was reading over her book while sipping her morning tea. It was nice and quiet at this time of day and she enjoyed it as often as she could.

Renegade spotted her and was about to shout when Fauna stopped him, "Try being more subtle," she said.

"Alright," Renegade said, instead walking up to the porch and fighting the urge to break into a run.

Grams looked up as their shadows fell across her, "Hello my dears. Lovely morning isn't it?" Just hearing the older bear's voice made Fauna less tense.

Leaning her elbows on the porch rail she grinned impishly at Grams. "Yeah it is. You know what would make it even better?"

Shaking her head Grams laughed, "You are as tactless as ever darling. I think I have some pie in the kitchen."

"Yay!" Renegade jumped then grinned, "Thanks Grams."

"You're welcome." Leading them into her house she had them sit at the table. "So what brings you to here?"

"The Falls suck." Scowling she set some milk down in front of Fauna, "Language young lady. Renegade milk?"

"Yes please," Renegade nodded, "but I have to agree with my sister. The council, and Tonar especially, are getting unbearable."

"I would have thought what with the recent, um, victory you had things would be splendid." Seeing Fauna's disgruntled expression she tried again. "Are they unhappy?"

Fauna shook her head, "They are very happy. In fact they are so happy they are taking credit for the whole thing."

"Oh dear," Grams shook her head.

"I thought elders were supposed to be wise and kind, like you Grams," Renegade said, taking his milk and taking two big gulps of it.

"Most of us are dear. But its not a requierment. Here we go gang," she put the plates down in front of the two.

"Normally my grandame Ferra is like you Grams. But she chewed me out big time when she saw how I handled my frustration at not being able to go with the Magi."

Grams smoothed down Fauna's flyaway hair pieces. All the pieces were starting to come together. "It sounds like you definitely needed to get away."

"Ferra is Tonar's mate?" Renegade asked, "I never met her."

Fauna nodded to him. "Destroy a tree and I guarantee you'll meet her real quick." Taking a bite of her pie she hummed happily, "Grams I love you."

"I hope that's not just the pie talking." She said with a grin.

"Nope cause I love you and I haven't had any yet," Renegade grinned before taking a bite of his own slice.

Fauna watched Renegade as she chewed, "So what's the verdict Ren?"

Renegade smiled and swallowed with a mouth full of milk, "Fantastic! What's your secret Grams?"

"Sorry, my little darling, but that's my own personal secret," Grams just smiled back at him as he continued to eat.

"And she is taking it with her to the grave." Fauna said while taking another bite. "After this I'll head to Swifty's and let her know I'm crashing with her while I'm here, since my old place is now underwater."

"Sounds good, I'll just make the rounds of the forest then," Renegade said, "thanks for the pie Grams."

"Go ahead and take a slice to go kids. It looks like I have to make more anyway," Bending over she kissed them both on the forehead before returning to her tea and porch.

Renegade smiled and took another piece, "She reminds me of your other grandsire, the one I actually like," Renegade said.

"Silver Foot? Yeah she's much more like him." Opening the back door she held it open for Ren, "And he's your grandsire too. No dumping all the relatives on me now."

"I know, he's my only grandsire as far as I'm concerned," Renegade taking a bite from the pie as he walked out of the house.

"Yeah well I'm not that lucky." She muttered, "Even though I know we'd both be happy to pretend the other didn't exist. Me and Tonar I mean."

Renegade nodded, "Take a bite and cheer up. Have fun with Swift Heart," Renegade said as he headed off in another direction in the Forest.

Fauna walked briskly towards Swift Hearts. Crawling into the cozy rabbit hole and not coming out for a few hours definitely sounded like a plan to her. Renegade headed to the one place he knew best, Jolly and Illusion's flooded area, hoping to run into Grateful Heart over there.

Jolly was outside his hut waxing surfboards. He was going to try and make one last trip down to earth for some surfing before school started. Seeing Renegade coming up he called, "G'day mate. Wha brings you here?"

"Just a vacation with my sister, wanted to get away for a while. Is Grateful Heart around?" Renegade asked, swallowing the last of the pie piece he'd brought with him.

Jolly shrugged, "She isn't with me so she moit be with Illusion. You can knock an see." He pointed towards the gators door.

"Thanks, also do you know where I can get my clothes washed, they're starting to smell," he asked, heading around the pond to Illusion's door.

"Most of us 'ave washing machines. OI don't. OI let Cozy do moi stuff. OI can ask her ta do yours if ya loike?" He asked the pegasus.

Renegade only knocked once before the door was yanked open. "Bonjour homme. Don mean to be rude but I on my way out."

"OK, do you know where Gloria is?" Renegade asked, stepped aside so Illusion could leave.

Illusion nodded and pointed over his shoulder. Rushing down the stairs he called, "wish me luck," to Jolly.

"Luck mate. Knock 'em dead."

Renegade watched him go before entering Illusion's house. Grateful Heart was seated on Illusion's couch and she smiled when she was Renegade come in, "Hi Ren. It's nice to see you."

"You too, so how's it going?" Renegade asked, dropping next to her.

"Good, though school starts in a week but otherwise I'm good. What about you?" she asked, smiling.

"Better than last time. Have more friends and some other family members I like," Renegade replied.

"That's good! Who'd have thought we'd turn out like this? I mean out of all the opposites we are the only ones left," Gloria said cringing slightly.

"Well there's Swift Heart's too, though he doesn't remember that," Renegade pointed out. "So where's Illusion off to?"

"To take his make-up test to decide if he's a student or a teacher next week," Gloria replied.

"Sounds good. Are you just gonna sit here all day until he gets back?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I suppose at some point I'll go out to do something. Oh and just so you know, we don't talk about to Delay Heart. He is a sensitive subject," She told Renegade.

"Got it, well I'm gonna see who else is around. See ya later," Renegade stood up and headed out the door.

Getting up Gloria ran after him. "I'll come too." She really didn't have anything better to do until Etienne finished.

"Thanks," Renegade nodded as they headed out.

Hearing a knock on her door Swift Heart headed to open it. "Who's there?" Normally people just yelled down the hole knowing she would hear them.

"Only the greatest person you know!" Fauna called back.

Squealing and rushing for the door Swift Heart flung it open. "What are you doing here? I would have thought the Falls would be partying big time!"

Throwing her arms on Swift Heart she hugged her tight, surprising the bunny. "Exactly why I'm here. I know I should be happy, but I'm not."

Swift Heart hugged her back, "Well I'm happy you're here. I missed you. Come on in and talk it out with me."

Fauna nodded into Swifty's shoulder before pulling back. "Is it cool if I crash here for the next couple of days?"

"Like you even had to ask." Swift Heart closed the door behind her.

Going to the couch the girls tucked their legs under each themselves and faced each other. "Alright Fauna go. You don't feel happy about your enemy being dead. How do you feel?"

She couldn't meet Swift Hearts eyes, "I feel angry and cheated. I'm glad they're dead, don't get me wrong. But I thought I'd be at peace and I'm not. I feel worse." Placing her hand on her chest she continued, "I feel like something dark is growing in me. I just don't feel like me." Shaking her head she curled her fingers into her temples, "Ugggh I don't even know what I'm saying. I'm probably not making any sense."

Reaching over Swift Heart pulled her hands away making sure to keep a loose grip on them. "Hey we'll figure it out. That's what I'm here for."

Seeing Swift Heart being so understanding and just what she needed she began to relax. "I'm really glad I have you in my life."

"Well good. Cause I'm not going anywhere." Swift Heart told her.

Proud Heart finished her test and turned it over, sitting back and taking a deep breath, waiting for Illusion to finish.

Illusion had his head propped in his hand, stuck on the last couple of questions. He knew the stuff, but he was so tired from the rest of the test he couldn't find the knowledge. "Jus take it easy homme, you got dis."

Proud Heart looked over at Illusion two seats away, "You can do it," she said quietly, "just remember what we studied."

He nodded back at her. After staring at the paper for a few moments more he wrote in what he could remember and sat back. "Dat settles it."

True Heart and Noble Heart had been watching and now that Illusion and Proud Heart had finished they scooped up the tests and went to sit down, pulling out the answer keys fro each test and going over them.

Proud Heart felt herself being to sweat and gulp, "How do you feel, Illusion?" She asked the alligator.

"Better den de firs time aroun, dats fo' sho'" he told her with a grin, "I hopin dat be de case."

"Me too, but tests always make me nervous. I really hope I pass this test," Proud Heart said.

"If we don' chere, I know de perfect place to get death by chocolate cake. Nothing better fo' a case of depression," he said with a wink.

"Thanks, Illusion," Proud Heart smiled.

"Well neither of you have to worry about that," True Heart said as she and Noble Heart approached, setting the marked tests in front of each of them. Proud Heart's test was marked 87 and Illusions was marked 86. "Congratulations, you both passed," True Heart smiled.

Illusion was so happy he swooped Proud Heart up in a hug. "It all tanks ta you ma petite _Chat_."

"Thanks Illusion," Proud Heart smiled then her face contorted a bit, "Please, you're kinda squeezing me too hard!"

"Ma apologizes madame." He set her on her feet and looked to the founders, "So we get to have our own classes den? I get cooking oui?"

"Yes, as I'm sure you're aware most of the rest of the family isn't exactly good about feeding themselves properly," Noble Heart cleared his throat, "They seem to subsist on microwave dinners and canned meals, and that's not healthy."

"I agree. Don worry. We start small an work our way up from dere. No five star recipies I promise," He crossed his heart in an added gesture.

"I trust you to make your own lesson plans," Noble Heart nodded and smiled.

"And Proud Heart, I'd like you to teach health and wellness," True Heart said, "and history and geography classes. I know it's a lot but I'm sure you can handle it."

"I'll manage, thank you True Heart," Proud Heart gave True Heart a hug.

When they separated, True Heart spoke again, "Now that that's done, tomorrow all us teachers are heading down to earth to get some supplies for school. Also uniforms and outfits for teaching. I do feel it would be wise for us to dress the part as teachers."

"That means wearin more then skin tight muscle shirts and well fitting jeans." Noble Heart told Illusion while giving him a look.

The gator laughed, "Don fret Noble. I make sure I look good but not too good oui?"

"I think you'd look good with a white chef's hat," Proud Heart said.

Scowling he shook his head. "I don do de hat. Usually if I cookin a big meal I jus tie a bandana 'round mon head. But I suppose I can do de rest of de outfit."

"Well meet back here in about an hour, you can decide what you want then," Noble Heart said.

"OK, I need to go make sure Loyal Heart isn't too run down by Trust Heart," Proud Heart said as she turned to leave.

After talking for a few hours Fauna was exhausted so Swift Heart told her to shower and get some sleep. She was going to head over to Care-a-Lot for a few hours anyway so Fauna would have absolute peace and quiet.

Climbing out of her hole she opted to run the new rainbow bridges that connected Care-a-Lot to the Forest of Feelings. It took longer than just flying with a cloudmobile but she preferred it. She never thought it took that long anyway. Zipping over the multi colored road Swift Heart sighed happily at the feeling of wind through her ears. It was nice and cool. All too soon the run was over and she found herself in Care-a-Lot.

"Alright, let's see who's around for me to annoy." Chuckling to herself she headed off in a random direction.

Playful Heart and Funshine had a similar idea to Swift Heart's, at the moment they were hiding in the trees outside Cheer's house.

"So what did you have in mind, Sunshine?" Playful asked.

Funshine handed him a brown paper bag. "We can use this glow in the dark paint to paint scary faces on her windows. Then tonight when it's dark they will pop up and scare her."

"Perfect!" Playful grinned and gave Funshine a peck on the cheek, "I'll take the living room and kitchen windows then."

Funshine put her hands on her hips and try to scowl, "you're the better climber you should take the bedroom."

"OK, I thought you'd get jealous," he teased as he jumped to the house and began to climb up the drainpipe.

"As if I would ever be jealous," the yellow bear said with a giggle. She got to work on the lower story windows. It took a little longer than she thought because she kept looking up at Playful Heart. Playful hung by his tail in front of Cheer's bedroom window, carefully painting the scariest face he could imagine.

Swift heart seeing the two took advantage of this rare opportunity to sneak up on them. Getting behind them she said in her best cheer voice, "What do you to think you're doing?"

Playful had to suppress a shout as he nearly dropped the paint, only barely managing to catch it in his teeth before transferring it back to his hands.

Turning upside-down he spotted Swift Heart and giggled, "Good one, Swift Heart."

Funshine had dropped to the clouds attempting to hide. But when she heard what playful said she turned and grinned, "Well done indeed."

Coming closer Swift Heart inspected the paint Funshine was using, "I am so glad I don't have windows."

Playful flipped right side up again and put the finishing touches on his face, "Yeah well, we don't prank people going through break ups. Cheer on the other hand," he grinned at his handiwork before slipping over to the drainpipe again.

Swift Heart laughed. "Well she is so madly into Champ Bear I'm pretty sure you guys will be able to prank her forever."

Funshine nodded in agreement, "That's for sure. You seem to be doing better though? Has talking to Grumpy helped that much?"

"Yes, even though you forced it upon me. I missed him more than even I knew."

"You're welcome then," Playful Heat said, landing next to the girls, "So who's next on our list?"

Funshine pulled out the piece of paper, "Looks like...Birthday Bear."

"Perfect, wanna join in Swift Heart?" Playful asked.

She nodded, "Sure. I can't go home for the next couple of hours so I'm game."

"What's going on at your home? Bad cooking experiment?" Playful joked.

"Oh yeah. Garlic and chocolate smell everywhere! Haha no Fauna is there sleeping and I want her to have dead silence, she needs more than a good night's sleep." Swift Heart told them.

"Things at home a little hectic for her?"

Nodding to Funshine she replied "Yeah that's a good way to put it."

"Well a little vacation should be good for her, and we have to get all these targets done before school starts," Playful said. "I hope Valiant gets back soon, wouldn't want him to miss out."

Swift Heart looked concerned, "He isn't back yet? It's been a few days hasn't it?"

"Yeah, but he did say it was a big job, at least that's what Noble Heat said he said when I asked him," Playful replied.

"And to think it only took them an afternoon to kill all those people. That's insane to me," Swift Heart replied.

"I know, it is insane," Funshine sighed, "I wish I knew what those hello, or hollow, or hilo things are that Valiant kept talking about are."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Playful nodded.

As they were walking they passed by a house that was completely dark. There were planter boxes outside the windows overflowing with four leaf clovers however. Swift Heart felt sad as she looked upon them, "Has anyone heard from Good Luck recently?"

"Not really, now that you mention it, I guess he's been busy," Playful guessed.

"Yeah, with all the crazy stuff going on I guess we just haven't thought about it," Funshine said.

Swift Hearts ears drooped. "Well I feel like shit now. I considered him a really good friend and I haven't even tried to talk to him since he stayed in the Valley." She really felt awful now, "Have things really been that insane?"

"Well let's see, opposites, hunters, crazy magic using bears that kill people and school," Playful ticked off the items on his fingers, "Yep, sounds insane to me."

"Well how about we go visit him then. Everyone will still be here to prank when we get back," Funshine suggested.

"I like that idea!" She slung her arms through theirs, "Roadtrip!"

"Alright! Who else should we grab?" Playful asked.

"I'm alright with it jus being us. But if me and the girlfirend aren't enough for you then by all means grab someone."

Funshine smiled at Playful Heart, "Well pookie. Are we enough?"

"I'm fine with that Sunshine, let's go," Playful conjured a cloud car and hopped into the driver's seat.

Swift Heart stretched out in the back, allowing Funshine to sit up front. Pulling out her phone she sent a quick text to Grumpy, asking him to check on Fauna around dinner time. His response was almost instant surprising Swift Heart, until she saw what it said. "Huh?" Quickly she sent another one explaining that Fauna was sleeping at her place. This time he responded with a "Yup." By that time too they had left Care-a-Lot airspace.

"I can't wait to see the valley. I wonder how it is down there," Playful said as they descended.

"It's pretty warm. It was miserable getting through the snow last time but the valley itself was heaven," Swift Heart told him.

"We should fly over the top and go straight down," Funshine said, "Grumpy told me that any other way is too dangerous."

Swift Heart scowled. It figures he would go see Good Luck and not take her. Now she knew where he had disappeared to after their breakup. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Oh wait! Let's stop at a grocery store real quick and get Good Luck some of his favorite snacks. I'm sure they don't go out too often."

"Good idea, he'd like that," Playful looked over the side and drove downwards.

A few hours later they found themselves descending into a lush colorful valley. Funshine peered over the edge of the cloudmobile. "Wow! And I thought home was colorful!"

"You're telling me, and so warm too," Playful said as the car landed, "Wonder how ol' lucky is doing," he asked, putting on a thick fake Irish accent.

"Ack I'm sure he's right as rain laddy." Funshine replied in an accent of her own.

"Ye best hope he dosen catch ye talkin bout him. Er else yer luck will run out." Swift Heart couldn't help but join in.

"You know he never talks like that," The voice came from Perfect Panda, who had spotted the cloud car coming and had arrived to greet them.

Swift Heart smiled at him and held up a finger, "Nuhuh. Correction. He's never spoken like that to you."

Funshine nodded with a smile of her own, "We know things."

"I'm sure you do," Perfect said.

"Well it's nice to see you again, Perfect," Playful jumped forwards and gave the panda a hug, "things alright down here."

"Things are great, and it's nice to have visitor down here anytime," Perfect replied.

Swift Heart moved in to hug him as well, "Sorry we couldn't come down sooner. Things have been crazy. Like you don't even know."

"Well tell me then, I'd love to hear what's going on," Perfect said as he led them towards the village.

Funshine began, "Well I'm sure Grumpy caught you all up on stuff after the last time he was here. But since then there have been these new additions to our family. I mean I think they are anyway?" She looked to Swift Heart for conformation but she shrugged. "Anyway, like I was saying..." Funshine told him all about the Magi as they walked.

Perfect absorbed everything as they headed for his house, his face turning to one of shock when the hunters and the battle with the magi was mentioned.

"But how could... I thought we were supposed to help people," the panda's eyes were wide.

"We are, but the Magi are... different," Playful said.

"Yeah different is a good way to put it. And to think I was so obsessed with them for all this time and had no idea," Swift Heart commented.

"I have all their CDs and read anything I could find on them. I mean I didn't have a shrine in the back of my closet like Harmony but yeah, I liked The Elements a lot," Swift Heart told him.

"Oh yea, I forgot they were a band too," Playful nodded.

Funshine shook her head, "Oh Playful Heart. You can be so clueless sometimes. But I can't say I really mind it now," she had never been a fan of the band.

"Yeah, I think Good Luck mentioned 'The Elements' a couple times," Perfect said. "Here we are, my sister should be home, Good Luck's working right now."

"What does he do? No offense Perfect but what exactly do you consider work down here? I mean you seem to live on the bare basics," Swift Heart questioned.

"Gardening," Perfect said, "we do live off the natural plants here but we decided to grow some of our own plants in gardens, to make things easier."

"That sounds...fun?" Funshine couldn't imagine spending her day tending to plants. Swift Heart agreed but exchanged a look with Funshine saying she didn't get it either.

"It can be fun, if you have the right mindset," Polite was sitting at a table reading a book when they entered.

"I'm sure it can," Playful rolled his eyes, "but I guess there's not much else to do down here."

"Hello Mrs. Luck." Funshine greeted her, "So exciting by the way!"

"And unfortunately Funshine and I are both ADD positive so we do not have that mindset," Swift Heart added.

"That makes three of us," Playful added.

"Well you all get reacquainted, I'll see you later, sis," Perfect added as he left the house.

"He's a bear of a few words isn't he?" Swift Heart asked Perfect's twin.

"So where'd you get the book..s," Playful added the s to the end of the word when he turned to see a small bookshelf with about a dozen books placed on it.

"Good Luck goes out to nearby cities sometimes, just for half a day, and picks up stuff. I love the books he keeps bringing back," Polite replied, placing a leaf on the page she was reading and closing her book.

Sighing Swift Heart held up her grocery bag "Darn. I guess we didn't need to bring this bag of goodies for him then."

"Oh no, he'll love that," Polite stood up and walked over to hug Swift Heart, "thank you."

Swift Heart hugged her back. "You're welcome. Ummm he's going to wonder why the Lucky Charms are open already...just tell him I wanted to make sure all the charms were there."

"Of course," Polite took the bag and set it on the table before moving to hug Funshine as well.

"I haven't seen you since you and Perfect moved home. We have so much pranking to catch up on. Hahah just kidding," Funshine added the last bit when she saw Polite's concerned face.

"What about me?" Playful asked.

"I couldn't forget you," Polite mvoed to give the monkey a hug too.

"Gainina a little weight as we?" Playful asked, patting the panda's tummy.

"Kind of, but not in a bad way," Polite giggled as she released the monkey.

"Funshine do you want to do the honors or can I?" Swift Heart asked the yellow bear, who looked horrified by what her boyfriend had said.

"You can. By all means, you are much more practiced then I am."

Nodding Swift Heart whacked the back of Playful Hearts head. "Playful Heart! You never comment on a girl's weight!"

Funshine nodded, "We were waiting for Polite to tell us."

"OW! Sorry!" Playful Heart rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't be too rough, even I know that boys have a hard time being discreet," Polite said back, "but yes, I finally convinced Good Luck to have a child with me."

Swift Heart beamed at her, "Congrats hun! That is so exciting!" Sending another glare at Playful she went to give Polite another hug.

"Just don't break up with him over this, Funshine," Polite said, hugging Swift Heart back.

"Oh no! I would never!" She said as she too moved to hug her once more.

"Thanks," Playful said, "sorry Polite."

"It's fine," Polite said, hugging first Funshine then Playful. "I don't mind gaining weight either, it's actually a more appreciable look here, since there isn't all that junk food you guys seems to eat a lot of up there so weight gain is considered attractive. But you still shouldn't comment on it," she added before Playful could utter any smug remarks.

"So how long?" Funshine asked.

"I think about four or five months, I'm not really sure since we just have to guess," Polite replied.

"So are you just gonna have one?" Swift Heart asked.

"Probably not, if we can have a large family then we're going to try," Polite added, grabbing a bamboo stick off the table and chewing on it.

"So is that a wierd craving or just your normal eating habits?" Funshine asked.

Polite bit a piece off the bamboo and swallowed, "Weird craving, maybe we just eat our natural animal diets when we're pregnant."

"That would explain why Proud Heart ate so much more raw fish when she was pregnant," Playful said.

"I eat a lot of carrots now anyway so if I ever have kids I don't think we can call it a weird craving," Swift Heart said.

Polite nodded, "Good Luck's happy about this too, a bit nervous but I guess he's still not used to the idea of being a planned young family."

"He's the luckiest guy in the world he shouldn't be worried at all," Funshine said teasingly.

"Well I hope your child grows up nice and healthy," Playful Heart said.

"Thanks, Playful," Polite smiled.

Swift Hearts ear flicked towards the door. "Sounds like Papa is home."

Good Luck came into view and jumped when he saw his friends, "Holy shamrocks what are you guys doing here?"

Jumping on him Swift Heart hugged him tight "we missed you! A lot!" Good Luck hugged her back.

"I missed you guys too. Hey Funshine! Playful Heart!"

"Hi 'daddy'," Playful teased, "I guess you're even luckier than you thought."

Blushing Good Luck put Swift Heart down. "Heh yeah looks like it. It really didn't take more than a little luck. Well maybe a little more." He joked before going over to Polite, "Hi honey."

"Hi dear," Polite gave her husband a kiss, "how are the gardens?"

"Green and gorgeous. Brought you a present," he handed her a ripe passion fruit.

"Just like you," Polite said back, taking the fruit as she stood up, "My favorite."

Forgetting his friends were there he kissed her again, letting his hands drift to her waist. Swift Heart was grinning. Clearly he was totally in love with Polite. She knew fatherhood would be cake for him, his personality was perfect for it.

Playful smiled and whispered to Funshine, "He's so happy down here."

She nodded, "I'm glad he decided to stay." "So you guys gonna show these two around or what? Barely anyone from the family has seen your valley you know." Swift Heart chided them.

"Oh, well sure we can show them around," Polite said, she had set the passion fruit down and her hands had gone around to his back. "Good Luck, they brought you some treats."

"Treats?" Seeing the bag he saw a red box sticking out. "Lucky Charms!" Dashing for the bag he started dragging stuff out. "You guys are awesome!" Pulling out a fruit by the foot he unwrapped it and started to chew it.

"You're welcome," he smiled at Swift Heart in thanks.

Polite giggled at her husband's antics, "I guess there are some things you miss from the outside world. We can show you two around when Good Luck is done."

Unwrapping another fruit by the foot he handed it to Polite. "Try it sweetie and you'll understand, and I'm ready. Let's go." Swift Heart moved to walk next to Good Luck and he smiled at her. "I missed you guys too you know. I need to be better about keeping in touch."

"We need to be better," Swift Heart agreed.

"Mmm, this is good," Polite said as she began eating.

"Yea, and just wait until we tell you all the crazy stuff we've been dealing with, starting with school," Playful said.

They spent a good couple of hours in the valley with Good Luck and Polite. It was really nice for all the friends to get the chance to catch up and they were sorry when the three had to head home. Swift Heart promised they would be back soon and Good Luck said he would attempt to come back up and visit. It was late when they got home though so they said their good nights and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day and 20 hours of sleep later Fauna finally woke up all the way and got up off Swift Heart's couch. She vaguely remembered Grumpy stopping by to see how she was doing but he hadn't stayed long, he knew she needed the sleep and it had helped. She didn't feel quite so tightly wound as she had the day before. Not hearing movement from Swift Heart's room she decided to give her the same courtesy and leave the house quiet. Climbing the ladder she headed for Care-a-Lot to get breakfast.

Renegade had decided to sleep on the floor of the Forest of Feelings in wolf form near Swift Heart's rabbit hole. He looked up when Fauna climbed out, "Good morning sis," he greeted her.

Fauna was surprised to see him, "Did you spend the night there? Why didn't you crash at someone's house?"

"Not used to sleeping in houses," Renegade replied, shifting up to his human form, "Treat Heart washed my clothes at least so I smell better."

"That was nice of her. I'm heading over to Care-a-Lot for some breakfast. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Renegade said, "Will the others be there?"

"Some of them probably. Breakfast can always be had at the Hall but it doesn't mean you have to go." She told him. Stretching her arms she gave a yawn. "True and Noble usually use it to tell everyone if there is something big happening that day."

"Well I haven't heard anything so probably nothing," Renegade said as they headed for the hall.

She blew a breath through pursed lips and rolled her eyes. "It always starts that way: a quiet day and then wala! Attack or imminent danger."

"Well, I have hopes that that won't happen," Renegade said.

The Hall of Hearts wasn't massively full this morning, but Tenderheart, Bright Heart, Proud Heart, Illusion Heart, Brave Heart and Harmony were seated with Noble Heart and True Heart. Defiant Heart, the last of the teachers, hadn't arrived yet. Seeing them Fauna quirked an eyebrow but continued by them. They were clearly talking about something important that wasn't any of her business and the french toast smelled amazing.

Renegade spotted Treat Heart at the serving station and smiled, heading over to her, "Good morning Treat. Thanks for washing my clothes yesterday."

"No problem Renegade." She smiled at him before turning to Fauna. "Good morning Fauna. It's good seeing you."

Grinning back she said, "Good to be back. Hit me with the good stuff." She held her plate to Treat Heart.

"That squishy bread looks tasty, and bacon too," Renegade licked his lips.

"That squishy bread is heaven sent French toast," Fauna corrected her brother.

"It's her favorite in case you couldn't tell," Treat added while giving renegade a few slices.

"Must be great then," Renegade approved, helping himself the toast and several strips of bacon. "Does this ever feel awkward?"

"Not really. Its turkey bacon," she told him with a wink, "But yes around real bacon it is awkward. Luckily my family is kind enough to not eat it around me."

"That's good, want to join me?" Renegade offered.

"Umm us? Jeeze Ren way to abandon me," Fauna muttered while going to a table.

"Crap, sorry we'll talk later Treat," Renegade hastily moved off to join Fauna.

"Oh for Daybreak sake. Treat Heart come join us." Grabbing her plate she did so, sitting next to Renegade. Looking at the other table Fauna asked, "do you know what thats about?"

"They're going to be our teachers in the school program." Fauna waited a whole 10 seconds before busting out laughing.

Renegade couldn't resist laughing along, "Wait, you mean you're all going to be in school soon? Like that thing with classrooms and desks and that stuff that human kids do?"

"Yeah Ren, and they are being taught by people their own age." She was doubled over now gripping her middle, "And I thought my life sucked."

"It's not so bad," Defiant Heart said as he walked past.

Fauna snorted, "Oh I beg to differ. Eight hours forced to listen to Tender Heart? I'd rather lick a porcupine," she stated loud enough for the table to hear.

Tenderheart turned and scowled in her direction before his attention was drawn back to his table.

"You're a teacher, Defiant, of course it's not going to be bad for you," Treat Heart said.

Looking pleasef Fauna held a hand out for a high five. "Like I said." Treat Heart gave her the five.

True Heart spoke up, "You know Fauna dear not everyone would like to live as you do and they need to be prepared to deal with problems they'll encounter. Learning from their peers makes it less stressful."

"So there will be no interruptions from you during school hours," Tender Heart quipped, "Or you," he said looking at Renegade.

"What, you mean visiting our friends?" Renegade asked.

"Please Tenderheart. I have better things to do then crash your little school sessions," Fauna took a bite before continuing, "and Ren and I can see whoever we want. Just cause you have no social life don't try to force your solitude on everyone else."

"Fauna!" Noble Heart scolded.

But Tenderheart rose to his own defense, "Fauna go be somewhere else. We don't need your tantrums interrupting our meeting. Grow up and stop pouting over not getting your way." Fauna was on her feet and glaring at him.

"I think that's enough, Tenderheart, there's no need to be so aggressive," Defiant Heart said, defending Fauna.

"Actually Defiant, I think Fauna is out of line. She came in and messed up our vibes big time," Harmony said.

Fauna turned her gaze to her "Oh you do? Does anyone else agree?" She addressed the table.

"We are in the middle of somethin' important," Brave Heart added.

"I'm staying out of this," was all Bright Heart said before turning to his own breakfast plate.

Proud Heart watched the others carefully, unsure what to say.

Illusion tried to keep his face apologetic as he spoke, "Petite maybe you should go. You don tink clear when you get like dis." Fauna's glare didn't waver however. Knocking her chair over she stormed out, it was a wonder steam wasn't coming from her nostrils.

Renegade watched her go, "I didn't think she was that volatile right now, maybe I should go after her."

Defiant stopped him from standing, "It's probably best to let her cool off. Do you know where Lotsa Heart is?"

"He's probably still asleep," Treat heart told him.

"Darn, well I'll talk to him after our little shopping trip," Defiant said, heading for the buffet.

Tenderheart was shuffling his papers rather aggressively, "Why is it whenever fauna comes around she and I always end up yelling at each other?"

"Dat's easy homme. 'Cause she don' like you." Illusion told him, matter of factly.

"Nice Illusion. Thanks," he retorted back.

"Hard to argue with Etienne on that one," Defiant laughed as he sat down with the group.

"It's not funny. And she doesn't dislike you Tender Heart. Its just..." Noble Heart tried to think of what he wanted to say. "You two are total opposite personalities and you don't really know how to get along."

"That is true," Proud Heart said, "But now that we're all here we should talk about our shopping trip."

"School supplies and new uniforms right?" Harmony asked. "That's all we're getting?"

"For ourselves, I don't think there will be much merit in trying to force everyone else into uniforms," True Heart admitted.

"I would have to object to dat. We askin an awful lot of dem already. I wouldn' force dem into uniforms deu," Etienne voiced.

"Well they will all need aprons for your classes, Illusion," Brave Heart said, "but I'll leave their hygiene and cleanliness in the kitchen up to you."

He sighed, "I suppose I can get dem plain ol' white ones. No way dey can complain 'bout dat."

Harmony smirked, "Oh you'd be surprised the things Grumpy can find to complain about, and I guarantee Cheer will make a stink about how white makes her hip look big."

"Some people will just look for reasons to complain," Defiant smirked and glanced at Tenderheart.

"Finally, I'm home!" The labored groan from the front door of the Hall of Heart was accompanied by Valiant Heart Wolverine, trudging through the doors still wearing the black kimono he'd been wearing when he left on his little personal mission.

"Homme why aren' you in bed? How you even standin right now?" Illusion asked.

"And did you have to be so loud?" Tender Heart asked.

"Bite me, Tenderheart! _You_ didn't just spend the last three days tracking down and purifying over a hundred hollows to keep innocent people from being killed, I'm allowed to be loud and cranky, and hungry," Valiant shot back before heading to the buffet.

Love-a-Lot got up from her chair with a sigh, "I'll be right back." Going to the buffet she stood just behind Valiant Heart "Was it really awful?" She asked him kindly.

"I have their screams still ringing in my ears," Valiant sighed as he took two waffles and some orange juice, "and even with the help of the local soul reaper I was running everywhere to track them down. Most of them still remembered who they were and they. were. pissed."

Putting her hand on his arm she gave him a squeeze, "I'm sorry Valiant. But I want you to know I'm very proud of you for doing this."

Valiant managed a smiled, "Thanks, Love-a-Lot." He said, walking slowly with his plate to the nearest table.

She watched him sit down. Taking a deep breath she whispered in his ear, "I was wrong. I miss you," before returning to her meeting.

Valiant blinked then smiled, "I missed you two," He said to himself, "but we can talk about that after I've had a good day's sleep." Valiant began to eat.

"Alright so are we ready to go?" Noble Heart asked the group.

"I am," Defiant finished his food.

"I'll just stop at home for a minute to check on Loyal and Trust Heart," Proud Heart got up and headed out the door.

"I can't think of anythin' else I need to do," Brave Heart said.

"Everything's as ready as it will ever be," Bright Heart nodded.

"Oui. We can depart." Illusion agreed. Harmony also agreed.

"Alright, get cleaned up and we'll get going in about five minutes. Proud Heart should be back by then," True Heart said, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Illusion used the oppurtunity to go to the brekfast bar and "Tweak" things a bit. Seeing him Treat Heart scowled, "Excuse me Renegade. Illusion seems to have forgotten I have breakfast duty today." Getting up she went to shoo him off. Renegade chuckled, as he watched the pig and gator arguing over the buffet but continued eating.

Harmony moved onto Brave Hearts lap and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Hmmmm now what could we use those five minutes for big daddy?"

"Oh, I don't know," Brave Heart grinned and gave the purple bear a deep kiss. Making a face Tender Heart moved elsewhere till it was time to leave.

Five minutes later Proud Heart met the group outside and they conjured cloud cars and headed down to earth.

Brave Heart was sitting behind Tenderheart and grinned, "I noticed you slippin' off, Tenderheart. What's the matter, can't handle romance?"

"Romance has a time and place and that was not it. I think we both know I don't mind romance," Tenderheart retorted with a small smile.

"Oh really? With who?" Brave Heart asked, turning it Harmony to see if she knew.

He shook his head, "Sorry Brave Heart. It's my business and my business only."

"Riiiight," Brave Heart rolled his eyes, "So how long until we land?"

"Shouldn't be too long." Tenderheart replied. Harmony was busy asking Love-a-Lot if she knew who Tenderheart was seeing. The response she got contained lots of shocked faces and words Harmony had never heard the pink bear use before.

Brave Heart looked over at Harmony chatting on her cell phone, "Hey Harmony, can you ask if Love-a-Lot and Valiant are getting back together? Or is this a bad time?"

She gave her boyfriend a look. "I suppose so." She texted Love-a-Lot the question. When did the response came harmony read it out loud "she says she's thinking about giving him another chance."

"That's good at least," Brave Heart nodded, "So what kind of uniform did you have for your classes?"

Smirking she replied, "Oh you know I was thinking of rocking the Madonna look: Skin tight fabric and bedazzeled bras, with as much fur showing as possible. Do you think that would get peoples attention?"

"Oh probably, not sure how well they'd learn though," Brave Heart joked back.

"Nah man I'm probably going to just get something comfy. I need to be able to find my groove so I can help everyone else find theirs. What threads do you plan on rocking?" She asked him.

Brave Heart shrugged, "Just a baggy shirt and pants. I'm supposed to teach gym so I kinda gotta go for the coach look."

"Hockey coaches wear suits. Or so I've heard." She walked her fingers up his chest, "I personally dig when you wear those polo shirts who's collar is open just enough for me to see the edge of your chest muscles," she rubbed gently on his pecs.

Brave Heart grinned, "I could try that, we'll see when we get down to earth." Tenderheart gagged silently at how Harmony was manipulating Brave Heart. Turning the car he signaled to the other cars they should start to descend.

"Stay at your posts men, you never know when the immortals will attack!" The spirited man shouted at the younger men all packing up their belonging.

"Give it up, there are no immortals," one of then shot back, "thanks for the paycheck and all but I need a real job, that will give me real references and work history."

One woman was clearly more interested in painting her nails then what her companions were saying. However she commented, "You're stupid if you think they don't exist."

"Really, we've been here for days, no word from headquarters, and we're almost out of food," A younger woman retorted.

"The suppliers should be back any day now," the first man said.

"Give it up, Jones and Martha just used the chance to go to town and bailed," another man said, "even if they do exist I've never seen one and I don't want to waste any more time here."

"There's the door. Go agead." The woman painting her nails said.

The man took a step but stopped as he heard a gun cock behind him. "However then you would be guilty of treason and as second in command of this base I would be within my rights to shoot you." Sighing the man sat down.

Another click sounded, this time larger from a shotgun, "Yeah, I figured you'd try something," the second woman said, "just put it down and let us go because we're sick of this!"

"This is just sad," Independent was standing near the window to the building and he shook his head as he listened to the arguments inside.

The woman looked to her superior who nodded. "Very well." She lowered her gun. As it hit the table she spun around and punched the other woman in the jaw. "Pull a gun on me again and its going through your head."

"Why you!" The younger woman fumbled for the shotgun and fired, missing the second in command by a wide margin.

She laughed at her underlings shortcomings. Calm shook her head. "At this rate we won't need to do anything. They'll take each other out."

"Well or maybe they'll..." Indy heard a gunshot followed by the trampling of feet as the other younger hunters ran off.

"Come back here!" the commander shouted looking after the others who had already run far off.

Sighing Calm Heart asked her comrades, "Well shall we finish this for them." The second in command had disappeared out of the room going after the people abandoning her.

"I'll make sure that bitch can't kill any of the one's running," Confidence took off afte the second in command.

"Yes, let's," Indy said.

"Stupid foolish rookie," the commander spat.

"Hardly, she was brave," Love Heart had suddenly appeared in the room.

"What, you," he fumbled for his gun.

"She sacrificed herself to let the rest of her friends go free, and now I'll deal with you!" Love Heart charged, drawing his sword imbued with his lightning, striking in one swift motion, and that was all it took.

The Second had heard the shot and stopped running after those fleeing. "Gregor you okay?" He didn't answer. Putting a new clip of sparkling gold bullets into her gun she headed back for his room "Gregor?"

"He's dead," Confidence had appeared behind her, she kicked her hard in the back sending her falling forwards.

Yelping she rolled onto her back and brought out a knife slashing at the Magi. "You've been watching us haven't you? Waiting for us to fall apart."

"Not just watching, we made you fall apart," Confidence leapt back, kicking the knife out of her hand, "Your hunting of magical creatures had ended."

Pulling another gun she fired at Confidence, "I can live with taking one more before I die. Hope you've made peace with whatever thing you pray to."

"Ow geeze, why do I keep getting shot," Confidence lunged forwards and grabbed the gun from her, "I mean just because I wear the kevlar to survive a shot, all the time!" She threw the gun aside and then snarled at teh hunter's second in command, falling on her with fists and feet.

The Hunter tried her best to beat of Confidence, and actually got a lucky shot on her nose. "You aren't the only one who is armoured."

"I've dealt with tougher," A sphere of wind formed around Confidence's hand and she drove down hard, wincing a bit as the last hunter's head smashed against the floor.

"And that's the last of them, the very last I think right?" Love Heart asked, looking up at Calm Heart.

She looked over their list. "It would appear we are done. No more hunters are alive that we know of." She responded with a big grin.

"Or at least no one of significance. The commander and his son weren't on that list," Guidance Heart nodded, averting her eyes from the grizzly messes. "The ones who ran probably will just forget this."

"So now what?" Anger Heart tapped his foot impatiently.

"Now, we go to the Pegasus and let them know, and talk to their deities if we can," Love Heart said, cleaning the blood off his sword and sheathing it.

"Alright then, I'll finish this place off and we can go," Indy said.

Once everyone was outside, Independent Bear conjured his spirit energy and leveled the base, waiting for a moment for the energy to calm down.

"So how do we get in contact with them," Confidence asked, pulling what she hoped would be the last bullet out of her kevlar vest.

"We should probably get to Blue first. Or Fauna. I'm sure either of them would know." Calm Heart offered.

"Right, but I mean how do we get to the falls? We don't know where the portals are," Confidence said.

"Well we could try going back to Care-a-lot and see if anyone can help us there. Unless anyone remembers where that one portal we went through was," Calm Heart said.

"I remember where it is," Guidance said, "And I remember the password. It's actually near the Forest of Feelings."

"Guidance, your'e awesome," Anger Heart gave her a big kiss.

"Aww," Confidence giggled, leaning up against Love Heart, who smiled and put a hand around her shoulder.

"Then let's not waste any time," Indy said, conjuring a cloud car form his tummy symbol. Calm Heart conjured a second and they all took off for the portal.

After her altercation with Tenderheart, Fauna had retreated to one of the taller cloud banks. She was lying on top of it and looking at the area around her. Her anger was ebbing away thanks to the quiet, but she still couldn't believe how fast the bear had gotten to her. More so he had been right but she would never admit it.

"Hey sports fan, whatch'a doin up there?" Champ Bear called up, seeing her up on the cloud bank.

Fauna shrugged, "Oh just hanging around. Figured the cooler air would help me chill."

"Just come for a visit then? Hope you're not taking up too much space," Champ joked.

Giving a shallow laugh Fauna quipped, "Well clearly you all didn't waste any time turning my spot into a swimming pool so I have to lay around elsewhere."

"That's not my fault," Champ answered.

Jumping down so she was on level she said, "Never said it was. Just commenting that clearly you all didn't really care I was gone so I don't see why it's such a big deal that I'm back for a bit."

"It's not a-"

"Whatever Champ. I've been back for like a day and a half now and all that's happened is I've been yelled at and told I'm taking up space. Just forget it. You can't fix this." She snapped at him.

As Fauna stormed off, Champ just blinked.

"What did I say?" He asked aloud. Since Grumpy was closer than Swift Hearts house she headed there. Hoping to hide out for a few hours until she didn't feel like tearing the head off the next person she saw.

"How does this look," Proud Heart emerged from the department store dressing room wearing a long brown skirt and a long sleeved white button up shirt.

Harmony frowned, "You look like you belong in the 1820's. You cannot be seriously considering that."

"That's the look I was going for," Proud HEart retorted, "You know I've always preferred a much older style."

"I think it looks just fine," True Heart smirked, "I'm sure Grams will think so too."

"Hmmph," Proud Heart stepped back into the dressing room to put the clothes she'd worn into the store back on, "No one appreciates a traditionalist."

Harmony giggled and smiled at True Heart. "Nice one mama bear. Hopefully she can be a little more traditional from this century. Like a skirt and short sleeve blouse." Harmony called loudly in suggestion.

"I stand by my decision," Proud Heart emerged, the clothes she had chosen folded neatly under her arm.

"Well what did you have in mind," Proud Heart asked Harmony, through the dressing room door.

She came put a second late rin tight black slacks and a sparkly shirt under a trendy blazer. "Something like this."

"That's a bit much don't you think?" Proud Heart asked.

"Oh hush, everyone can choose their own style. Speaking of which I wonder how the boys are doing," True Heart smiled at the thought.

Harmony was posing in front of the mirror, ignoring Proud Heart. "You left them alone with Noble Heart. I'm pretty sure it's the blind leading the blind."

"They'll manage," True Heart said.

"So that's what Harmony said you should wear?" Defiant looked at Brave Heart, who was wearing the kind of polo shirt that Harmony had been talking about on the ride down.

"I think it looks good," Brave Heart said, turning around to check himself in the mirror.

Bright Heart nodded, "It makes sense. It's a good balance between casual and professional."

"Thank you, Bright Heart," Brave Heart nodded.

"Well I think I'd rather go for a more profession look myself," Defiant said, "Dress shirt, black jeans and a jacket."

"What class you teachin again homme?" Illusion had drifted to the jeans and t-shirt section, despite his claim to be willing to wear chef attire.

"Language, so grammar, spelling and creative writing and such," Defiant said.

"I tink dat work fo you." Illusion approved. Finding a white shirt that could almost pass as professional he decided to try it on.

"Well what about you, Principal No-Heart?" Defiant called to the horse founder.

"Oh, umm, well I hadn't really thought about it. I guess just a nice shirt and Tie if I' around you all. But I don't imagine I will be."

Illusion cocked his head at him, "You even own a tie homme?"

Noble narrowed his eyes at Etienne. "Yes. I just don't like wearing them."

"Is everything alright, Noble Heart?" Brave Heart asked.

He nodded. "Fine. It's just been a busy few weeks, what with the cubs and well...everything." He rubbed his eyes briefly.

"We can handle things. Trust us, Noble Heart," Defiant Heart said, picking out a tie for himself as well.

"I do," he assured them with a smile. "Well boys pick your final items and then we'll go meet with the girls."

All of them met outside the fashion department. "Well it looks like the blind did alright," Proud Heart smirked at Harmony.

"Yes indeed. I have been proven wrong and I must say I'm glad." She told her giving the boys an approving look over.

"You look pretty good too," Brave Heart smiled at Harmony, "So on to the school supplies then?"

"That's the idea," Defiant said.

"Umm I don't really need much and neither does Brave Heart. We are music and phys ed after all. So would it be cool if we went off and did our own thing?"

"If you insist. I supposed you have quite the collection of instruments and music books at your house already," True Heart sighed but smiled.

"Darn right she does. Her house is a regular music studio," Brave Heart grinned, putting an arm around Harmony's waist.

"And I'm pretty sure all the exercise stuff my squeeze needs is already at home. We'll holler at you all in an hour or so. Later peeps," Harmony told them as she moved off with Brave Heart.

"Well that's fine for them at least," Defiant said.

"Let's get the supplies and meet them later. I'm sure we'll be able to track them down," Bright Heart said.

"Shouldn be to hard." Illusion agreed. "Now, where de nearest cookin supply store." He thought out loud.

"I saw one on the upper level of the mall," Proud Heart said, "So I guess we'll catch up with you later, Etienne."

He nodded and moved away towards the nearest escalator. Noble Heart addressed the rest of the group, "And what do you all need?"

"Pretty standard stuff, paper, pencils, probably a photocopier or two," Defiant replied.

"We can buy most of that in the home office department," Bright Heart was looking up at a navigation sign hanging from the ceiling.

"Let's head over there then." Noble said.

"So you're sure this is the place?" Love Heart asked, turning to Guidance Heart.

"Should be," the blue raccoon nodded.

"So what, do you just shout at the guards and hope they hear us?" Anger Heart asked.

"Might as well," Confidence Heart stepped forwards and shouted, "Hey, is anybody there?!"

Nothing happened. Calm Heart thought it over for a moment. "Maybe we should say who we are. I mean I'm sure they wouldn't open the portal for just any lunatic yelling outside it."

"Hey!" Confidence glared at the lynx indignantly.

"We're the Care Bear Magi. We'd like to enter so we can speak with Kingsire Blue," Independent said aloud.

On the other side of the portal the two guards looked at each other. "Blue mentioned they may be coming. We can open the portal." Nodding her companion spoke the incantation to open the portal.

As the light began to swirl she called through it, "Come through one at a time in 30 second intervals."

"Alright," Love Heart entered first, followed by Confidence, Anger Heart, Guidance Heart, Calm Heart, then Independent Bear, each waiting 30 seconds before following the other in.

The guards scanned them over with their magic. Sensing no gold on them they relaxed. The one who spoke said, "Sorry for this. Old habits and all. Would you like someone to take you to the Royal Caves or can you find it on your own?"

"We'd appreciate an escort, we're not too familiar with the place yet," Calm Heart said.

She nodded, "Give me a moment to get our runner." Turning to the trees she called the young pegasus who had been assigned to the portal.

"Orion can you take these guys to the Royal Caves." A young a molten bronze stallion came forward. On his forehead was a yellow star and had a ring of star shaped marks around his middle.

He nodded and smiled at the Magi "Can you fly or are we walking?"

"We'll drive," Love Heart said, conjuring a cloud car that they all piled into, "Lead on, Orion."

Nodding he spread his wings and took off. "You picked a good day to come," he called over his shoulder, "The weather is perfect for flying."

"It really feels like it!" Confidence called back, holding onto Love Heart, as Indy was driving.

Orion gave a happy whinny as he flew towards Pearl Head Mountains. It was a relatively short flight, only about ten minutes. Landing gracefully he waited for the Magi. "You have it from here?"

"Thank you Orion," Calm Heart stroked his head, "We'll take it from here."

Tossing his head he took to the air again. The guards nodded at the Magi. "He's in. You can go see him."

"Thank you," Love Heart nodded as he led the rest of the magi into the royal caves.

The further into the cave they got they began to hear music filtering up the tunnel. Blue had a stereo going and was in his human form doing some exercises. He was on the floor doing push-ups when he saw the Magi come in. Grinning he paused mid push up and shouted over the music, "Well if it isn't the heros of the year."

"It's good to see you again, Kingsire Blue," Love Heart said. Each of the magi bowed, though Guidance had to more or less force Anger Heart to go along with it.

"We're here to report that the last of the hunter bases have been wiped out, and all their leaders have been killed or incarcerated," Indy said. "Several rookies and recruits ran off but none of them have ever seen a Pegasus and will likely just forget about the organization given enough time."

Blue nodded and got to his feet. Wiping his hands on his pants he bowed in return to the magi, "Thank you all. You have done my kind a great service. If there is anything you need and it is within my power to grant, it's yours."

"Well we would like to speak to your gods, Daybreak and Night Shade," Love Heart said.

"We feel that we must speak to them for our participation in your war, and ask them to judge us for getting involved," Calm Heart said.

"Wait what?!" Anger Heart shot up.

"We got involved se we're part of this. You took part, Anger Heart," Confidence shot back at him.

Blue's eyebrow raised and his eyes widened slightly. "But you aren't Pegasus so they have no reign over you? Why do you need their approval?"

"Because we stepped in and ended your war for you, we took the vengeance I'm sure many of your people wanted and stole it from them over something relatively minor," Love Heart said. "I debated this for a while but I wouldn't feel right just showing up, killing your enemies, then leaving and not making sure we haven't done anything to wrong you."

"If that's the way you feel. I'm sure we can do that. In fact, you can come to the Spirit Chamber. That's where I go if I ever need to reach them." Grabbing a towel he wiped his face. "Are you all coming?"

"Yes, we _all_ are," Confidence shot a look at Anger Heart, who just glared back.

Love Heart took Confidence's hand in his own, "Lead on, Kingsire," he said.

"Where's Fauna? I'm surprised we haven't run into her yet," Calm Heart asked.

Blue winced, "Fauna is taking a vacation in Care-a-Lot for a bit. She's been having a rough couple of days."

"Alright, we'll talk to her later," Guidance said.

Clearing his throat Blue suggested "You may want to give her some space for a while."

"Alright," Guidance Heart said back.

Their hallway emptied into a medium size cave with silver crystal and pearls in the walls. A pedestal with two feathers on it was in the center of the room. "Alright I'll summon them and then stick around if you don't mind." Blue told them.

"We don't mind, they're your deities," Indy replied.

Taking the feathers Blue coated them in his magic: "Daybreak, Night Shade I wish to speak with you." The crystals pulsed with light. After a blinding flash two Pegasus stood before the Magi. They looked different from any other Pegasus they had seen. They glowed with ethereal light.

The paler one, who glowed like the sun addressed Blue, "You summoned us Kingsire?"

Bowing, Blue said, "the Magi wish to speak with you."

Both beings looked at the group, "Yes we anticipated this meeting," Night Shade said.

Daybreak nodded, "Speak Magi."

The Magi all bowed to Daybreak and Night Shade and Love Heart spoke. "Daybreak and Night Shade of the Pegasus, we've come before you to answer for our participation in your war against the Hunters, as we have interfered in your war and destroyed your enemies, something that you forbade your own kind to do."

"Yes we do. But you are not our kind. We thank you for what you have done, but that is all." Daybreak told him.

"If you are certain," Love Heart said, "We wished to submit ourselves to your judgement and if you simply wish to thank us, then we shall accept."

Night Shade nodded, "Understand we do not condone violence. But we have a special hatred for these humans, so for saving our children we are forever grateful. You protected them from more than you know."

"You're welcome then," Confidence spoke up as she stood up and smiled.

"Thank you," Indy said.

"More than we know?" Calm Heart asked, Blue too looked confused.

"Our kind is a very proud race, as such we do not like to be made fools of. My mate and I saw a terrible vengeance coming from our kind if they had been allowed to kill the hunters." Night Shade told them. Looking to Blue she added "And they wouldn't have stopped at just the Hunters."

"So we saved them from being consumed by rage, I understand that," Calm Heart took a deep breath.

"I must admit that I felt such an emotion overwhelming me when we started the attack on their headquarters," Love Heart nodded.

"Then perhaps, once things have calmed down, the Pegasus can begin a peaceful communication with earth," Indy said, "Though such an event is likely a long ways off.

Blue nodded at the notion but get seemed distracted. The goddesses words troubled him. "I know what worries you young Kingsire. You fear for the one you love."

He nodded to Daybreak. "She's been acting strangely and she's always been unpredictable."

"We cannot be directly involved. You know this." He nodded to the god and Daybreak continued "Fauna Greywolf has been given a trying path to walk. Know this and judge her actions accordingly. She is not so different from the Magi."

"Yeah, even though the wishing star let us take care of the hunters our own family still hates us," Anger Heart scoweled at the ground.

"They don't really hate us, they're just nervous and a bit scared," Guidance Heart said.

"Do you think Fauna will do anything reckless?" Confidence asked. In the silence that followed she chuckled nervously, "Right I know, but I mean reckless for her."

"Renegade is with her. He'll keep an eye in her," Blue said.

"Is there anything else you require?" Night Shade asked.

Love Heart shook his head, "No, thank you for meeting with us, Daybreak and Night Shade."

"Then we shall depart." Night Shade moved closer to her mate and as they took off she whispered, "We should have told him."

Daybreak shook his head, looking sad "You know we can't my love."

As the deities flew higher the crystals began to glow again. Another bright flash blinded the group and when their eyes cleared the god and goddess were gone.

"Well that was enlightening, so now what?" Anger Heart asked.

Arms tossed and teeth grinding Blue shrugged "I'll be here. Doing Kingsire stuff."

"Are you alright, Blue?" Calm Heart Lynx asked.

"I want to go check on Fauna. But they'll never let me leave," he told her.

"We can go check on her," Confidence offered.

"That might not be a good idea, from what we've heard she'd probably just get madder at us because we took her revenge from her," Love Heart shook his head.

Blue nodded, "Most likely. Plus I need to get away for just a few hours. I've been feeling trapped lately."

"Mind if we explore the falls for a while? I'd rather not have to go back to concerts until we've recovered from this ordeal," Indy asked.

He nodded, "In fact I'll be leaving with you." shifting into a mouse he crawled into one of Anger Heart's pockets.

"Hey!" Anger Heart jumped but Calm Heart put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just let him, it's his own way of getting out for the day," She said. Anger Heart grumbled but said nothing.

"Yeah it's the only way. No one outside my friends knows I can shift like Fauna. Just drop me in the trees and from there I can go in my own."

"Alright," Anger Heart said as they headed out of the cave.

Getting through the portal had been easy, the one that opened in the Forest of Feelings was the only one not guarded. He supposed it was due to the fact only Fauna ever used it. Before leaving the Magi he had given them some guidelines to follow while exploring. He warned them which herds were aggressive and what areas they should steer clear of. And finally he told them how to find the members of "The Wolf Pack" just in case they needed anything.

Looking around the Forest he tried to determine which way to start looking for Fauna. He barely knew his way around "This could take a while," groaning he began walking.

Twenty minutes passed and he hadn't had any luck. He hadn't even seen any cousins to check with. "This is ridiculous." Blue wasn't going to do the locater spell unless he had to but his patience was vanishing quickly. Calling up the spelling he asked it to find Fauna. A bubble appeared showing her walking away from a house in Care a lot, looking as frustrated as he felt. Spreading his wings he took to the air.

Grumpy hadn't been home so Fauna had moved off to find another sulking spot. Getting to the playground she sat on a swing letting it sway slightly. A shadow passed over her a few minutes later making her look up.

"Blue? What are you doing here?" She was grinning as he took the swing next to her in his human form.

"I just came to check on you." Leaning over she kissed him.

"But how did you get away?"

"Well the Magi came to speak with Daybreak and Night Shade -"

Fauna had been about to kiss him again but pulled back as he mentioned that. "Oh."

"Fauna they did us a huge favour but I told them to give you space for a while. Anyway Night Shade mentioned how it was expected you would be upset..." The look on her face made him wish get could take the words back.

"Oh so now you're talking about me." Getting up she walked away.

Blue followed her, "Yes because I'm worried about you. I just wanted to know if they could tell me you'd be okay."

Eyes wide she rounded on him, "You asked them about my future! Are you joking! How well do you know me?"

"I didn't ask them so chill! They knew I was worried about you and gave me advice!" His temper was on the rise and Fauna's next statement only fueled it on.

"Awesome! So you needed celestial advice on how to deal with your girlfriend."

He grabbed her arm, "Well when she's acting like a time bomb on edge yeah I do. You're being psychotic! All I did was come check on you-"

She yanked her hand away, "When have I ever been okay with being checked up on! Even before we started dating."

"Yeah well guess what? Rules changed when you agreed to let me in as your boyfriend. You don't get to be selfish anymore!" He shouted at her.

Mouth agape she stared at him.

Taking a deep breath he calmed down a bit, "I want you to want me to check up on you. You get to have me around even when you are being a psycho. That's what love is."

Her mouth closed and she let out a calming breath as well. Blue gave her a soft smile "You can let your shields down around me."

Slowly she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. "You're right. I'm Sorry." He hugged her back feeling relieved. He was starting to believe Fauna would get over this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Proud Heart picked up a box of pencils, "Hmm," she scanned them over.

"I think you're examining those a bit too closely," Defiant said, as he picked our more binders to add to the massive stack on his one arm, "Why do I have to carry everything?"

"Because you have magical super strength and you want to train it yourself," Bright Heart replied.

Noble heart Chuckled as he saw Defiant under the pile of school supplies "At least our teachers seem to be taking this seriously."

True Heart nodded as she looked over whiteboards and markers, "The others will come around once they realize this is good for them."

In spite of himself Noble Heart laughed, "True heart dear I think you are forgetting all the times our charges have changed our minds with their stubbornness."

Laughing as well True Heart responded, "wishful thinking I suppose."

"So how much more do we need? Even I have my limits," Defiant said.

"Not much more I think. We can pay and then go track down Illusion, Harmony, and Brave Heart." Tender Heart said. He was looking over composition notebooks and grabbing several armloads.

"Hey Proud Heart, you OK?" Bright Heart tapped the cat's shoulder.

"Huh, oh well I'm just thinking about a conversation I had with Loyal Heart a while ago," Proud Heart said.

"What were you talking about that school supplies reminded you of it?" Tender Heart asked.

"Not the supplies, I've just been thinking about it and now that were here, and it's calm, I can't get it out of my mind," Proud Heart said.

"Well can you tell us what _it_ is?" Defiant asked.

Tender Heart nodded "Seriously. None of us are mind readers you know."

"Loyal Heart and I are thinking about having another child," Proud Heart said.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" Defiant was suddenly hopping around as he had dropped the tower of supplies on his foot.

Making a face Tender Heart said, "Could you keep it down Defiant? You're drawing attention." Looking to Proud Heart he asked, "Are you sure this is the time? Trust is still in diapers and you two will be having a lot on your plate as it is."

"I'm sorry, I'll try to eliminate the concept of _searing pain!_" Defiant shot back.

"Well I'm thinking about it," Proud Heart admitted, "I know it would be a lot of work but well, I just like the idea."

True Heart came over. "Are you absolutely sure. I mean with one baby you and Loyal can still do things. And you should. You both are still young. But with two, and two young ones at that, you will have very little time for yourselves."

"I know, I still need to think about it," Proud Heart smiled, "But honestly, I think I'd like it, and I know it will be a lot of work and I'm willing to take that chance."

"Well then good luck with it." Tender Heart headed for the checkout, "Just don't let it affect your work."

Noble shook his head, "Oh Tender Heart."

"Right," Defiant tested his foot, "at least it's not broken." He knelt down and concentrated his magic into his body, lifting the stack of supplies up as they headed for the checkout.

Illusion was waiting for them outside the store. He was leaning on the railing and munching on a pretzel covered in cinnamon sugar. Seeing them come out with tons of bags he asked, "You fin' everytin you need?"

"And then some," Bright Heart nodded, "So should we find Brave Heart and Harmony and get lunch?"

"Like I said. It shouldn be too hard. Last I saw dey were eatin _chocolat a couvert des fraises _by de fountain." He pointed to the lower level. The others looked over the balcony and sure enough, Brave Heart and Harmony were snuggled up feeding each other the chocolate covered strawberries.

"So do we drop in on them or let them think we left without them?" Defiant asked.

"I hate to break up such a sweet moment," Proud Heart said, watching them reverently.

"How about we grab food to go and grab them on the way out. I'd rather not be away from the twins much longer," True Heart said.

"Sounds good," Defiant Heart said, "Where to?"

They decided rather than all be forced to eat the same thing they would just grab what they wanted at the food court.

Harmony meanwhile had her head resting on Brave Heart's shoulder. "I dig having alone time with you. It's been awhile since we just chillaxed like this."

"Yeah, just the two of us. Hopefully we can have more time during the school time," Brave Heart kissed her cheek, "I don't have to give out or correct much homework."

She smiled as he kissed her, "Yeah me either. I'm sure we can find time for a little extra credit work." Tilting her head she kissed his chin.

"I like the sound of that," Brave Heart smiled and picked up one of the chocolate strawberries and pressing it to her mouth.

Biting into in gently she let her eyes close. "Mmmm, these are bangin." Licking her lips clean of goo she held up one to Brave Heart.

Brave Heart took it in his mouth and chewed, "Mmhmm," he said nuzzling her as he chewed and swallowed.

"Well well well, look like de king de jungle enjoyin some time wid de queen o' soul. Don you two look cozy?" Illusion teased as he and the others walked up to the two.

"I am," Brave Heart replied, doing his best not to let this ruin their time.

Harmony snuggled deeper into his shoulder, "You all finish getting your supplies?"

Etienne nodded. "An we grabbed some food. Rather de odahs did. Ah prefer what I have at home."

Tender Heart rolled his eyes. "So If you two are ready we should go. Tell you what, I will go back with Illusion so you can have the cloud mobile to yourself."

"If we must," Brave Heart sighed and helped Harmony to her feet.

"Don't sweat it boy toy. You and I can continue Act two of 'Our Time Together' back home." She told him.

"I like the sound of that," Brave Heart kissed her back.

"Well we can start on the lesson plans and class break up tomorrow then," Noble Heart said as they left the mall.

Back in the Falls the Pegasus were looking over the Magi in interest. By now they had heard who it was that dispatched the Hunters, however they weren't quite what they had expected.

"Are they scared of us?" Guidance Heart asked, looking around at the pegasus who were looking back.

"I think maybe they are just unsure. They don't interact with the outside world all that much. Yes we killed their enemy, but that's all they know about us," Calm Heart voiced.

"Well come and get to know us then," Confidence smiled and approached the nearest pegasus.

Seeing Confidence stepping forward the Pegasus flicked her ears back and took a step back as well. A stallion came to stand next to her, "Although we look like your mortal horses, we do not share their mannerisms. I warn you now that you should not just run up to one of my kind and assume you will be welcome."

Another mare came forward from the back, snorting. "Oh relax. She's just coming to say hello."

"Thanks. What's your name then?" Confidence Heart asked, "Call me Confidence Heart."

"My name is Peachleaf. And please ignore most of what my associates said. Yes we do not like being approached so cavalierly, but how could you be expected to know that."

"Well that kinda cuts out most of her approach plans," Love Heart laughed.

"Hey!" Confidence glared but caught his smile and laughed a bit with him.

"Well what would you suggest we do then?" Independent Bear asked.

She raised a wing, "Wave and say hello first. Then if we respond you can come up. Then we don't feel ambushed."

"Well, hello," Guidance raised a hand and waved at a nearby Pegasus.

The Pegasus nodded in greeting and approached the Raccoon, "Thank you for what you all did. I have two young ones and I am happy to know they will grow up in a Hunter free world."

"Oh, you're welcome," Guidance smiled.

Peachleaf nodded in approval. "Much better. And I agree with the sentiment. You have made our lives easier indeed."

Guidance reached a hand out nervously then stopped, "sorry I know you're different but you still look like horses so I'm not sure how to... I want to pet your head."

Peachleaf looked startled "Oh. Well I suppose that's alright. I'm glad you asked." She lowered her head down to Guidance's level.

Guidance reached out and stroked the back of her head.

"Well it'll take time to adjust," Calm Heart said, "what should we do right now?"

Peachleaf shrugged, "I suppose whatever you had planned for the day before you began speaking with us."

Anger Heart shrugged, "I dunno, we haven't real been around the falls before."

"Continue to explore then. I'll be sure to have a talk with our Kingsire about how he left you to fend for yourselves. If you like I can see if my son can take you around for a while," Peachleaf offered.

"We'd appreciate that, Peachleaf. What's your son's name?" Love Heart asked.

"I have three. But I'd not be acting in your best interest if I left you with my two oldest. They're a bit...much." She was moving away and seemed to expect them to follow her. The Magi moved to follow Peachleaf.

"A bit much?" Indy asked.

"They are very close, mostly due to the fact they are twins. And they use their supernatural ability to read each other's minds to basically harass everyone around them, including me. I spent most of their childhood getting them out of trouble," she informed them, "They don't enjoy rules and make a sport of breaking them."

"They sound like fun," Anger Heart said.

"They probably wouldn't if you were on the receiving end of their stuff," Calm Heart said.

"Exactly." The mare was looking around. "Hmmm that's odd. He was right here?" She continued to move forward.

"What is his guardian form?" Guidance asked.

"Red wolf, but he never takes it." Voicing a whinny she attempted to call him. An answering call came a few seconds later. Grinning she told the Magi, "He'll be here soon."

"What's his name?" Love Heart asked.

"Alright mom whats the big deal now? Did Sandz and Windz pee in the river again?" Redsnout landed in front of the group. Seeing the Magi he scowled, "What are you guys doing with my mom?"

"We've met," Love Heart said, "hi Red Snout. We just came for a visit now that our global sweep of hunter bases is finished."

"Splendid for you. And I know, we had a party to celebrate and everything. I fail to see why you are walking around with my mom and why she's calling me."

"I was hoping you could show them around. Apparently Blue didn't give them enough instruction to find their way."

The red roan scowled, "Well then why doesn't Blue do it? What's he got today?"

Calm Heart spoke up, "He's not allowed out of the royal caves today, for one reason or another."

"He snuck off to see Fauna didn't he. Please who do you think you're talking to." Red Snout laughed at their weak attempt to fool him. "Alright mom I guess I can take over from here."

She nudged him, "Good boy. Well see you all later," turning Peachleaf returned to where they met her.

"We're not tryign to fool you, Red Snout," Anger Heart shot back.

"He just asked us not to let anyone know," Love Heart added.

"May I ask? Why are you so aggressive towards us?" Indy asked.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm this aggressive towards everyone I don't like," he responded tartly.

"Riiiight, so you don't like us, got it," Anger Heart huffed. "Let me guess, you have other things you'd rather be doing?"

He shrugged, "Mom asked me to show you around so I will. Just don't expect the platinum package."

"Well we'll take the economy tickets then, ocne we have our bearings we'll probably find our own way," Confidence said.

"So there was a celebration here a while ago?" Guidance Heart asked.

"Yeah just a typical all night festival with food and drink and merriment." He told them in as disinterested a voice as any of them had heard. "Come on. There's some high ground over this way where I can show you some landmarks."

"Alright, lead on Red Snout," Love Heart said.

Grumbling something under his breath he moved forward. "So does this mean you guys will be coming here all the time?"

"Probably not, we just wanted to talk to your gods and get their approval for our actions, we'll probably go back to touring for a while after this," Love Heart said.

"That sounds like an excellent plan." He replied. The ground under their feet began to rise as they climbed the lookout ridge. "Alright so from here you can see our two mountain ranges, Onyx and Pearl Head." He used his wing to point out the less familiar range to them in the distance. Its peaks were as black as night. "And that way is the desert region, that way the sea, and everywhere in between are all sorts of fun surprises."

"The mountains seem like fun," Confidence stared out at the peaks.

"Awesome, go ahead and check them out. Some of our more reclussive members live there, oh and the wolverine herd." Smirking he said "If you run into Pyor make sure you comment on how pretty you think he is. He loves that."

"Pyor? Who's that?" Guidance asked.

"Alpha of the wolverine herd. Anything else?"

"Nah, we're good," Love Heart said, "We'll fly around and take a look."

"See you guys don't need me. You've got this covered." Shaking off his body he looked in the direction of Pearl Head, "See you all around."

"See ya," Love Heart waved him off and conjured a cloud car, "Well let's take a look around."

Snorting Red Snout flew off. Even if they were the ones responsible for killing the Hunters, they were still Care Bears, and he was determined to hold onto his feelings about them.

Renegade walked alongside Treat Heart, heading for her house. "So where exactly do you live, Treat Heart?"

"I live towards the edge of the forest. I don't need all the trees around me like some people do." She pointed to the pink roof in the distance.

"Neat," Renegade smiled.

"So are you and Fauna getting along alright?" Treat Heart asked him.

"Pretty well," Renegade said, "Though she's been down ever since the Hunters were killed."

Treat Heart nodded, "I can't say I understand it, but knowing Fauna I'm not surprised she is acting this way."

By now they had reached the front door of Treat Heart's house, "Well, can I come in?"

She giggled, "Are you really a vampire in disguise? Do I have to invite you or otherwise you can't cross the threshold?"

"No, I'm just used to, well some pegasus are very private and don't like people inviting themselves into their territory," Renegade explained.

"Sounds like you are learning fast. Well I am not a pegasus and this is not the falls. You are always welcome in my house Renegade," she told him while unlocking her door.

"Thanks, Treat," Renegade said as he followed her into her house.

It was not as orderly as some of the other houses in Care-a-Lot. Treat Heart had her things lying about haphazardly and had piles of recipe magazines and books lying on almost every surface. "Sorry for the mess. I don't clean up much since it's usually just me."

"I thought only single guys had messy houses," Renegade observed.

"Again another misnomer," She grabbed a pile of clothes off her couch, "Feel free to sit."

"Well it's not that bad," Renegade sat down, "So what do you do for fun?"

"Umm mostly baking, and eating I suppose," she joked with a nervous giggle, "I like to do things with the other cousins too, nothing really specific. I like to try new things."

"What kind of new things?" Renegade asked.

"Well Cozy and Jolly tried to teach me water skiing and I've played field hockey with Cheer and some of the other girls. Brave Heart showed me how to lasso once."

"Lasso huh?" Renegade said. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"I was going to spend today painting my shutters. You can help if you want," Treat Heart suggested.

"Sure, I could help with that," Renegade stood up.

"Great. Let me just change into some overalls and I'll grab the stuff from around back," smiling at him she went into her bedroom.

"Alright," Renegade said. He waited for a minute before heading outside to the back.

Treat Heart wasn't long. Emerging in daisy decorated overalls she walked straight to the paint cans. "Alright. I'd like to get three coats on each." Grabbing a screwdriver she began to work the lids off.

"OK, just tell me what I have to do," Renegade said.

"I think I should be heading home now," Blue whispered to Fauna. She was laying back against him and he was leaning against a cloud bank.

He felt her sigh, "I guess so, wouldn't want the Council to send out a search party when they realize you're gone." Getting up she held a hand down to him and pulled him to his feet.

Taking advantage of their close proximity he kissed her slowly. Fauna kept it going for as long as she could, taking her time and moving her lips gently against his.

"I'll see you in a few days." He nodded and hand in hand they headed back for the portal. Before Blue went through they shared one more quick kiss. Fauna watched him leave, waiting until the portal closed before turning away.

"So are you gonna stick around for a few days," Playful asked, dropping from a tree nearby and hanging by his tail.

Fauna yelped, "Holy crap you scared the shit out of me!" Glaring at the monkey she nodded, "I was planning to. How long have you been there?"

"About ten seconds," Playful replied, "I was just on my way to see Funshine."

She smirked, "Not surprising. You haven't seen Grumpy around anywhere have you? He hasn't been home all day."

"Nope, he might be at the gym, but Swift Heart's home now," Playful replied.

Fauna nodded, "Yeah I left her this morning fast asleep. You guys were out late last night. What were you doing?"

"We were visiting Good Luck and Polite in paradise valley," Playful replied, "Oh yeah, Polite's pregnant now."

"Eew. Why is everyone getting knocked up all of a sudden." Making a face she walked with Playful Heart towards Swift Hearts burrow. "I mean I couldn't even imagine having a kid now. They are such a huge commitment."

"Yeah, I mean Funshine and I haven't even had sex yet, not like we have to anyway," Playful giggled.

"Playful Heart! Gross! Does the phrase TMI mean anything to you?" Hands clapped over her ears she shook her head. "I mean it's bad enough I know that's how babies happen, I don't need to be picturing you all doing it too."

By now they were at the Swift Heart's burrow, "I just said we weren't... well we're here, gotta go!" Playful Heart bounded off, not wanting to provoke another outburst.

Swift Heart had been just climbing out of her burrow and was able to see Playful Heart running off. "What did you say to him?"

Fauna looked appaled, "Me? He was the one telling me how Polite is preggo and that he and Funshine haven't played bed sheet bingo yet."

Swift Heart laughed, "He should know better. Oh man. Come on, we're meeting up with Grumpy for dinner."

Fauna grinned at that "Awesome. Just like old times." Cringing inwardly Swift Heart kept a smile on her face and nodded. Together the two headed for Care-a-Lot.

Grumpy had just finished setting his table when the girls arrived. Fauna sniffed and felt her mouth water, "Oh man, is that Chinese food I smell?"

"Well either that or the deodorant I bought in Shanghai is working." Scowling at Grumpy she stuck her tongue out and moved past him.

Digging through the take out bag she tried to find the dish intended for her, "Nice to see you too Fauna and your welcome." Her response was a wave of the hand. "I thought we taught her manners."

Swift Heart shrugged, "What can I say. You know how much she likes Chinese."

Grumpy nodded and took in Swift Hearts attire. She was wearing jeans and a semi nice shirt. "Did you get dressed up for me?" He teased.

"Don't get so excited. It's laundry day and this is all I had that would even sort of work," she told him while tweaking his nose.

As she moved past him he whispered, "Too late about the excited bit." Swift Heart blushed and sent a sidelong glance at him.

Fauna watched the exchange with rice noodles hanging from her mouth. Her eyes flicked between the two, waiting to see what Swift Heart chose to do. When her friend moved away from Grumpy and sat down she quickly chewed the noodles and swallowed. "Don't hold back on my account. I'm used to you guys making out in front of me."

"I told you Fauna we aren't back together." Swift Heart reminded her.

Scoffing Fauna spooned more food on her plate, "Whatever. We'll see how long that lasts."

"And what does that mean?" Swift Heart glared at her from across the table.

"Oh come on Swifty, I could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife. It's so obvious you want to be back with Grumpy. You're just being stubborn, trying to prove you don't need a man in your life or whatever. Give the poor guy a break and just get over it."

Shocked, Swift Heart gave a false laugh, "Are you kidding me? Is that what you think I'm doing."

"Swift Heart maybe now isn't the best time to do this."

She held up a hand telling Grumpy to hush. Fauna nodded seemingly unaware of how her words were affecting Swift Heart, "Yeah. Everyone else may be too scared to say it to you but I'm not."

"Oh well then allow me to return the favor. You need to stop being such a bitch to everyone just because you weren't allowed to go kill Hunters. Wahhhh! I don't deserve this attitude from you and it is not going to continue." Fauna's eyes narrowed and Swift Heart continued, "What's the matter Fauna? Does the truth hurt? You can dish it out but you can't take it?"

Grumpy tried once more to intervene, "Alright we've all said our piece so how about we just let it go and eat."

Fauna clearly hadn't heard him. "You know it's not just about killing the Hunters Swift Heart. It's about me trying to make right what happened to my mom. But I get how you don't get that since your parents abandoned you. They chose not to love you."

Swift Heart actually felt the air rush from her lungs at Fauna's last dig. Sure they had fought before, all sisters did, but that was a low blow and while Swift Heart had heard Fauna use them before, she had never been on the receiving end of one.

"Fauna that's enough! Don't you dare speak to her like that! Swift Heart has gone to bat for you more times than anyone else in this family and you are treating her like garbage. Just admit you don't know everything and accept that." She looked to Grumpy in surprise, not expecting him to react like that. "And on that note, I heard about all the lip you've been giving today and that too is going to stop. None of us took your revenge away from you so stop taking it out on us." He glowered at her as Swift Heart sat silent beside him.

Fauna smirked and folded her arms, looking completely at ease, "Good move Grumpy. Taking her side will definitely assure that she jumps into bed with you faster and they she can agree with you over and over again."

His cheeks went bright red. Flinging his arm out he pointed to the door, "Get out! Get out right now! Go back to your Falls and abuse those friends for a while. We are done with putting up with you."

She rolled her eyes, "You don't mean that. Come on its me."

"No, you're not you anymore. The Fauna we knew would not have said any of the things you have. So until she comes back, you are not welcome in my house. It's time to learn your actions have consequences Fauna."

Swift Heart nodded, "Same goes for me. Don't bother going back to the burrow. Just go away." Crossing her arms she glared at Fauna. "We no longer care what you do. If you want to go kill a hundred humans that's fine. Just don't expect us to be there to bail you out."

Fauna looked between the two and realized they were serious. "Wait guys come on, this is just a fight."

Grumpy pointed to the door again, "I said get out." Getting up from the table she fled through the back door. Even after she was a good distance away all she could see were the angry faces of her two closest friends. What had she done? Why was this happening? Tears began to run down her cheeks and she felt her knees giving out. Falling to the clouds she doubled over and let her tears fall. Tender Heart was one thing, but she had snapped at Blue, Swift Heart, and Grumpy all in the same day.

Through her cries, that little voice in the back of her head that had egged her on chimed in. Why was she so upset? If they were really her friends they would have understood why she was so on edge. They should know this was a big deal for her. Clearly they just didn't care about her as much as she thought they did.

"We no longer care what you do." Grumpy had said. Those words were like fuel to the darkness growing in her.

Feeling it surge forth she got to her feet and wiped her eyes. "Fine. If they don't care anymore, then why should I. I know plenty of other ways I can get the satisfaction I need." Her thoughts settled on her hateful Grandsire once more. "If he hadn't pushed mom away, none of this would have happened," shifting to her true form she took to the air.

Snowy Heart shuddered in his seat at the cafe table. Share looked up from her menu, "Snowy, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Just a sudden bad feeling, I can't say exactly what though," Snowy shook his head, "But it can't be nothing, I wouldn't get this feeling when I'm not meditating if it wasn't serious."

"Wanna head home then?" Share asked.

"Oh no, I don't want to spoil our date," Snowy smiled.

"Alright, if you're sure," Share said.

The waiter returned and took their orders; once they were alone, Share spoke up again. "Snowy, are you happy with our current relationship?"

Snowy looked up, shocked, "Of course I am, aren't you?"

"Well, I've been thinking about things lately and well, I was wondering if you'd like to take the next step in our relationship."

"You mean... having sex?" Snowy asked. Share nodded. Snowy sighed, "I admit that I've given it some thought but with everything that's been happening lately I've been rather preoccupied."

"I understand," Share said, "But thanks for at least thinking about it."

"You're welcome, maybe we can talk about it when we get home," Snowy said. Share smiled, leaned over and kissed him.

"Loyal Heart, I'm home," Proud Heart said as she entered the house. The gurgling and giggles of Trust Heart drew her to the living room, where Loyal Heart was lying on his back with the orange puppy on his tummy.

"Welcome back milady," Loyal Heart smiled up at his wife. Trust smiled and waved at his mom, who came over and lifted him off Loyal Heart.

"Did you miss me?" Proud Heart asked. Trust Just giggled as Proud Heart tickled his paws.

"I was hoping he'd lie down for a nap soon. How did your shopping trip go, Proud Heart?" Loyal asked, sitting up on the floor.

"We got everything we needed so we'll be ready once we make the lesson plans," Proud Heart moved to sit on the couch.

Loyal Heart moved to sit next to her, "That's good. So have you given any thought to what we were discussing?" he asked.

"I have," Proud Heart nodded, "And I'd like to have another child, but I don't want to really try too hard." Proud Heart continued to tickle her son's paws, causing him to shriek in laughter. "So what I was thinking is that I'll just stop taking my birth control pills but we won't increase our nightly activity. How does that sound."

"It sounds fine to me, milady," Loyal Heart kissed his wife and carefully 'rescued' his son from his mom's hands. "You might have a little brother or sister soon, Trust Heart."

As Fauna touched down on the thunder cloud lightning cracked just in front of her making her feathers stand on end. Before her loomed No-Hearts castle, as dark and gloomy as ever. But if she wanted power she knew this was the place to be. After all it wasn't for lack of magic that the sorcerer failed to get rid of the Care Bears, he just lacked creativity. Walking up the stairs she was instantly surrounded by a group of shadows. Instead of fighting them off she said, "I am here to see your master. I have a proposition to discuss with him." One of the shadows floated back inside to relay her message.

In no time at all the front doors were creaking open and Beastly came running out. Chuckling he said, "Right this way Fauna, Lord No-Heart will see you. But no funny business."

Spreading her wings she indicated their surroundings, "You can see I'm alone Beastly." Walking past him she entered the castle and didn't even jump when the door slammed behind her.

"Well well well." Fauna spun out of reflex to face the stairs. She had grown up learning to be cautious of that voice. No Heart slowly descended, "I never thought this day would come. Fauna Greywolf, here to make a deal with me." She could almost feel his red eyes looking her over. "Something about you is different."

"A lot about me is different," she corrected him.

"Then tell me, what has changed so much that after years of defeating me and dodging my attempts to take you down do you come to me so willingly?" He was circling her now. "How can I be sure this isn't some trick?"

Fauna snickered, "Do you really think the Care Bears would subject me to playing nice just to trick you? Besides when have they ever had the guts to make the first move."

No Heart felt a pleasant tingle down his spine at Fauna's words, "Then by all means, tell me what this proposition of yours is."

She grinned darkly, "I am sick and tired of playing by someone else's rules, especially when they haven't been working for me. I am ready to do things my way and to do that I need to be stronger. I want to be able to be in the same room as gold without falling to my knees. I want people to fear me when I come into the room, and most of all, I want to not be spoken to like a child who doesn't understand her own actions." Shedding her pegasus form for her human one she placed her hands on her hips and looked boldly into No Heart's eyes, "and to do this I need you to teach me. So in exchange I will be giving you what you always wanted. Me. From this moment on I will be your assistant." Looking over her shoulder she snidely added, "And I will be a vast improvement over the current one." Beastly made a face at her.

No Heart could hardly contain his glee, "I believe I can accept those terms. Beastly, take Fauna to the potion room. I will be there shortly."

Fauna held out her hand to stop Beastly, "No need. I've snuck in enough to know." Heading for the stairs she started climbing them.

"I don't get it boss. How do you know she won't double cross us?"

No Heart was clutching his pendant, "Because, nitwit, I can see her inner being and it is darkening by the minute. Whatever happened to her has made her no longer care; she won't be able to avoid succumbing to my power," his triumphant laughter echoed throughout the castle as thunder sounded again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fauna was looking over the potion room shelves when No Heart game gliding soundlessly into the room. Seeing him out of the corner of her eye she asked, "Anyone ever tell you you sort of move like one of those Ringwraiths from Lord of the Rings?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, bushy eyebrows slanting down, "I don't know what that means but I'm going to ignore it." Going to a box on a pedestal he pulled out an amulet like his only smaller, "This will help you to channel all the excess power you will be gaining." He tossed it to her.

Fauna caught it and scowled, "Hey it's not lit up."

"You have to take it to the thunder pit for that but we can't do it just now. We need certain ingredients which Beastly is fetching. For now explore the castle and learn your way. I will see you later at the pit." Bending over he peered into her face, "and remember, my shadows report everything they see too me."

Fauna slipped the necklace on, "Yeah yeah I got it. No touching all the old evil crap." She walked past No Heart and headed back down stairs.

"He's not entirely right, you know," a female voice spoke out as soon as No-Heart left the room, "His shadows aren't watching you for the moment."

Fauna froze where she was, "But it appears you are whoever you are. So show yourself." Her eyes scanned the hallway around her.

"Behind you." Fauna spun around to see a blue monkey leaning against the wall behind her.

She scowled at the monkey, "Well look whose cowardly ass finally crawled out of hiding. Does No Heart know you are lurking around here?"

"Not if I did my job correctly," Serious Heart Monkey examined her hand then pointed down at the purple nightshade flower on her tummy, "Like the new tummy symbol?"

Looking at it Fauna showed indiference. "I suppose it suits you. Pretty to look at but deadly if you get too close. I hear they are only irritating in small doses though so tell me quick what you want so you can go away."

"I've just been watching you for a bit, and I wanted to offer an opportunity to you. I know you're about to train under No-Heart but you have to know that he has his limits," Serious Heart said.

Fauna opted to ignore the bit about Serious watching her, "I'm aware of that, but he's all I got to work with. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, when you're done learning from him, I'll seek you out and maybe you can learn from who taught me," Fauna suddenly felt something snaking on her shoulder and she turned to swat it, only to discover a vine somehow growing out of the stone floor.

Getting her symbol glowing she sent short blast at the vine, incinerating the tip. "And who is that? Poison Ivy?"

"Not at all," The vine suddenly retreated into the floor, vanishing, "Just a little magic I've learned since I left No-Heart behind. Maybe when you're done here, whenever that is we'll be waiting for you."

"We? Who else is with you?" She thought none of the other opposites had survived.

A mirror suddenly formed on the wall behind the green monkey and she gave a nasty smile as she melted backwards into the surface. "Take a wild guess," she said before she vanished into the mirror, which shrunk and disappeared once she was gone.

Fauna stepped away from where the mirror had been eyes widening in fear briefly. Wonderland brought up bad memories, as did those bear rejects who had lured them there. Then again, after her argument with Swift Heart she wondered if she should still feel the same. Looking to make sure it was really gone Fauna left for another part of the castle.

Renegade stepped back, his shirt flecked with pink paint. "How's that look, Treat?" he asked.

She giggled, "The house looks great. But you look like your clothes have the chicken pox. Hot Pink chicken pox."

"Yeah I guess it'll be stuck like that," Renegade snickered, "You look about the same though. What should we do now?"

"We'll probably clean off before this dries in too bad. You can use my shower if you want." She began gathering the brushes and paint trays. However before she got far she slipped, spilling a half full tray all over herself.

"Treat Heart! Are you alright?" Renegade moved to help her stand.

Looking down at her now totally pink front she began laughing. "I'm absolutely tickled pink. Don't even worry about it Renegade, I'm always a little klutzy."

"I guess you should shower first then, unless you want that color to be permanent," Renegade said.

Nodding she held a hand up to him still laughing, "That's probably a good idea." Renegade pulled her up and walked with her into the house, leaving her to enter the bathroom on her own.

"Make yourself at home Renegade. I should be out soon my skin is easy to clean."

"Alright," Renegade replied, he moved to sit on the couch. "I wonder if there's anything on TV," he said, grabbing the remote and turning Treat Heart's set on. Stepping into the shower she turned on her shower radio and began to dance along to the music as she scrubbed the paint off.

Renegade channel surfed for a bit then stopped when he heard the music coming from the bathroom. He began nodding along with the music as he heard it. "That's pretty good," he shut the TV off and got up, moving closer so he could listen.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their like it's better than yours. Damn right its better than yours, I could teach you but I'll have to charge." The radio sang out. Treat Heart turned off the radio and continued dancing her way to the mirror toweling off as she did so.

Renegade couldn't help but laugh at the lyrics, "That's a lot different than what the Magi play," he said aloud.

Treat Heart jumped hearing him right outside the door, "Yeah I prefer a little more hip hop and house music then most up here."

"Hip hop?" Renegade raised an eyebrow, "Well it sounds interesting."

Making sure the towel was secure she opened her bathroom door, "Shower is all yours, extra towels are on the shelves."

"Thanks," Renegade slipped past her into the bathroom. Going to her bedroom Treat Heart dug through the clothes on the floor looking for something to wear.

Thankfully Renegade's shower didn't take too long and he was dried and dressed in less than 15 minutes. He stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still damp from the shower.

By then Treat Heart was stumbling out of her bedroom fighting to get her jeans straight on her legs. Using the wall to balance herself she saw Renegade was done. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno," Renegade couldn't help but snicker, "having trouble?"

She nodded, "This always happens. My calves are too big and the jeans always get bunched around them." Balanced now she bent over and worked on the pant leg.

"Need some help?" Renegade offered.

"If you don't mind. I'll pull up if you can hold the hem in place."

Renegade took a hold of the hem, "Like this?" he asked.

She nodded at him "perfect." As his fingers trailed over her ankle she giggled, "Sorry I'm ticklish there."

"I'll be careful," Renegade said, "Ready when you are."

"Ready." Treat Heart rested her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. Renegade pulled upwards, working Treat Heart's jeans up her legs.

"Perfect. Thanks Ren." Patting his shoulder she stood straight.

"You're welcome. So now what?" Renegade asked.

"Well if you're not sick of me yet would you like to go to the movies?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Renegade smiled. Smiling at him Treat Heart led the way out of her house.

"Alright, I think we all agree that we should keep couples separate from each other in class groupings," Noble Heart said.

"Definately, we want them to concentrate on learning," Bright Heart nodded.

"Bet dey would do good in anatomy if we kept dem togetha," Illusion teased.

"I doubt that will be an issue," Proud Heart said.

"Will there be any issues with teachers who will be dating their students?" Tenderheart asked.

"I'm married to Loyal Heart, and I will be fine with it," Proud Heart countered, "I think everyone here can be trusted to stay on task."

"I will be," Bright Heart said.

Illusion nodded as well. "Jus so long as Glory don show up in her bikini I should be bon."

Harmony cast a glance at Brave Heart, "oh Yea. They should be fine. "

"Well I don't expect everyone to have their lesson plans finished," True Heart said, "But I do have some basic outlines for the more academic classes. I will leave the details up to each teacher. We need to decide how to do testing as a group however."

"I was thinking unit tests and then a final exam. That way no one will fall behind without us knowing about it. Then we can help them," Tenderheart offered up.

"One will also have to work with Terra Heart," Defiant Heart added, "Teach her to use brail and such since she's blind."

"That might work, but for the level of education we're reaching for then we might be able to get away without madatory tests," Bright Heart suggested.

"I've heard of that too but I agree with Tenderheart," Proud Heart nodded, "Now as for classroom division..." Proud Heart pushed a sheet of paper with the names of the rest of the Care Bear Family written on them.

Harmony looked over the list, "Alright for one how about share, wish, playful heart, gentle heart, and Lotsa Heart?"

"Sounds good," Bright Heart nodded, "One with Loyal Heart, Champ, Snowy, Bedtime and Grumpy."

"Bon. Den lez keep de siblins together an have Jolly an Grateful wid Secret, treat heart, an Love-a-Lot." Illusion offered. "I know Glory would feel better wid her frer der."

"Good idea," True Heart nodded.

"Well then Valiant, Friend, Funshine, Swift Heart and Cozy Heart can be in another class," Brave Heart said.

Tender Heart checked the list over. "That just leaves Cheer and Birthday so why don't we put them in with other groups." Looking at the formed classes he suggested "how about Cheer into with Shares group and Birthday with Valiant?"

"Sounds good, that way a couple teachers can have time off for lesson plans and grading every period," Noble Heart nodded, "Which brings up the next concern, how long should periods be?"

Illusion cleared his throat. "How bout dis. 45 min fo' de other periods an make de cookin class a double period. Dat way de don get bored in de academic ones but have enough time to make tings in mine."

Harmony crossed her arms "And who says they'll be bored in our classes?"

"Experience. I went to school fo' a bit. 'Member?" he replied.

"I've been to school too. Most classes are an hour but allowing for a 15 minutes break between classes would work, extending cooking to an hour and 45 minutes," Defiant noted.

Noble Heart nodded in approval. "Is everyone alright with this time frame?" He looked around the table at them.

"It sounds fine to me," Brave Heart said.

"I agree," Bright Heart added.

Harmony nodded as well, "It'll do."

"Alright then, let's work on our lesson plans," True Heart said.

In No Hearts castle Fauna stood on the edge of the lightning pit holding her now glowing amulet in her hands. Unlike No Hearts the crystal in the center glowed with golden light. "I guess this makes sense, since my magic is gold."

No Heart nodded, "Yes. And the fact you already know magic will help you learn." He couldn't hide his giddyness as he watched Fauna examine her amulet. "Don't be surprised if the light darkens over time. Mine did."

She saw Beastly watching her and waved the necklace tantalizingly, "What's the matter fur ball. Jealous?"

"N-n-n-n-no, not at all F-Fauna," Beastly shook his head.

Snickering she moved toward him, "What's the matter Beastly? You're not scared of me are you?"

"Umm yes! I mean no! I mean," Beastly pounded on his head, "I don't know what I mean."

She shifted into a bobcat and twined around him. "Oh Beastly there is nothing to be afraid of as long as you don't piss me off. And from our previous run ins I think you should know how to accomplish that."

Beastly nodded frantically but didn't reply.

"Fauna leave him alone. You can sharpen your claws on him later. I need him for trivial things." No Heart called to her.

Fauna gave a soft growl in Beastly's ear before moving away and taking on her human form again. "I hope you don't expect to me to call you master or anything." She told him boldly.

The wizard nodded, "Of course not. I would never subject you to something so humiliating," the tone in his voice made Fauna cringe.

He beckoned to Beastly, "Come here Beastly. I want Fauna to practice a mind control spell on you."

"M-m-mind control," Beastly stammered.

"Beastly!" No-Heart's eyes flashed bright red. Beastly dashed over to No-Heart and Fauna without a second word and Fauna snickered at him.

"Alright Fauna. Now the first thing you must do is make eye contact with your subject." She did as No Heart told him. For fun she gave herself jungle cat eyes, therefore turning her pupil amber. It was mostly to make Beastly sweat. It was working. "Do not break eye contact. And while you are speaking to them, you will be tracing runes with your fingers. These can be done in the air and will give you access to their mind. It is key you do not allow them to look away." Using his magic No Heart drew the runes in the air for Fauna to copy.

She looked them over briefly before turning to Beastly once more. "All right fuzzy, let me have control of whatever brain you have in there." She used her gold magic to trace the runes in the air by her leg. Beastly dared not break eye contact with Fauna as she traced the runes and felt her magic piercing through his eyes.

The longer she looked at him, the more she felt some sort of connection forming. "That should do it. Now order him to do something."

Fauna thought for a moment. "Walk to the very edge of the lightning pit," she ordered Beastly. Beastly turned and headed towards the thunder pit, stopped just short of stepping over the edge, his eyes giving a blank stare the entire time.

"Now bend over as far as you can and look into it." She told him.

"How do you break the spell?" she asked No Heart.

He was relived she was asking, afraid he would have to get a new henchmen, "Simply snap your fingers." Fauna did so breaking the spell on Beastly.

"WAAAGH!" Beastly immediately screamed and fell backwards, scurrying far away from the thunderpit.

"I like this trick it will be very useful. Does it have any limits?"

"The stronger the targets mind the longer you will have to keep eye contact."

"Oh so that's why he was so easy." Facing the wizard Fauna asked, "So what else you got?" He motioned for her to follow and they headed out of the room, leaving Beastly alone.

"Well that's enough for today," Noble Heart closed his folder, "We can meet again tomorrow."

"Great, now if you'll excuse us," Brave Heart put his arm aroudn Harmony.

"If you make a 'sweet music' joke, Brave Heart, then I'm gonna punch you in the face," Defiant warned the lion.

Harmony wrapped her arm around Brave Heart, leaning into him. "I wouldn't say sweet music per say. We got more of a 'boom boom BOOM' thing going." She told Defiant Heart.

"Block one and they hit me with another," Defiant Heart stood up, "Well I'm off."

"Where are you going?" Bright Heart asked.

"To try and find Lotsa, like I wanted to earlier," Defiant replied as he headed to the entrance of the Hall of Hearts.

"Since when are he and Lotsa so chummy?" Tender Heart asked the other cousins.

Proud Heart shrugged, "I don't know if they are or not."

"Why do you even care Tender Heart? If the dude wants to hang with a new crowd let him," Harmony chided.

"Wha she said," Illusion agreed.

Lotsa Heart was in his front yard doing some exercise to jazzy music. He had a sweat band on his head and two weights in his hand. Stretching from side to side he did some dance steps as well.

"Exercising?" Defiant asked, leaning over the elephant's fence.

He grinned at Defiant, "Just some light stuff, I like to keep it fun. When it feels like an obligation it isn't fun anymore."

"Well if you have a few minutes I'd like to test something with you," Defiant said.

He nodded, "Let this song finish and I'm all yours." He continued to dance, using his trunk to dab his forehead. Defiant just nodded and continued to watch Lotsa dancing.

The song finished and he pressed the stop button on his player. Grabbing his water bottle he joined Defiant by the fence, panting slightly. "So what's up?"

"Well I've been working on that boosting magic I learned and I wanted to test it against someone, and you're the strongest one up here," Defiant Heart said.

"Aw shucks that's nice of you to say," he replied, "Sure I'd be happy to help. What would you like me to do?"

"Well, some arm wrestling to start, just to see where I stand so far," Defiant replied.

Lotsa Heart propped his arm up instantly on the fence, "Alright let's go." Looking at the fence he back peddled, "Ummm maybe we should go do it on something a little less pointy."

Defiant laughed, "Good call, got a table out here or should we go inside?"

"We can go in if you like. It's a little warm out here anyway, and that's the truth," opening the gate for Defiant he took another swig of water. Defiant chuckled when Lotsa said 'and that's the truth' as he followed the elephant inside.

"We can use my kitchen table. It's the biggest one I have so it can take the most abuse." He told the badger.

"Sound good," Defiant nodded, "Nice place you have here, I prefer a bit more of a modern set up."

"I'm an elephant of simple taste. Besides this part of the forest gets warm and having the open walls gives me a nice breeze. Plus," He moved to a closed door and opened it. On the other side was a large patio surrounded by bamboo walls with a drain in the floor. It took Defiant a moment to realize it was a shower. "I get to have this thing."

"Neat," Defiant sat down at the kitchen table, "but let's try this now shall we?" he offered.

Lotsa shook his head, "Right sorry. I get a little distracted." Returning to the kitchen table he sat across form Defiant Holding his arm out to him.

Defiant held his arm up and grabbed Lotsa's hand, "Just give a me a second to charge up," Defiant closed his eyes and c0oncentrated.

"I'm not going to get shocked or anything am I?" Lotsa Heart questioned.

"Nope, just boosting my strength," Defiant's arm began to glow, "Alright ready?"

He nodded. "Three, two, one...go!" Lotsa began pressing against Defiant's arm. Defiant gave about an inch before he began pressing back. His magically enhanced strength was keeping him evenly matched with Lotsa's natural strength.

"Wow you're doing really well. Usually only Champ lasts this long against me," Lotsa told him with a big smile.

"Are you going full strength? This isn't my maximum," Defiant Heart said.

"Nope." Flexing his muscle he pushed harder against Defiant. Defiant felt his arm slide a full quarter circle and he was forced to put more of his magic into his arm, managing to stop Lotsa's pushing but he was panting.

Slight sweat was starting to break out on Lotsa's face. "I can see your magic is definitely helping." Pushing even harder Lotsa tried to pin Defiant's arm.

Defiant tried to push back and increased the magic boost, but finally gave in and Lotsa pinned him, "Darn, don't have enough mana."

"Isn't that like bread? I have lots of bread if you need some," Lotsa heart told him looking concerned.

"No, it's the energy I use for magic," Defiant shook his hand, "It's part of the body's energy so using magic tires me out. But some food would be nice after that," Defiant Heart wiped his sweating forehead.

Lotsa Heart got up and pulled some things from his cabinet. Humming to himself he began making a sandwich for himself and Defiant. "Here we are, Peanut Butter and Banana. I hope you don't mind that I cut the crust off. I don't like it and that's the truth."

"I don't mind," Defiant took a bite of the sandwich, "Can I use your shower after I finish?"

The Elephant nodded, "If you need to sure."

"Thanks," Defiant took a large bite and chewed his sandwich. After swallowing he asked, "So what do you do for fun, Lotsa?"

He blushed, "You're going to laugh at me."

"Well I can't promise I won't. What could be so embarrassing?" he asked.

"I like contemporary dance. Like ballet and stuff," he informed Defiant.

"Ahh," Defiant nodded, "That's pretty neat. I've never been much for dance myself."

"Have you ever tried it? It's so freeing and there's no pressure of going to slow or too fast like with other things. You just do what you feel."

"Sounds interesting," Defiant finished his sandwich, "How do I work your shower anyway?"

"I can show you. Come on." Lotsa Heart led the way into the shower. "Alright so the knobs are here and the heads up there," he pointed to three heads on pipes stretched across the top. "They all share a tank so the water temp will be the same, it just gives you more water over a bigger area."

"Alright," Defiant nodded, "anything else?"

"Ummm I don't think so," he told him.

"Thanks Lotsa," Defiant pulled his shirt off.

Instead of moving away Lotsa Heart found himself glued to the spot. He watched Defiant take off his shirt and felt himself blushing. "Have ummmm you been working out with Valiant still?"

"Not lately, mostly just practising with my magic on my own lately," Defiant said.

"Oh... well you look good." Shakin his head he left the shower. "I'll be outside."

"Huh?" Defiant turned and just noticed the blush on Lotsa's cheeks. Defiant moved closer to the door as he removed his pants and undergarments and passed them outside. "Can you wash these maybe?" he asked out the door.

Taking them Lotsa called back, "Yeah sure." He moved off to another part of the house and put them in the washer. His mind was wandering so he only half paid attention to what he was doing. Starting the cycle he moved off to the kitchen.

Defiant began washing and hummed to himself as he grabbed the washcloth nearby and rubbed a bar of soap into it. Lotsa Heart went to his room briefly and found some clothes for Defiant to wear while his were washed. Leaving them outside the door he moved off once again.

It didn't take long for Defiant to finish his shower and dry off. He stepped to the door and smiled at the clothes that were left for him before pulling them in and putting them on then exiting to the kitchen.

Lotsa smiled at him, "Feel better?"

"Cleaner at least, these clothes are a bit big for me," Defiant pulled the baggy shirt forwards to emphasise his point.

"I figured they would be," he said chuckling.

"Well thanks for helping me practise at least," Defiant said as he took a seat, leaning back in the chair.

"No problem. If you need more I'm happy to help."

"Thanks but not today, now I'm just hungry," Defiant said. His stomach growled in agreement.

"That sandwich wasn't enough for you?" Lotsa asked with a smirk.

"It was for the time but I'm still hungry, Training magic takes a lot out of you," Defiant replied.

"We should get you some food then," he sat down next Defiant.

"What do you suggest?" Defiant Heart asked.

Lotsa shrugged, "You're the one who's hungry. You tell me."

"It's your house, what do you have?" Defiant asked back.

"Defiant. I'm an elephant who likes to eat. I have pretty much everything." he joked

Defiant laughed, "Well then, how about pizza?"

Nodding Lotsa Heart got up to go and get a frozen pizza. Humming to himself he put it in the oven. "Are you ready for school?"

"I'm ready to be a teacher, a bit worried about whether the others will still respect me when I'm giving them lessons," Defiant replied.

"No need to worry. I can pretty much assure Playful Heart will be armed with spit balls and paper airplanes the first day and that some of the others will most likely ignore you," Lotsa Heart told him. "So you see there is nothing to worry about."

"Riiight," Defiant rolled his eyes, "What about you? What do you think of me?"

"I think you are a real nice guy who is trying hard to figure out where he fits in up here. But you shouldn't worry you should be yourself and everyone will realize how great you are. Just like I am and that's the truth," he told him.

Defiant found a red tint creeping into his cheeks, "I meant as a teacher, but thank you Lotsa."

Looking embarrassed he back peddled, "Oh well um...i think you'll do okay at that too."

"I appreciate it nonetheless," Defiant smiled.

"I'm just hoping we don't get lots of homework," Lotsa commented.

"I'm gonna be fair but I'll try not to overload you guys. I'm teaching language and grammar," Defiant said.

"I'm not too worried about that. I use language and grammar every day and I'm used to Brave Heart workouts so gym will be tough but not unbearably so," Lotsa Heart reassured him.

"Well, what are you gonna do for the rest of the day after lunch?" Defiant asked.

"I don't really know. I didn't have any plans really," Lotsa told him while checking on the pizza.

"Well let's figure it out after we eat," Defiant said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fauna had been with No Heart for two full days now. After he had taught her the mind control spell he had drilled her relentlessly in it, making her control Beastly's mind for longer and longer amounts of time. Once he was satisfied with her skill he began teaching her a few other spells. One brought her magic to her fingertips only allowing her to shock people, another made people cough instantly. It was useful for keeping them from talking. Feeling she was making good progress, No Heart allowed her to return home for a few hours. Fauna however was not stupid and she made him swear in writing that he would not follow her or have anyone associated with him do so. Just to be safe she had spent the better part of an hour covering her tracks to the portal. Stepping through to Pegasus Falls she instantly began to head for the Royal Caves.

Renegade was heading out when he bumped into Fauna. "Hey sis, where have you been for the last couple days?" he asked.

"In Care-a-Lot. Where else would I be?" She asked him, she had been ready to get this question from someone.

"I didn't see you there when I was visiting Treat Heart," Renegade said, he jsut shrugged as best he could in his Pegasus form.

Fauna placed her hand on his shoulder and patted it gently, "I've spent years hiding from people growing up. I needed the solitude."

"Alright," Renegade passed her but gave a concerned look over his shoulder, "I'm gonna go visit Treat Heart. The Magi left yesterday, they said they were sorry they didn't get a chance to see you."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Unfortunately the sentiment isn't shared, but I'm pretty sure I can face them now without biting them." Her brother's words registered with her, "You've been spending a lot of time with Treat Heart."

"I like her, she's fun," Renegade replied, "Well Blue's and the wolf pack are worried about you so say hi to them," he added before disappearing through the portal.

"Like you had to tell me that," she chuckled. Gaining her wolf form she ran through the forest howling as she did.

Renegade was surprised to find Snowy Heart waiting on the otehr side of the portal. "Hey Snowy, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, did Fauna just return to the falls?" Snowy asked.

"She did, why do you ask?" Renegade asked.

"Where was she?" Snowy asked.

"She said she was here," Renegade replied.

"But, no one saw her around, and I... never mind you can go see Treat Heart," Snowy turned and began to walk away, and spoke too quietly for Renegade to hear, "I couldn't sense her presense at all, and she feels different somehow. I hope this isn't bad."

Renegade watched him go and briefly thought about returning to the falls, but decided against i and shifted to his human form, "I hope Treat's not too busy."

Hearing Fauna's howl Frosty, Red Snout and Thunder all headed for the base of Pearl Head Mountains. Blue too flew out of the cave, answering her with a whinny. Seeing her friends Fauna shifted to her Pegasus form.

"It's about time you came back." Thunder informed her.

"Yeah yeah so I hear," Rubbing her nose against his she smiled to the other three. "What have you all been up to?"

"Oh you know, plotting world domination," Red Snout quipped.

"Ooo sounds good. Hopefully you guys wrote a part for me?"

"Of course we did. Nurse of course to dress our wounds," Frosty informed her making Fauna laugh.

"Glad to see you're feeling better."

Moving to Blue she nodded in response to his comment and nuzzled him. "I am. Unfortunately I'm only back for a few hours. I said I'd be back to help Grams clean her house as a thank you for being so cool while I was there."

"You stayed with Grams?" Blue questioned.

"Yeah Swift Heart had missions." Fauna replied. She had looked away awful fast but Blue didn't mention it. "Anyone up for a fieldtrip to the jungle?" Fauna asked. The boys agreed and they took off in their small herd.

"So why did you want to talk to us, Snowy?" Valiant Heart asked. Both of them were gathered with Loyal Heart near the dog's house.

"Just some concerns I've had. Have you felt anytyhing strange about Fauna lately?" Snowy asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I've been occupied with Proud Heart and Trust," Loyal admitted.

"Actually I've been busy too, Love-a-Lot asked me out after I woke up yesterday and we have plans today," Valiant admitted.

Snowy sighed, "I was hoping you would have sensed something. I sensed something from Fauna when she came back to the Kingdom of Caring."

"Different how?" Valiant asked.

"I don't know," Snowy shook his head, "I just hope whatever it is isn't anything bad."

"Well if something happens then let us know, please," Loyal Heart said.

"I will," Snowy turned and headed away.

In the jungle region Red Snout fell to the ground laughing in his wolf form. He and his friends had just been harassing some of the jaguar herd and had just lost them. "It's going to take a lot to get me to forget the looks on their faces." He said between laughs.

"I thought we were goners when you got tangled up in those vines Blue." Frosty chided the Kingsire.

"That's because he was too busy staring at me to watch where he was going." Fauna replied. Blue gave her a snarl in response.

"He was just amazed by that flip off the tree you did," Thunder validated.

"Yeah when did you have time to learn that?"

Fauna winked at Frosty, "Just recently." Looking at the sun in the sky she sighed, "I should be heading out. See you guys in a few days."

Red Snout scowled, "How dirty is Grams house?"

We are having some birthdays back to back." Fauna told him. Going to Blue they both gained their human forms briefly. Putting her hands on Blue's cheeks she kissed him. Red Snout looked away but Thunder saw Blue's eyes widen briefly at the kiss.

Pulling away Fauna told him, "I'll try to stay over the next time." She purred out. "Later boys." Shifting to her pegasus form she flew off. Blue looked starstruck still as he watched her fly off.

"So that was some kiss huh?"

Nodding to Thunder he said, "She's never kissed me like that before." It sounded like he was unsure about it.

"Well she's feeling better so maybe she's just showing it?" Frosty offered.

Blue nodded at him, "Yeah I guess."

"Dude it was a kiss. What were you expecting?" Red Snout snapped at him. Blue didn't reply. He just watched Fauna's retreating form for a few more seconds.

"Let's head back to our region." Getting up the three followed Blue back home.

Opening her door Love-a-Lot caught Valiant mid rock and raised an eyebrow at him, "You seem chipper about something."

"About you, thanks for giving me another chance," he said.

"I realized I may have over reacted. Sorry for that." Closing her door she pulled her purse up on her shoulder, "Have you ever gone roller skating before?"

"I've ice skated, that's close enough," Valiant replied, "probably a lot warmer though."

Love a lot nodded. "It is. Share likes to go so she recommended it for our date. I've been a few times too, I think it's fun."

"So are we just gonna skate up here or do you have somewhere in mind?" Valiant asked.

"No silly. We are going to a roller rink down on earth. They have music and cool lights and stuff," She told him.

"Cool!" Valiant grinned, "do they rent skates?"

"Yes they do," Love a Lot said.

"Alright, let's get going then," Valiant said.

Folding her arms and tapping he foot she scowled at him. "Umm Valiant...when did I ever drive when we were dating?"

"Umm, right sorry," Valiant chuckled nervously, _'smooth move moron,'_ he mentally chided himself before stepping outside the conjure a cloud car, holding the door open for Love-a-Lot to exit.

She walked past him and to the cloud mobile. Once she was seated she gave him a smile, "Relax Valiant. This isn't a normal first date."

Valiant climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, "What do you mean? Sorry if I've forgotten some stuff."

"That's what I mean. You seem nervous and you shouldn't be," Giving him a smile she hoped it would ease his tension.

"I'm just afraid of messing up again," Valiant admitted, "And something Snowy said earlier is still on my mind. He said he felt something was different about Fauna." Valiant shook hsi head, "I'm sure I'll feel better once we're skating."

Love-A-Lot made a face, "Fauna? You know come to think of it Swift Heart and Grumpy did seem off too a few days ago. Maybe they got into a fight and that's what he was sensing," she offered.

Valiant laughed, "Yeah maybe. If Snowy thinks it's serious then he would probably talk to Noble and True Heart."

"There you see? So there is nothing to worry about," she pulled out a small handheld mirror and checked her appearance.

Valiant smiled and stole a quick glance at her. "You still look beautiful," he complimented.

"Thank you." Focusing ahead she began to direct Valiant to the rink.

Valiant landed the car and got out. "So this is the place. I guess you've been here before right?"

"Yeah with Share and Cheer, I promise you will like it." Joining him she linked her arm through his smiling up at him.

"I'm sure I will," Valiant smiled as he opened the door and led them in.

Love-A-Lot moved straight to the skate rentals and asked the attendant for two pairs. She knew what size Valiant would need. Once the skates arrived she took her pair and motioned for Valiant too as well before leading him to a bench. "Alright watch how I lace them up."

"Right," Valiant took his own pair and watched, "so where are the lasers and stuff?"

Peering up at him as she laced she said, "Not lasers, lights. And they are over the rink." Tilting her head she indicated the lights changing color and casting shapes on the rink people were skating on.

"Oh right," Valiant began to lace up his own skates.

"Got them on good and tight?" She asked him while reaching over to tug on the laces and check for herself.

Valiant shook his foot, "No wiggling, I'm good." He said, grabbing the support post next to the bench so he could stand. He feet slid a bit, "Harder to stay still than ice skates."

"Yeah but you'll get the hang of it." She held her hand out to him, "Need a hand?"

"Yes, please," Valiant took her hand. "So it's just like ice skating, push outwards and forwards right?"

"Yeah but you don't need to push as hard. There's less traction," giving a tug she began to pull him to the rink.

Once on the rink Valiant wobbled a bit but quickly found his footing. "This is fun," he said, smiling as he began to move.

Giggling Love-a-lot glided beside him, keeping her grip on his hand. "It's nice doing it with you. I can see why Share drags Snowy here."

"Me too," Valiant smiled back, "Give me a little time to get used to this and we can dance."

"Dance huh?" She looked surprised. "That's new."

"Yeah well, we never really danced before so I think I should give it a try now," Valiant said.

"Just let me know when you are ready," she let go of his hand to skate a circle around him.

Valiant picked up speed. "Just like ice skating," he repeated.

Skating backwards in front of him she grinned, "Just like it." Without lifting her feet she wiggled her hips to keep moving. Valiant grinned at her and sped up.

Returning to the castle Fauna saw Beastly outside trying to fix one of the statues. Walking up behind him she looked the hideous thing over, "so how long did you have to stand still for them to finish this Beastly?"

"Uhh..." Beastly scratched his head as he pondered the question.

"You mean to tell me that grotesque creature isn't a statue of you?" Fauna gasped.

"Well yes it is. I carved it myself can't you tell, I mean I think I did..." Beastly turned back to the statue.

Shaking her head Fauna rested a hand on his shoulder. "You're an idiot." Taking this opportunity she shocked Beastly using one of her new spells. Beastly slumped over, twitching on the ground from the residual electricity.

Looking at her hands she gave a dark chuckle "I'm liking these spells." Kicking beastly out of the way she continued inside. Beastly lay there for a minute before he got up and hurried inside after Fauna, gulping as he dreaded what he'd be used for next.

"It's about time you returned," No Heart bellowed at Fauna.

"You said I had a few hours. It's been like five. Chill," Fauna shot back hardly phased by his tone. "Maybe you need to hydrate or something. Your all crotchety."

No Heart's magic gathered in his hands, "How dare you!"

Calling up her own magic she told him, "Just go suck down some essence of nightmare or whatever you do and teach me the next spell."

"You will not order me about!" he shot lightning at Fauna's feet exploding the ground and sending her flying. "You will wait in your room till I summon you." As she brushed stone off her head No Heart snapped his fingers and Fauna disappeared. "Beastly!"

Beastly came running in, "I'm here b-b-b-boss!"

"Guard her door! Do not allow her to leave! Fauna needs to remember why she came to me," No-Heart ordered.

"Right away!" Beastly scampered up to Fauna's room.

No Heart had spelled her door but by the time Beastly got there he could hear her kicking at it with her hooves. "Let me out!"

"I c-can't, even if I wanted," Beastly stammered, "No-Heart would-"

"Forget him! What do you think I'll do to you when I get out!" she hollered back.

"But I can't open the wards, I can't use magic," Beastly replied.

Yelling in frustration Fauna gave up and moved away from the door. "It must really suck to be the most useless creation on the planet," she shot at him as a last retort.

"Yeah... hey wait," Beastly did his best to figure out what Fauna had just said.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath "Most moronic thing I have ever met," plopping down on the bed she began to practice the few spells she knew.

It seemed like an eternity before the hour passed and No-Heart approached the room. For once Beastly scampered aside without needing a prompt allowing No-Heart to enter Fauna's room.

"Is my timeout over?" Fauna asked the wizard sarcastically as he entered her room.

"For the moment yes. Are you ready for your next lesson?" Getting to her feet she nodded. "Good. I will teach a spell to make someone see the thing they most fear."

"I can only imagine what you would see if I were to use it on you," she said it innocently, as if she were merely thinking aloud. No-Heart knew it was meant to be a dig at him.

"You can practice on Beastly as with the others," he glanced at his minion. Beastly gulped but nodded.

In Care-A-Lot Swift Heart had somehow been roped into helping organize paperwork in the Hall. Somehow all the recent mission data had been mixed together and wasn't making sense and it had been tasked to her to sort it out. "Last time I mention to Noble Heart I have free time," she mumbled to herself.

"Want some help then?" Grumpy was standing near the door to the office.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that. However if you have afternoon plans run now, this is a lost cause as far as I'm concerned." She told him while holding up a piece of paper with nothing but scribbles on it.

"It's either spend time helping you organise papers, or help Bright Heart's last ditch chance to fix the rainbow rescue beam. I'll take the lost cause where I can spend time with you," Grumpy smiled and entered the office.

She returned the smile and pulled over another rolling chair using her feet. "I thought you all had given up on that?"

"I want to, but 'professor Bright Heart' insists that we try to fix it before just rebuilding it," Grumpy groaned, "I think being a teacher is going to go to his head."

Swift Heart scowled, "He better watch it or he's going to find a tack on his chair or super glue on his pencils."

"And why have you waited to suggest this until now?" Grumpy asked, managing a smile as he grabbed a stack of papers.

"Saving it for a special occasion." She teased flicking through a stack on her own. "We really need to get spell check for some of our friends. This is ridiculous."

"I'm surprised that Tenderheart hasn't done this himself, he's always after us to be more organised so why does this have to be such a mess?" Grumpy asked.

"He got tired of cleaning up after us. So he left it as a punishment I guess." Crumpling the paper she had re-copied she tossed it into the trashcan, "thanks for helping."

"You're welcome. Ugg is this gum?" he asked, pulling something pink off a piece of paper.

"Oh Gross! Who wrote that one?" Snatching the paper from him she looked it over for the person's name, "Of course it was Cheer."

"No surprise there, or that this is just a random doodle, no need to save that," Grumpy crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash.

Reading the next one over she grinned, "Hey look. This is mine from when we found Etienne." Looking it over further she burst out laughing, "I even wrote up the part about you falling in the swamp!"

Grumpy grimaced, "That was disgusting."

Setting the paper aside she replied, "Maybe so, but it was a good day overall."

Grumpy smiled, "Yeah it was."

Their eyes met for a moment and Swift Heart felt her cheeks heating up. Clearing her throat she looked away, "So umm... what bright ideas is Professor Bright Heart cooking up for that useless machine?"

"Fixing the decompiler and the targeting scanner, and trying to pull the hasty patch job we made back when the mask first showed up. The whole thing is a lost cause to fix," Grumpy sighed, "we should just build a new one and make sure it's easy to fix this time."

Swift Heart was thinking, ears twitching as she did so, "Well what if it broke beyond repair? I mean like no hope whatsoever. He'd have to build a new one right?"

"Yes he would," Grumpy nodded, "and on that topic here's the report we filed when we first built that thing."

Leaning over his shoulder she read aloud, "Caring Meter will alert us to the level of Caring on Earth and the rescue beam will allow us to transport to danger zones in a timely matter so we can stop it from getting too low." She scoffed, "That's only when it works for more than four days a year."

"Got that right," Grumpy filed the report, "What was that you were saying about the rescue beam broken beyond repair."

"I'm just saying if for some reason if the inside got soaked by an errant water balloon, or a bunch of the pieces went missing, Bright Heart would have no choice."

"You are one devious little rabbit," Grumpy chided. He checked over hsi shoulder then whispered, "if the lollipop shaped piece goes missing again that machine will have to be completely dismantled."

"Huh? What was that? I'm sorry I didn't hear you," she responded with a wink.

"Well all I said was that these files are a mess," Grumpy replied, returning her wink, "I think I should get these stacked into piles so go grab a snack or something and meet me back here when you're finished."

Nudging him with her shoulder she nodded, "Be back in a flash." Zooming to the Hall kitchen she began searching the cabinets.

Looking out the other door to the main room she could see the Rainbow Rescue Beam. No one was around. She snickered, "Cake." Dashing out of the kitchen she sped as fast as she could go to the control panel of the machine. Seeing Bright Hearts tools scattered everywhere she assumed that he had gone home to get something. Glancing inside she scrunched her nose at all the cogs. "No wonder it never works." Seeing the piece Grumpy was talking about she grabbed it, shoved it in her pants and sped back. In the kitchen she resumed making a snack for them as cover.

"So what did you make, find any lollipops in the kitchen?" Grumpy asked.

Nodding she pulled it out of her waistband, "Yeah this was on the counter. But just in case you changed your mind," She held out a plate, "I put some fluff and peanut butter on Saltines." Putting the plate in front of him she grinned.

"Thanks. I'll pass on the candy so just throw it out when you get home or something," Grumpy smiled and took one of the saltines and began to munch on it.

Resting the lollipop on the desk she resumed her spot and took some crackers of her own. "How long before we see Bright Heart's head spin off into another dimension?" she whispered.

Grumpy chuckled, "I've been asking that question for years Swifty."

Her head tilted back as she laughed, "Oh Grumpy, you always make me laugh."

"That was fun," Valiant Heart was driving back to Care-a-Lot with Love-a-Lot in the passenger seat, "Sorry I fell down during the dancing though, Love."

Leaning over she kissed his cheek, "It's alright. I'm just glad you didn't pull me down with you."

"Yeah, well we should do that more often," Valiant smiled. He spotted Care-a-Lot in the distance when an idea hit him, "Hey, what do you say to a romantic dinner tonight? On earth, my treat?" he suggested.

"I think that is an excellent idea," Resting her head on his shoulder she sighed. She was having too much fun for her day with him to be over.

"Sweet," Valiant smiled and put a hand around her shoulders, "let's just stop off and home and change into something that isn't so sweaty from roller skating."

"Agreed, and how fancy are we talking? You know I have an outfit for every romantic occasion," she said with a giggle.

"Umm," Valiant thought as they finally landed on the clouds, "I don't know the scale. How about this you pick your outfit and I'll choose my own and the restaurant to match."

"Deal." Smiling at him she exited the cloud mobile and headed for home, skipping slightly.

Valiant smiled as he watched her go, "Well I'd better get home and toss this stuff in the wash," he said aloud. Turning to head to his own house.

Searching through her closet Love-a-lot pulled out one of her favorite dresses. It was a pale pink lace covered sheath dress. For shoes she chose a pair of pearly sequin pumps. For good measure she grabbed a darker pink Quarter sleeve jacket to wear over it. Changing her earrings she headed back to Valiant.

Valiant Heart had just pulled a new pair of boxers on when he heard the knock on the door. "Hope she doesn't mind this," he said as he opened the door to greet her, "Hi Love-" his jaw dropped, "wow you look, I mean I forgot how you could-" he found himself at a loss for words as he let her in.

"Aww thank you Valiant. So nice of you to say." Looking him over she covered her mouth to hide her giggle, "You didn't have to get all scrumptious on account of me honey."

"Right uhh, give me a few to get dressed," Valiant excused himself to his room. "I'll definitely need a suit and jacket, but I think a tuxedo would be overkill," he mumbled as he checked through his bare bones closet.

Knowing he struggled she called, "You know I always love a guy in a nice shirt and jacket. I was never a fan of ties."

"OK," Valiant called back as he pulled his chosen pants on and found a grey jacket and white shirt. It didn't take him long to finish getting dressed. He left his dress jacket unbuttoned as he emerged, "What do you think?"

Looking him over she smiled pleased "I think you look absolutely dashing." Moving forward she just tweaked his jacket collar so it lay flat, "There, perfect."

"Thanks, and I think I know just the place," Valiant headed for the door, opening it for Love-a-Lot as he conjured a cloud car in his front yard.

"I can't wait," she said as she climbed into the car, "All that skating worked up an appetite."

"Well hang on, it's getting colder up here," Valiant said as he took the driver's seat and drove off, heading down the earth.

"I hadn't even noticed truthfully. Glad I gabbed this jacket," she told him.

Valiant smiled. "I found this place during my little mission to Madrid," Valiant was driving towards Spain, "I wasn't in the right dress at the time but I figured that if you ever gave me another chance that I should take you there."

Love-a-Lot giggled, "Glad you are a practicer of positive thinking."

"I try," Valiant smiled as they came into for a landing. Half of the restaurant was open to their air with round tables under umbrellas. "So should we eat inside out outdoors?" Valiant asked Love-a-Lot as he climbed out of the cloud car.

"It's a nice night out, I wouldn't mind eating outside," Love-a-Lot told him.

"Alright, let's go order then, shall we?" Valiant took her hand as they headed into the restaurant.

The hostess showed them to their table and handed them some menus. Looking over the menu Love-a-Lot saw lots of things that looked delicious, "I have no idea what to choose."

"I know what you mean," Valiant admitted, "I might just blind order if I can't decide."

Taking one of the breadsticks she took a bite, "Oh wow! These are warm! and buttery! So good!" She took another one, "I hope the rest of our food is as good."

"It certainly smelled good inside," Valiant said, taking a breadstick for himself.

"You know I heard that they aren't letting couples be in the same class." She gave a little snort of agitation, "I can't say I'm thrilled about that."

"I know what you mean. To keep us focused or some crap like that," Valiant snorted as well. "Want to try and change their minds?"

"I don't know. I doubt we'll be able to."

"Ah well," Valiant leaned over and kissed her, "We'll still have the weekends at least."

Nodding she didn't pull away from the kiss. The waiter came over and cleared his throat. "May I take your order or will you be needing a few more moments?"

Valiant pulled away, "Let's order shall we?" he asked, pulling his menu up again.

Looking the menu over again she said, "Can I have the salmon with the thai sweet chili glave and the vegetable medley as a side."

"And for you?" He asked Valiant.

"Ummmmm the Rock fish with mango salsa looks good."

"Pasta or french fries?"

"Pasta." He took the menus and went to place the order.

"Well that's out of the way now," Valiant smiled, scootching his chair over closer to Love-a-Lot, "So did I miss anything while I was out on my crusade?"

"Well Friend and Secret decided to come out of the closet. Everyone knows they are a couple now," She told him grinning and munching on another breadstick.

"Huh, well they spent so much time together so I guess I'm not surprised," Valiant said, "On that topic do you know if anyone else back home is gay?"

"Alright, if you think that's best," Valiant Heart nodded, "I guess we'll just have to wait for them to come out of the closet too."

He had been extra careful leaving Care-a-Lot for the day. Knowing he wasn't on the schedule and not telling anyone what his plans were he had covered all his bases as best he could. Now landing in the valley where the pandas lived, Tenderheart hurried along to where he was meeting Perfect. He was so excited he had almost gone over the self-imposed air speed limit. Seeing the panda's hut he called, "Hey Perfect! Guess who got away."

"A brown bear who likes rules?" Perfect asked, shaking his head and smiling as he stepped out of the hut.

Chuckling he moved faster, "I've always considered myself more of an auburn but hey if you say I'm brown, I'll take brown." Reaching Perfect he kissed him, not even hesitating to see if it was okay.

Perfect wrapped his arms around the Care Bear's leader and kissed back. When they finally separated, the panda rested his head on Tenderheart's shoulder, "I'm not good with those specific minor color differences. At least you can get away."

"It's surprisingly easy. I just never had a reason to before," he pulled back to look at the panda, "Now I get why the others were always sneaking off."

"How did a few days of training and escorts around your home turn into this? Well my sister and Good Luck had the same situation, I just never thought I'd end up liking guys," Perfect admitted.

Tenderheart rested his forehead on Perfects, "For all that I'm a, oh how do they say it, a stick up the ass, I do believe fully in love at first sight. And in our case I believe our attraction was so strong that it made our brains fall into place."

Perfect chuckled, "I suppose so. So how long until you have to start teaching?"

"Five days." He groaned, "You wouldn't believe how immature the others are being about this."

"Well some of them came to visit and they wouldn't stop going on about it so I have an idea," Perfect said.

"Are you two going to keep making out out there or are you gonna come inside," Polite was standing in the doorway to their hut, tapping her foot as she watched Tenderheart and Perfect.

"Do we really have the option or am I to assume by the foot tapping that we need to get inside now?" Tenderheart asked her flippantly.

"You have an option, but if you're tryign to be secretive then maybe you shouldn't be outside," Polite said, turning and marching back into her hut.

"Don't worry, she's just getting more irritable," Perfect said, "But we should at least change locations. Let's go to the lake, no one down here minds our relationship."

"Yeah and I wasn't expecting any of the others but the lake sounds good." Looking where Polite had been he added, "I am so glad I will never have to put up with a moody wife."

Perfect poked Tenderheart's nose, "Are you challenging me to be moody?" he teased.

"Are you saying you want to be my wife?" Tenderheart teased giving him a quick kiss.

"Maaaaybe," Perfect grinned.

Shaking his head as they began walking he told Perfect with a chuckle, "Well we have time. I don't know about you but I'm still young and not quite ready to settle down."

"Well soon you might not have to try and get away to see me," Perfect said.

"You leaving the valley?" He asked Perfect, slightly shocked.

"Well not right now, but once my sister and Good Luck's kid is born I should be safe to leave," Perfect said.

"Well I can't say I'm dissapointed to hear that," Tenderheart took his hand, "Are you excited to be an uncle?"

"I am, but even if we weren't seeing each other that hut would get cramped once the kids were born," Perfect said. By this time they had arrived at the lake, "So, can I move in with you in say: six or seven months?"

Tenderheart tapped his chin. "I suppose that will be alright." he kissed him again, "I love that I have plenty of planned time to adjust. You know I hate spontaneity."

"And yet you show up here unnanounced," Perfect kissed Tenderheart before he could reply, "Well did you bring that other stuff for me to study?"

"Yeah its in the cloud mobile. But are you sure? I told you that you don't need to do the school thing."

"I don't want to hold anyone back, or make things harder for you," Perfect said, "I'll have plenty of time to study while I'm at home. Polite's books aren't my thing."

"I do love an educated man." He agreed. Reaching the lake Tenderheart gaped at the water, "It's so clear!"

"You can see the bottom from anywhere, it's even safe to drink," Perfect said as they reached the water's edge. "Though I do miss the modern stuff from the outside world, this is one benefit of living in a place so far from modern civilization."

Looking a little nervous he asked, "Don't take this the wrong way...but there aren't any diseases or anything in the water that's going to make me sick right?"

"No offence taken," Perfect began stepping into the water, was he was only wearing cloth shorts, "And I've swam in here my entire life and never once gotten sick."

"That's reassuring." Tenderheart took off his shirt but left his khaki shorts on. Wading in he was pleased to feel the water was warm.

"How well can you swim?" Perfect asked, moving out to deeper water where he started treading water.

"Well. I like to do laps in the pool back home to clear my head," stroking out to Perfect he began to tread water.

"Great, and don't mind the fish, they tend to avoid bears no matter how cute they are," he kissed Tenderheart before floating on his back in the water. Gulping he looked around his feet anxiously.

"What, are you afraid of them?" Perfect turned his head sideways to look at Tenderheart.

"No of course not!" He said quickly, "I just don't like the idea of things swimming around me that are scaly and slimy."

"They aren't slimy really, just wet," Perfect sent a splash over Tenderheart, "and now you are too."

Wiping his eyes he pursed his lips, "Oh gee so nice of you."

"Well do you feel better now?" he asked, swimming over to Tenderheart and putting his arms around him.

"This is helping. I'm still not crazy about the fish though," his arms went around Perfect.

"Well then think about something else," Perfect kissed Tenderheart on the lips.

"Definitely less concerned now," kissing him back he let his mind go blank. Smiling, Perfect opened his mouth and tilted his head sideways without breaking contact. Tenderheart brought his hands up and softly caressed Perfect's head and shoulders. Perfect's hands moved around Tenderheart's back as he pressed his tongue against Tenderheart's mouth. Going with the moment he lowered his inhibitions and allowed Perfects tongue to enter his mouth.

"Mmmm," Perfect moaned, his arms pulling Tenderheart closer.

"I never knew you could be so forward," he murmured while kissing Perfect back.

"I can be full of surprises," Perfect murmured. He moved his hands around to Tenderheart's front, running over Tenderheart's chest.

His breath hitched, "I see that." tilting his head he began to kiss Perfect's neck.

"See, you can be spontaneous," Perfect smiled. Tenderheart's kisses moved to Perfect's chest. Perfect rested his head on top of Tenderheart's. "I can't wait to move in," he muttered.

"Me either," Tenderheart said back. By now Perfect was floating on his back with Tenderheart on top of him, "Maybe you should study hard so we can have more free time then."

"I will," Perfect brought Tenderheart back up and kissed him deeply.

Beastly stood before Fauna and yawned. He had been like this since No Heart taught her the new spell. It was supposed to make him see the thing he feared the most, however Fauna hadn't mastered it yet.

Now she stood with her hands outstretched, fingers curled, trying to summon her magic to her fingers. Sweat was forming on her brow and lines were coming through from her frustration. A small pop was heard and there was a slight gold spark but that was it. No hallucinations on Beastly's part. In fact he had been scratching his ear instead of seeming worried about Fauna's spell.

"WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING!" She yelled in frustration, shooting magic fire at the wall over Beastly's head. He ducked with a yelp. No Heart was in the doorway, having come to check on her progress.

"You haven't let go of everything. This is a dark form of magic and as such needs your total devotion. You cannot have any misgivings or feelings of guilt." Seeing her look away he knew he had pinned the problem. "What do you want more Fauna: Those furry mutants you call friends? Or revenge on everyone who has ever wronged you."

She didn't have to answer him but he saw something in her expression change, "So all I have to do is let go?"

"That's all." This was the moment he'd waited for. Fauna was about to get rid of the last guard that prevented his magic from penetrating her mind and making her completely his. He had dreamed of this moment since the first time she had shape shifted in front of him. Without a conscience actively telling her what she was doing was wrong, there was no end to the possibilities of havoc she could wreak; all in his name.

Closing her eyes she began to take several deep breaths, ridding her body and heart of all the hurt feelings. She sent away the guilt over snapping at her friends and the nagging self-condemnation of her mother's death. The freedom she felt as these emotions left her was overwhelming. In a way she had never felt before.

Her eyes opened, glowing black instead of gold. Holding her hand to Beastly once more she incanted the spell and before the words were fully out of her mouth, he was on his knees screaming in terror.

"No make them stop! Make them stop!" His hands were waving at imaginary tormentors.

Fauna flexed her fingers and grinned, "I feel so powerful."

Turning to No Heart she saw his arms crossed. "And no one can take that power from you." She laughed in agreement and sent her black magic into the air in celebration.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

White Fang's igloo had been relatively silent until Renegade let out a shuddering gasp followed by a cry, slumping to the floor in his white wolf form and just lying there shuddering.

Concerned White Fang moved to hover over him, "Take it easy kinderlach. All I said was not to make a fool of yourself trying to impress her, I didn't mean don't act like you." He was however checking him over thouroughly. "What's wrong?"

"I felt a shock, and now I feel cold," he looked up at White Fang, "Not because of the weather, I mean I feel cold, in my heart somehow." He shook his head, "The shock's passed but I still feel that coldness and I don't know why."

White Fang look concerned, "This sounds like magic. And not a kind I've ever experienced before," grabbing a blanket with his teeth he tossed it over Renegade for good measure. "Give me a bit to research it."

Renegade nodded, "Mind if I just sleep here tonight?" he asked.

Shaking his head the older pegasus moved off to his extensive library, "Don't use your magic until I figure this out, just as a precaution."

"I won't," Renegade lay his head down on hsi paws, closing his eyes he muttered one last thing before drifting off, "thank you grandsire."

Pausing for a moment, White Fang tried to decipher what he said. He thought it sounded like "grandsire" but that couldn't be right. Shaking his head and not jumping to conclusions he continued to the library.

Snowy suddenly felt a strong shiver right as he was firing a frost arrow from his conjured bow. The arrow flew wide and struck a small cloud that frozen and dropped to the floor of the forest.

"That feeling, but so strong this time. What was it, it felt like someone letting go of their heart, but who could cause such a reaction," He held his head and dispersed his bow, "I need to find the others." He looked up to see a cloud car flying overhead and coming in to land, spotting a well-dressed Valiant Heart in the driver's seat. Seeing a chance he dashed off to meet them.

Snowy arrived right as Valiant and Love-a-Lot stepped out, he was panting a bit, "Valiant, good thing I caught you. I need to speak with you."

"What's this about, Snowy?" Valiant asked, "I'm having a great date night with Love-a-Lot."

"It's important, I felt something..." Snowy paused, trying to figure out how to put it into words.

Seeing Snowy was distressed Love-a-Lot kissed Valiant's cheek, "Help him first. I'll be around. I want you to be there for your friends, I don't expect you to cater to me."

"Alright, but don't leave just yet," Valiant nodded. "What did you feel?"

"A darkness, like someone let go of their heart, can't you feel it?" he asked.

Valiant paused for a moment, "Yeah, now that you mention it I can feel something but... I can't place it really, it's faint. Guess I'm not really as in tune as you with the spirits or whatever it is."

Snowy nodded, "I don't know where it is either, but just be aware, we may have to do something."

"Alright, so... What should I do now? Do you need me to do something?" Valiant asked.

"Well no, not really. But we should probably do something tomorrow, it's a bit late for use to do anything I guess," Snowy chuckled nervously.

Valiant nodded, "Oh, ok."

Love-a-Lot had moved a few feet away and raised her brows to Valiant as he came to join her. "All's well?"

"Yeah, for tonight," he put his arm around Love-a-Lot, "So what would you like to do now?" he asked, giving her a kiss.

Smiling at the kiss she replied "Go hang out a little more at my place?"

"Can't say no to that," Valiant kissed her once again as they headed for her house.

With No Hearts instruction fresh in her mind Fauna strode confidently over Care-a-Lot's clouds. The noon sun was high as she arrived.

"Make an appearance and check on them. Practice a few spells if you are so inclined and report back." That was what he told her.

Seeing the bright colors and general fluffiness she was all too willing to comply.

Snowy spotted Fauna as he was heading to the Hall of Hearts with Valiant Heart and Loyal Heart, both of whom he asked to wait until he spoke with her. He approached Fauna and put on a casual face. "Hi Fauna, how are you?"

"Never better, and you?" She asked with a smile. Seeing the other two Fauna nodded at them.

"Alright, Share and I are moving forwards, school starts soon. I was going to talk to Noble Heart and True Heart," Snowy didn't show it but he was starting to feel like he was having trouble breathing.

Fauna bobbed her head, "Sounds like life is absolutely perfect." Examining her nails she added "it's amazing what I've missed in a few short days."

"It is," Snowy nodded, "did you want to speak to Noble Heart?" he asked.

"I was just seeing what was going on, who was around. I didn't really have a set plan." Something about the sentence amused her and she gave a little smirk.

"OK, well, see ya," Snowy said, entering the hall. Valiant and Loyal jsut stood watching Fauna for a moment before following Snowy.

Her smile faded as soon as he was gone. Turning she resumed walking across the clouds as she passed a group of star and heart buddies they squeaked in alarm and fled.

"What's got them so riled up?" Defiant Heart watched the star and heart buddies fleeing before looking up to see Fauna, "Hey Fauna, where've ya been?"

"Back home for a bit. But with Grams and Swift Heart mostly," she told him Looking surprised he even asked. "Are you losing it Defiant?"

"Nah, I've just been having a lot of fun lately," Defiant said, "We'll I'll see ya later." Defiant walked past her, and then stopped as she left. "You know, I should go see Grams," he said before turning to head to the elder bear's house.

Fauna smirked, Grams had been a good first test of her magic but she was feeling eager to use the spell again. Seeing Champ carrying bags Fauna approached him. "Need some help there Champ Bear?"

"Nah sports fan I got it. What are you up to," as he looked at her she held his gaze, smiling all the while.

"I was hoping you could do me a favor." He nodded and she felt herself slip into his mind. "Can you grab your baseball bat and break the caring meter for me?" He nodded blankly. "Thank you. Make sure you don't tell anyone who told you to do it." He almost turned away so Fauna gripped his chin, "oh one last thing. I need you to act normal. Not like a drone. Got it?"

This time he smiled and said, "sure thing kiddo!"

Sealing her spell she snickered, "Awesome. See you later." Fauna watched him leave. "Now that annoying noise won't let the others know something is up."

"Ugg," Anger Heart groaned as he wrote in his text book.

"So are you getting tha hang of it?" Guidance Heart asked, smiling at her boyfriend as he wrote in his textbook.

"You know I'd only put up with this for you right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know," Guidance kissed him, "But you'll be fine."

"Just keep at it," Love Heart called from where he and Confidence were seated on the couch, Confidence was leaning back with her arm around Love Heart.

The Fennec grinned, "It's not that bad, and we'll be in concert before you know it and you can start enjoying things."

"Alright," Anger Heart turned back to his work.

A sudden lurch sent then sideways the forwards as the truck pulled over and came to a stop. Calm Heart was the first to pick herself up and she wordlessly moved to the front.

Indy, in human for, was sitting in the driver's seat, panting and sweating as he held teh driver's wheel.

"Indy, what's wrong?" Calm Heart asked.

"I felt something, a darkness," he said, "We need to go back to Care-a-Lot, soon."

"Alright, but can you get us to the next town first?" Calm Heart asked. Indy just nodded and started to drive again.

"So what's going on?" Love Heart asked, as Calm Heart returned.

"I don't know yet, Indy said he'll tell us when we get to the next town," Calm Heart replied, "but I don't think it can be good."

"As long as I can stay in my seat, I should be fine," Anger Heart grumbled.

Defiant knocked on the door to Grams' house and stood, waiting for her to answer. As always Grams did so with a smile and a chipper greeting. "Hello Defiant. What brings you here?"

"Just was feeling good, and Fauna mentioned you so I decided I should just stop by, pay you a visit that doesn't involve you babysitting," Defiant said, returning her smile as he entered.

"That's lovely dear." As soon as the door closed grams whirled around. Her smile was gone and she looked very concerned, "Something is very wrong with Fauna."

"Well I guess you'd know, she has been staying with you," Defiant didn't turn to look at Grams until he sat down on her couch and saw her expression.

"No my dear, she hasn't," sitting next to him on the sofa she continued, "She was just here and tried to hypnotize me. I'm supposed to tell everyone she has been with me, but she hasn't."

"Wait, she hypnotised you, or tried. But she thinks it worked?" Defiant asked.

Grams nodded, "A black light came from her fingers and she stared straight through me. I could feel her here," she tapped her skull, "But I played along so I could learn more."

"But you resisted, how?" Defiant was surprised.

Chuckling she told him, "When you are as old as I am dear you learn a few tricks of your own."

"Right, but what's wrong with Fauna?" Defiant asked.

Grams expression grew even more grave, "Do you remember what color Faunas magic is supposed to be?"

"Umm, gold I think," Defiant replied.

"As I said, before when she tried to hypnotize me, it was black. Our Fauna has been tainted by darkness."

"What darkne-" the sound of smashing outside cut him off. Running to the window he couldn't help but swear, "What the hell is Champ doing!?"

Grams joined him, "Oh my stars he's destroying the Caring Meter! We have to stop him." She hurried to her door and outside.

Defiant was younger and faster, and with a small amgical boost to hsi leg muscles, he dashed over to Champ and grabbed his arms. "Man, what the hell!" he asked.

"Don't worry, sport's fan, I'll be done soon," Champ seemed to be unaware that what he was doing was wrong. Champ tried to swing again and almsot got a hit through, until Defiant boosted his strength and held him back.

"Stop it, just stop!" Defiant demanded, but Champ wasn't listening.

"Champ honey. Why are you doing this?" Grams arrived slightly out of breath.

"It seemed like a good way to work in my swing."

"I can hold him, but how do we stop him, wait..." Defiant pieced it together quickly, "Fauna might have hypnotized him."

"Oh I'm certain if it. And if that's the case he won't snap out of it till his duty is done. See she sealed her suggestion. It's not active so it can't be broken by having Fauna break eye contact," she quickly removed the bat from Champs hands.

"Can you fix him? Try a stare or something I can't hold him forever," Defiant said.

"Well there is one thing," Grams knocked him on the back of his head knocking him out. "When he wakes up the spell be broken." Glancing at the Caring meter she saw the needle twitching and a few cracks on the surface, "I wish I could say the same wouldn't be true for our Caring meter."

"Why is Fauna doing this? I don't think a few argument are enough to set her off," Defiant said.

"I knew something was wrong with Fauna," Snowy Heart had just come running up with Valiant Heart, Loyal Heart, Noble Heart and True Heart.

"You knew?" Defiant asked.

"Well not for certain until now, but when she came back today I could sense a strong darkness in her, and now I know why I've been sensing this. She's given up her heart," Snowy intoned gravely.

Grams and True Heart both clapped their hands over their mouths in shock. "But why? She knows better than that," Noble heart reasoned.

"It makes no sense. What reason would Fauna have to stop caring?" Loyal Heart asked.

"Well we can't ask her, besides where would she learn stuff like that?" Valiant asked.

Noble Heart saw his wife falter sideways and hurried to catch her, "It's No Heart. He finally got her."

"I thought No-face finally had enough when we stopped his opposites, guess we were wrong," Defiant said, "I'll take Champ to Take Care's."

"Then we have to call a meeting," Snowy added.

"I think it's a bit late for that," Valiant snorted.

"I agree. She'll know we know then," Grams was glancing around to make sure she wasn't nearby. "We need to split up, and deactivate the Caring Meter further so she thinks Champ succeeded."

"Right, but none of us can go to the falls either," Loyal Heart said, "That would be a warning as well."

"Let's just hope she thinks she has us all fooled until then," Snowy said, "and if things get bad then I'm worried the Magi will get involved."

"Renegade could go," Noble Heart suggested as he opened the control panel and deactivated the alarm.

"How would they even find out?" Valiant asked.

Snowy sighed, "I didn't mention it at the time because it didn't seem important, but Independent Bear can sense spiritual energy like I can, and if he picks up on this I'm worried they'll try to kill Fauna."

"Kill her?" Grams asked confused, "They wouldn't even try to help her?"

"I don't know how far their exrtremist would go, but it's a real concern," Loyal Heart nodded.

"Well then, if they show up, we'll just have to try and stall them, and hope they don't have an exact guess," Noble Heart said.

-

Renegade finally woke up in White Fang's igloo, his heart still feeling cold as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head," White Fang called from nearby.

"Good morning," Renegade said, "did you find out anything?"

"A few things: one I need to redo my filing system and two a lot can be learned from staying awake all night," He came around a pile of books looking tired, "Coldness of the heart occurs in people who share blood. When something terrible happens to one the other knows it, and feels it. It's mostly seen in Twins."

"And since I was originally a clone, we're that much closer," Renegade surmised.

"You mean Fauna? It's possible. But I think we'd know if she was up to mishigus," he stated.

"I still feel cold though, something terrible must have happened, grandsire," Renegade said.

Turning quickly he knocked over several volumes, "Did you just call me grandsire?"

"Umm, yeah, it kinda slipped out," Renegade admitted.

"Humph. Well don't expect me to get all phaklempt...but I suppose it's alright," the old Pegasus muttered.

"Sorry, it's just that I've spent a lot of time with you lately and you've been nice so… I've gotta work on that," Renegade shivered again, "I need to see Fauna soon."

He nodded, "that would be best. See you later er...grandson." he coughed to cover up a smile.

Renegade couldn't help but notice the smile and smiled himself as he slipped out of the igloo and changed into his Pegasus form, "She must be getting closer," he said as he took off, doing his best to ignore the coldness in his blood.

After leaving Champ Bear, Fauna had spent another hour in Care-a-Lot and the Forest of Feelings, talking to people and convincing them she had been with Grams. They seemed to accept this and she didn't need to use her powers at all. She had actively avoided Swift Heart's rabbit hole and Grumpy's house, not wanting to face these two yet. It was clear none of the others had heard about their fight and it worked to her solidify her cover story; seeing that all seemed normal in the cloud kingdom she made a detour to her home.

Walking through the forest region she felt different, the magic of her world that had once been so comforting now felt alien. Fauna felt it settle on her skin like an itchy blanket, constantly irritating when it should be comforting. "I just need to learn to balance my magic. Get the new to coexist with the old," and what better way than to spend time with her oldest friends. Reaching Red Snout's nest she saw him asleep. Shifting to her grey wolf form she leapt on him with a yelp and began washing his face. With a startled grunt he woke up and instantly began thrashing, trying to get her off.

"Goddamn it Fauna get off me!" His wings finally connected sending her flying out of the nest.

She hit the ground laughing, "Oh get over it, you are happy to see me."

"Maybe a little." Joining her outside his nest he yawned.

"Why are you sleeping so late anyways?"

"My brothers came to visit from the desert region. They insisted we had catching up to do," he grumbled.

"Good old Sandz and Windz," Fauna chuckled, "Come on let's go find the others. I only have a few hours."

"Seriously? What the hell do they have you doing over there?"

Gaining her human form she gave him a smile that made her eyes glint. "Don't worry Snout. Soon enough it won't even matter," placing her hand under his chin she kissed the tip of his nose.

A wrongness radiated from the spot and Red Snout had to resist the urge to shake his head. As he walked beside Fauna, he began to notice the differences in her. Her aura felt off, like something was tainting it and she just moved differently. 'You just woke up. You're seeing things.' He chided himself and tried not to think about it on the way to Pearl Head.

Renegade had finished checking Fauna's usually spots in the falls before he landed at the royal caves. He looked at the guards and asked, "Is Kingsire Blue around?"

They nodded, "He's in with Thunder and Frosty." Toadstool nodded at the tunnel. "You don't look like you slept well."

"I slept alright, but I've been feeling a coldness of the heart since yesterday and it's wearing me down," Renegade replied.

The other guard looked at him quizzically, "That sounds odd. I hope it's not contagious."

Renegade shook his head, "White Fang said that it's most likely because something happened to Fauna, and that I shouldn't use my magic." He began to trot into the royal caves.

"Hey Renegade! What's up?" Frosty called as his fellow white wolf came through the tunnel.

"I'm looking for Fauna, I think something terrible has happened," he said, moving to sit down on the floor near the other three.

Blue's face furrowed, "What are you talking about?" Hooves sounded in the tunnel and Red Snout came through with Fauna. Seeing she appeared in one piece he scowled at Renegade. She looks okay to me."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked her brother.

Renegade looked at her eyes but instantly looked away, "I don't know, I just suddenly started to feel cold last night, and my blood still feels cold. White Fang said something might have happened to you and I was just feeling the effects because I was originally a clone, like with twins."

Holding out her hands she gave a slow twirl, "All in one piece." Kneeling next to him she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Really you don't even have to spare a second thought on me." Her grip was a little tighter then it needed to be.

"Besides White Fang lives in the artic. Of course you were cold," Thunder reasoned. Renegade didn't reply but continued to lie there and just nodded. As Fauna got closer Blue began to regret his dismissal of Renegade's comment. Something was indeed not right with Fauna. It wasn't anything visible just, something.

"Well don't I get a hello kiss?" Grinning he complied. As his lips connected with hers Blue felt a burning sensation. Fauna must have felt it too because she pulled back, eyes narrowed.

"Babe are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

Fauna nodded. "Yeah. I mean I was handling a lot of Grams' old things and there is no telling what's on them so maybe I got some weird magic residue."

"Maybe."

Moving away Fauna swallowed down her temper. Blue shot Thunder a look, he nodded and spoke next, "Fauna you know if you weren't with the Care Bears we wouldn't care. We don't expect you to tell us everything."

"We just want to make sure no matter what it is you are safe," Red Snout added.

Calculating quickly in her head Fauna decided to play the pity card, "All right you caught me. I've been on Earth. Grumpy, Swift Heart, and I got in a fight and I needed some space." She cast her eyes down and slumped her shoulders for added measure.

"I didn't you guys had a fight, it must have been bad," Renegade commented.

"We all got a little heated and things were said, I know we'll get over it. You know, once our stubbornness runs out."

"So then not before the next ice age?"

Fauna laughed at Thunder, "Yeah exactly. But I don't want to talk about it anymore. And Ren I'd appreciate if you didn't mention it to anyone."

Again Renegade just nodded. Once Fauna wasn't looking at him he turned to look at Blue and saw the same concern in the Kingsire's eyes.

"Ahhh who needs them anyway." Red Snout said while draping his wing over her shoulders.

"When I have you guys, not me." Looking to the others she said, "Come on. Let's go for a fly."

Blue smiled, "You guys go. I gotta finish something quick."

Once Fauna, Frosty, Red Snout and Thunder had left, Renegade spoke up, "You could feel it too couldn't you. Probably not like I feel it but you can see that something's wrong."

He nodded, "Yeah I can, something is definitely off about her. When we kissed," Blue gave a shudder. "It was not at all pleasant. She felt it too."

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Renegade asked.

"It's affecting her magic, making it alien. If that's the case then I think I understand where all these fights are coming from too. Our magic is influenced by our emotions."

"Is that why my blood feel so cold?" Renegade did his best to stand, "How can I get rid of this feeling?"

Blue shrugged, "I have no idea. But let's go for now and catch up with them. The more time I'm with her the more I'll understand what's wrong with her."

"Alright, I'll do my best to stay upright. I should go see White Fang again to see if he can help me later," Renegade stood up, "Lead on."

"Dude if you are going to drop out of the sky, don't come," Blue told him.

"But I need to know this, if my sister is in danger then I want to see her, and maybe if I do collapse then something will happen. My wings still work," Renegade reassured him.

Fauna was on the ground still in her human form watching as Thunder, Frosty, And Red Snout flew through the air over her head. Thunder swooped low, almost knocking into her, "Come on Fauna! What are you waiting for?"

About to shift and join them she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Turning she saw Tonar emerging from between the trees. Her eyes went all over black. "Hello Grandsire."

Tonar had time to look at Fauna before he was hit with a stinging ball of black magic. She advanced on him sending another, "I never got a chance to thank you for all you've done for me." Another ball of magic hit his side.

"Fauna stop!" Frosty and Thunder dove down to stop her.

Rounding on them she made eye contact and forcibly said, "You will not interefere!" Red Snout saw her fingers moving wildly and his friends stopped their advance. Turning away she focused on her grandsire once more. He was attempting to retaliate but Fauna's next spell stopped him. Tonar's throat closed off and he was pinned against a tree.

"Bet you wish you'd acknowledged me now," she hissed. Red Snout couldn't decide how he should try and stop her. All his instincts were telling him to run.

As soon as Fauna had called upon her new magic Blue felt the very air around him thicken. "Oh no!" Looking to Renegade he saw him looking worse by the second.

Renegade's breathing became harder, "She's... doing...something..." he forced his wings to spread, "gotta...stop...her!" he flew off.

Blue was a beat behind him. Outside the cave he saw Red Snout hovering in the air. "Down there!" The red roan pointed at Fauna. Tonar was trying to break free of her invisible grip but his struggles were ceasing.

"Fauna stop!" Blue dove at her. Renegade tried to go after his sister but the closer he got the more he felt an all too familiar icy grip close on his heart and he crashed next to her, face down in the dirt and struggling to breathe.

She didn't even seem to notice them. "Don't interrupt. He ruined my life! It's because of him I never knew my father." Her eyes flared and Tonar choked.

Blue hurriedly said a spell to interfere with Faunas magic. A navy blue wall sprang up between Fauna and her grandsire, blocking Fauna's spell. Tonar fell to the ground gasping for air. Hissing she turned on her boyfriend "Tas mola leech tana!" Blue cried out as he fell and his wall vanished.

Red Snout landed next to Renegade, "You okay?"

Renegade forced himself to stand up, "Her magic... so dark and cold... I know..." He took a deep breath.

Looking to Fauna he yelled, "Fauna knock it off! You're making Renegade go all funny."

"Didn't know... you cared," Renegade said as he stood up, forcing himself to start at Fauna.

Red Snout would have stopped him but Fauna had set her sights on him, "You stay back." He felt his body freeze. No matter what he did he couldn't move an inch.

Seeing Red Snout frozen somehow caused Renegade to surge with hidden strength. "STOP IT!" He suddenly shouted, he lunged at Fauna, shifting to his white wolf form in mid air, and slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. He stood on her, his paws pressing her hands against the ground.

"What do you think you are doing? You know what he's done to me!" She yelled in his face.

"You mean Red Snout, your friend?!" Renegade demanded. "What about Blue? I thought you loved him!"

Fauna shifted into her wolf form and bit her brothers throat once, "I meant Tonar! Ren backed off enough to let her on her feet, "I only stopped them from getting involved so they wouldn't be hurt."

"With that magic?" Renegade asked, "I recognize that magic now that I see it, the same kind that was used to create me."

"So what if it is. I needed to get stronger and I did," Seeing that Tonar had fled she swore. "You've let him get away!"

"You were going to kill him and give up every last part of what makes you a Pegasus," Renegade shot back, "Now I know why I felt so cold, you've been with No-Heart!"

She laughed darkly, "Gold star brother and so what if I am. For once in my life I feel like I can accomplish anything I want, without consequences," Blue was starting to get up and he groaned.

Seeing him in pain seemed to snap Fauna out of her current tantrum and she retracted her magic and calmed down, "But like I said. He's gone for now so it hardly matters."

Her other friends found themselves able to move again, "What the hell do you think you are doing!" The usually soft spoken Frosty snapped at her.

"You were in the way. Don't take it personally."

"So what are you going to do now, track down Tonar and finish what you started?" Renegade asked.

"Fauna think about this please," Blue pleaded with her.

Fauna snorted. "No. He knows I'm coming so I'll bide my time," She looked over their faces, "I thought you guys would be the ones who would never turn on me but hey, I've had a lot of disappointment lately, what's one more." She ran off into the woods, heading for the portal out.

"Fauna no! Come back!" Blue went charging after her.

"Do you feel better now?" Red Snout asked Renegade.

"Yeah, when I hit her that cold just vanished, I actually feel good as new, physically at least." Renegade shifted back to his pegasus form, "Thanks for caring about me, and sorry I had to hit her but I had to do something."

Thunder winced, "Oh shit." Red Snout nodded before spinning and kicking Renegade.

"And that was me doing something. Rule one in the dealing with Fauna handbook, you never EVER call her out on her mistakes! She feels cornered and she overreacts," He pointed his wing in the direction she had vanished in support. "You may feel close to her because of your blood, but there is a lot you need to learn about her," he told Renegade harshly.

"Oh right, you mean like selling out to No-Heart and nearly killing Tonar!" Renegade snapped back, "Don't get me wrong, if I was still in No-Heart's thrall knowing what I know now then I'd probably have done the same thing but as for Fauna overreacting don't you think she already was? Or were your feelings for her just blinding you to the truth?"

Red Snout's jaw dropped, "What? I don't...she's with Blue," he defended with absolutely no conviction.

"Don't try to deny it, Red, I'm pretty sure Fauna's the only one who doesn't know," Renegade replied. He turned to Frosty and Thunder, looking for their opinion on the situation.

"He's right. We should have handled it better," Thunder said in agreeance with Red Snout. Frosty remained silent.

Renegade sighed, "Find then, guess I was wrong." Renegade spread his wings, "I'll go see White Fang then guess I'll move to the Kingdom of Caring." Renegade took off without another word.

"You know we had to stop her!" Frosty snapped at his friends.

"We do Frosty. But he basically told her that she shouldn't be doing what she was doing. So you know that's just going to make her do it longer," Thunder reasoned.

The albino sighed, "I know."

Blue returned panting, "She's gone. I didn't stand a chance."

"What do we do then?" Red Snout asked.

"Wait for her to come back?" Blue's silence was answer enough and his friends could see he was less then pleased with the idea. He wondered if any of them had noticed Fauna hadn't answered Renegade when he asked her if she loved him.

As Renegade flew back to the north he felt tears beginning to leak from his eyes as thoughts whirled around in his head. Sure, his blood was no longer freezing him from within but now he wasn't sure how he felt, like maybe a part of him was missing. Renegade finally landed at White Fang's igloo and tapped above the entrance to see if the elder was awake.

"Auritell if that's you again my answer is still the same! You cannot borrow the headdress!" His voice called out.

"It's Renegade," the pegasus replied.

"Oh so now you've started knocking," he called back teasingly, "come in."

Renegade ducked and crawled through the entrance into the igloo, "Is this a bad time?" he asked his voice downcast.

"You look as gloomy as a summer thunder storm. Did you find Fauna?" Seeing a tear roll down Renegade's cheek he groaned, "Stupid question. What happened?"

"I found out why my blood was cold. She's joined with No-Heart, the enemy of the Care Bear Family, and her own enemy until now too. She must have surrendered her heart and started learning his magic, she even used it to try and kill her grandsire, Tonar then restrained Blue and Red Snout until I... attacked her. I got mad at her and called her out on it and she left," Renegade was full on crying by this point, "I think I ruined any chance of saving her because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut."

White Fang put a wing over him in comfort, "You did what you thought you had to. Now pull yourself together because Fauna is going to need you."

"I don't know why she would, or anyone here. Red Snout's pissed and Thunder agrees. I don't know about Frosty but I'm sure Blue hates me too," Renegade raised a hoof to his chest, "I feel awful but my blood isn't cold anymore. Maybe I was holding on to a piece of her identity since I still wasn't sure who I was supposed to be, and when I attacked her I broke free of whatever link to her I was holding on to. Does that make sense?"

He nodded, "It does. The dark magic has made her cold and did the same to you." He shook his head, "And no one hates you. They are just mad they didn't have the chutzpah to face her down and knowing Blue, he is only mad at himself for allowing her to slip so far in the first place."

"But I probably have a lot to apologize for when and if I see them again. At least I can think clearly again," Renegade sighed and stared at his front hooves, "I guess I should apologize for calling you grandsire earlier, White Fang."

White Fang whacked him lightly "I never said such a thing, don't you dare put words in my mouth."

Renegade winced at the hit and blinked, "What?" he asked a bit confused.

"Oh don't look so fermished. I never said you couldn't call me grandsire and I don't appreciate pity partys. I'm too old and impatient to deal with them." He offered him a smile, "so consider us meshpuchah. Family."

Despite everything that had happened that day, Renegade found himself smiling. He spread his wings and embraced the elder shaman with them, "Thank you, Grandsire."

White Fang tensed in surprise and cleared his throat. "Ummm you're welcome." When it became clear renegade wasn't letting go he tried again "okay enough huggy huggy time. I thought you said your sister was in trouble."

"Oh Right," Renegade released him, grinning sheepishly because his face became more determined. "If there's anyone I can get information about No-Heart from then it's the Care Bear Family. I promise I'll be back later and thanks, for everything."

"I'll do what I can to calm the inner circle," as a last word of advice White Fang said, "Keep Blue in the know. His love for Fauna runs deep."

"I know, and I will Grandsire," Renegade said before ducking out and taking off for the portal.

"Just don't do anything stupid! I don't want to have to bail you out of anything!" He called after Renegade. Smiling he nodded, "Yes I suppose it's about time I was someone's grandsire."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So what exactly are you saying, Indy?" Love Heart asked.

"I'm saying that someone powerful that we know has given up their heart and their spirit is being consumed by darkness," Independent Bear replied.

"Any idea who it is?" Guidance asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's someone up in the Kingdom of Caring," Indy replied.

"Then we should go and at least try to find out what's going on," Calm Heart suggested.

"And then what?" Anger Heart asked.

"If the threat is severe enough, we deal with it," Confidence Heart replied.

"What do you mean by 'deal with it' exactly?" Guidance asked.

"Either help them, or destroy them," Love Heart said firmly, "If their power is too great and they present a serious enough threat to everyone, then we need to be ready to kill them."

"It sounds harsh," Independent folded his arms and closed his eyes, nodding solemnly, "but it may have to be done."

"ARe you alright, Guidance?" Calm Heart asked.

"I am, but..." she hesitated.

"You don't have to worry about sharing your opinions with us," Confidence Heart reassured her.

"Well, the hunters were one thing, but if one of the Care Bears is... I'm not sure if I can hurt them," Guidance admitted.

"We understand," Love Heart's expressions softened, "we'll try not to make it come to that."

"Alright," Guidance said.

"Well then," Confidence left Love Heart's side and headed for the cab door, "Let's get going!"

The Care Bear Magi gathered outside where their semi was parked at a truck stop. The man attending the stop gave Independent Bear and odd look, but smiled when he was given a large sum of money to let them keep their rig there indefinitely. Once that was taken care of they conjured their Cloud Cars and headed up.

Waking up Champ felt his head throbbing. "Oooo what happened to me?" He groaned.

"Well I'm not sure for certain but from what I was told, Fauna hypnotised you and you smashed the Caring Meter, then Grams knocked you out to break the spell," Take Care replied. "You have a nasty bump on the head but you're fine otherwise."

Rubbing his head Champ tried to remember the incident, "I guess that makes sense."

"Defiant dropped you off here. Don't worry no one blames you, but now that you're awake you have a visitor." Take Care moved to the door and opened it, causing Cheer Bear to burst in, almost knocking him over.

"Oh my goodness Champ! Are you okay?" she pounced on him kissing his cheek.

"Awe I'm alright," he brushed off her concern.

"He doesn't have a concussion so he'll be fine," Take Care looked up at them, "I don't mind if you two start making out but could you please take it somewhere else. I have a bad feeling that I'll need to treat more injuries before too long."

"Let's get you home." Cheer ignored Take Cares gloom and doom prediction.

Champ however stopped on the way out, "For all our sakes let's hope not."

When Valiant Heart Wolverine returned to the Hall of Hearts he spotted Grumpy and Swift Heart in the main office, both seated together and sorting through papers and laughing like old times.

"I hate to do this, but they need to know," he groaned as he approached the office. "Having fun in here?" he asked.

Swift Heart was still laughing, "Not so much with the filing. But the company isn't bad."

"Yeah, man you should see some of the stuff we're digging up in here," Grumpy was laughing too, "So what brings you here."

Valiant just stood there and took a deep breath. "You won't like this," he said.

"And there goes the mood," Leaning back Swift Heart crossed her arms, "Alright what's the big drama now?"

"It's Fauna. She's joined up with No-Heart. She hypnotized Champ into breaking the caring meter and we have no idea what else she might have done," Valiant said.

Grumpy and Swift Heart both began laughing again. "Good one Valiant. Fauna joining with No Heart." Swift Heart shook her head.

"I never knew you had such a great sense of humor, Valiant," Grumpy added.

"I'M NOT JOKING!" Valiant practically screamed, slamming his hands on the desk.

In reflex Grumpy's arm went out in front of Swift Heart, protecting her. Her ears went straight up and faced Valiant. "Fauna hates No Heart. There is no way she'd join him," thinking about the fight her face fell, "although ...she has been acting differently."

"I noticed," Valiant stepped back, "But you've noticed she's been acting differently. Do you know any reason she might be?" he asked.

"Hold on. I never said I believed you! Fauna wouldn't go to him." Grumpy retorted. "Maybe Champ lost his mind huh? Ever think of that?"

"Grams said the same thing, and I don't think she's have lost her mind," Valiant shot back, "She told us all that Fauna tried using dark magic to hypnotise her as well, but she resisted."

Swift Hearts stomach tied in knots, "She was angry and we fought. I know she was hurt but we all let our tempers get the best of us. I never thought she would do this."

"I threw her out of my house," Grumpy said, "I thought she was being unreasonable and..."

"It's alright, none of thought she would," Valiant said, "But we have to try and find a way to help her, or at least keep her from going too far."

On her feet Swift Heart nodded. "Then let's get to No Hearts castle! We've already waited too long!"

"Not a bad idea, but first we-" Renegade's eyes opened wide and he rounded, "Wow, that's Fauna! And even I can sense it now, just like Snowy said he could!"

"She's here?" Grumpy asked him.

"She headed to the falls, but I guess she back now. I've got to get to her," Valiant darted out of the office.

"Get in line!" Swift Heart called charging after him and speeding past him. Grumpy too hurried after them.

Snowy had sensed Fauna's emergence too but he stayed at a distance, knowing that someone else would likely run to greet her and not wanting to raise suspicion just yet.

Unfortunately Snowy didn't realize angry Swift Heart would be the one reaching her. Valiant had failed to mention the, "Don't let Fauna know you know part of the plan."

Seeing her Fauna laughed "Well look who finally surfaced from her rabbit hole."

"Is it true you are with No Heart?" She asked her bluntly.

"Now Swifty, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Swift Heart!" Snowy was shocked that she had said that, but it worked that he sounded like he was shocked at the accusation. "Why would you accuse her of that?"

Swift Heart looked at him dumbfounded, "Seriously? Valiant just told me and Grumpy like ten seconds ago!"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," Fauna told her eyes looking steely and mouth set in a tight line. "I know you are mad at me still but really that's a little much."

Fearlessly she got right in Fauna's face, "Then convince me. Without hypnotizeing me like I hear you did to Champ." Looking to Snowy she snapped, "Or did I make that up too?" turning back to Fauna she saw something glowing under her shirt.

"What is that?" Taking a step back Fauna covered the glow with her hand, "Nothing."

Snowy loosed the pentacle from under his sleeve to around his wrist, just in case. "Great, Valiant's still not too bright," he muttered, reminding himself to get back at the wolverine later.

"Show me what it is right now!" Swift heart was sure she knew what it was but she was hoping to the great Wishing Star she was wrong. Fauna called Magic to her freehand where it crackled black like lightning.

"Make me!" Flicking her fingers she sent a bolt at swift heart. Dashing sideways she avoided. By now Valiant and Grumpy had arrived.

"Smooth move, Valiant," Snowy barked at Valiant as his snowflake shaped bow formed on his left hand.

"What?" Valiant drew his Zanpakuto but kept the blade in its sealed form.

"We'll talk about it later," Snowy said, drawing back one of his freezing arrows on his bow.

"I think she has one of no hearts pendants around her neck," Swift Heart informed the new arrivals.

"Should we restrain her then?" Valiant asked.

"No Valiant', we should let her keep shooting dark magic at us," Grumpy snapped at him.

"I would have to agree with grumpy on this one," Fauna taunted.

"Fine then!" Snowy finally acted and fired four of his ice arrows at Fauna's limbs.

Speaking a word in an unknown language Fauna caused a wall of dark magic to spring up stopping the arrows. "Ouch Snowy, that was cold of you."

Valiant lunged, only for his attack to be blocked. "You look shocked," Fauna quipped again.

Suddenly, Fauna found herself held form behind, Defiant Heart had somehow managed to sneak up behind her and with his boosted strength, he was holding her in place, "Now, check for that amulet!" he said, already starting to struggle.

Fauna tried her hardest to break free but for the moment Defiant had her. Grumpy moved forward to try and grab the chain from her neck but the sad look Fauna gave him stopped him, "Please Grumpus. You believe me don't you?" She sounded so much like her old self that he actually retracted her hand.

"Grumpy lookout!" Swift Heart called but it was too late. Kicking out Fauna knocked Grumpy to his back. She then brought stinging magic to her hand trying to shock Defiant. Defiant felt the shock but forced himself to hold on to Fauna. Valiant took the chance and flash stepped to Fauna, grabbing the chain and pulling out the amulet for everyone to see.

"I knew it! Get it off her!" Swift Heart ordered but Fauna shifted into a snake and wiggled out of Defiant's grip. Once free she leapt at Valiant fangs extended. Before she got to him a beam of light hit her. Grumpy had stared her.

She regained her human form and screamed, holding her side. "It burns! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"So you have given up your heart," Snowy said, drawing back his bow and charinging his next volley.

Defiant reached into his pocket and pulled out the small shield he'd been given that he quickly extended into his spear. "I wish Snowy was wrong," he admitted as he held his weapon in both hands.

Swift Heart ran between them, arms up, "What are you doing? Its Fauna! Put those weapons away!"

"I'm just going to try and restrain her! Move!" Snowy saw Fauna was recovering from the stare and he tried to get around her before Fauna was mobile again.

"Stay away from me!" She growled slashing out at Snowy. The skin under her hand was healing and the sting was beginning to go away. She had never been affected by care magic like that before. Her rage sent a blast out at Snowy that blew him off his feet and back into a tree, his bow dissipating.

"Smooth one, Swift!" Defiant shouted at her before charging around her at Fauna.

"Sal mas tut fen!" Fauna yelled causing holes to open in the clouds in front of Defiant.

Defiant yelped as he felt through the hole managing to catch the edges of the clouds with his staff, and just hung there, hanging onto his spear's shaft for dear life.

"Hado number 1, Sho!" Valiant's shout was followed by Fauna being pushed back several feet across the clouds. "I don't want to hurt you, Fauna. So if you've thrown in with No-Heart then just go!" he said, holding out the two fingers that he had used to cast the spell that threw her back.

Seeing more Care Bears being called by the commotion, and knowing with that came more stares she did. "This isn't over." She hissed before taking on her pegasus form and flapping off.

Swift Heart went to the hole and held a hand out to Defiant, just out of his reach. "Before I help you up you need to understand something. Fauna didn't give up on me in Wonderland so I am not giving up on her. Got it?"

"Right," Defiant held out his hand to accept Swift Heart rescue. Pulling she helped him at of the hole. Grumpy came over and helped her with the last bit of it.

Snowy Heart finally pulled himself up as Defiant got his feet back on solid clouds. Defiant first turned to retrieve his spear and sealed up the hole he had fallen through. As soon as the hole was sealed Defiant rounded on Swift Heart and slapped her hard in the face.

"Then why did you stop Snowy! If he had frozen her we could have gotten the amulet away from her then thawed her out! You're interference cost us that chance!" he shouted.

"And Valiant, why the hell did you tell them that, and why didn't you at least tell them not to mention it to her, you idiot!" Snowy was fuming, a state none of them had seen him in before.

"Hey I thought they deserved to know!" Valiant shot back, "They're like her brother and sister, and I'm sorry if I forgot one little detail, I never expected her to come out right then and there!"

Grumpy tackled Defiant, pinning him to the clouds and punched him. "You must have lost your mind! Hitting her like that." Pulling back his fist he punched him again.

Defiant kicked out at Grumpy, sending him flying. He was about to pounce on Grumpy and Snowy and Valiant were about to jump at each other.

"ENOUGH!" A rush of air was accompanied by the loud noise of hooves hitting earth. Renegade had landed amongst them. "Why are you guys fighting, what will it accomplish!?" He demanded of them turning to face each of them in turn.

"Renegade is right, my little darlings," Grams Bear had arrived right as they had been about to fight. "I know Fauna's far gone but blaming each other and fighting will solve nothing."

"No but tacking some licks out on Defiant for smacking me across the face will sure as hell help," Swift Heart retorted.

"Hey, you shouldn't-" Snowy was interrupted by a growl from Renegade who had now shifted to his wolf form.

"Fine then, take out your frustration on each other and let Fauna slip away," he said.

"Fine, I'm sorry I hit you Swift Heart," Defiant said, folding his arms.

"Yeah I'm sorry I let you hit me." She said folding her arms. With a look from Grams she tried again, "I'm sorry I didn't help Grumpy pummel you."

"Swift Heart Rabbit!"

"Alright Grams. Defiant I accept your apology. That's all you're getting. I won't apologize for stopping Snowy or protecting Fauna. Cause I'm not."

"No one's asking you to be," Snowy said, "But you still should have considered that we wouldn't have tried to hurt her if we could help it."

"Stop it, all of you, Snowy that was uncalled for she was doing what she felt was right," Renegade shot at him.

"Fine, I take it back Swift Heart," Snowy Heart calmed down, finally seeming to be willing to talk again.

"Look, we all messed up here, even me," Renegade admitted, "Some of us fought with her, some of us made mistakes in distributing information or jumping the gun. I attacked her because she was strangling Tonar with her magic and I acted on instinct because the connection I had to her was freezing my blood." Tears began to drip from Renegade's eyes, "I feel like I chased her away instead of trying to help her."

"You're right," Defiant admitted, "we all screwed up."

Swift Heart faced Renegade looking startled, "She attacked Tonar? And he got away?"

Grumpy began talking over her, "You mean she's been to the Falls like that already? Did any of her friends notice her behavior?"

"Everyone did, Blue was the first to figure it out but when she attacked Tonar, everyone knew," Renegade replied, "And he got away because I stopped her. I wanted him to be hurt but I knew that if she succeeded in killing him then she'd have her immortality stripped from her and we'd have lost her for good."

"You did the right thing." Swift Heart gave him a smile. Just as quickly as it came it was gone, "We need to go to No Heart's castle and break his hold on her. Any bright ideas how?" Swift Heart asked the others.

Grams nodded, "Well if her heart is gone, we need to find a way to get it back."

"If her heart is gone, she must have wanted to give it up," the voice drew them all to Love Heart, who was standing nearby.

"What are you doing here?" Defiant demanded.

"Tracking what Independent Bear said he sensed up here, seems I found the source. If Fauna's working with No-Heart then she will likely become a sever danger to everyone," Love Heart replied.

"She's already a severe danger to us." Grumpy told him bluntly. He folded his arms over his chest, "But if you think you are handling her like you did the Hunters then you have another thing coming."

"And what if she's allowed to use that power on anyone else and you can't save her, or she doesn't want to be saved?" Love Heart asked. The green bear turned and began walking away.

Reaching out Swift Heart tried to stop Grumpy but he pushed her arm aside. Grabbing Love Heart's shoulder he turned him around so they were face to face. When he started speaking his voice was low and dangerous, "You barely know her. You weren't there the night she joined our family. You have yet to see one of her birthdays. I bet you can't even tell me what her favorite color is. Fauna has had a lot thrown at her in this life and it was only a matter of time before she snapped. But I know her, better than most. So she may not want to be saved but you better believe I'm going to be trying to the day either she dies or I do. Got it?"

Love Heart didn't flinch or waver, "I got it." He said, he pulled away from Grumpy and conjured a cloud car before driving off.

"Swift Heart, hit me," Defiant said, having walked over to the rabbit as Love Heart was leaving.

"What?" She looked up at him confused by his statement.

"I don't want any hard feelings between us so just hit me, I know you want to despite accepting my apology," Defiant said.

"You might as well dear," Grams shook her head. "Boys will be stubborn about evening things out until you do it."

She shook her head, "Defiant hitting you won't make up for you slapping me across my face." Taking a few steps forward she looked as if she was just going to walk away. At the last minute however she struck out with her foot, hitting Defiant right between the legs. "That however more than covers it!" She snapped, watching as he fell to his knees.

"OW!" Defiant's voice was high pitched. Everyone watched for a minute while he managed to recover "A bit much but fine. We have to get going now," Defiant managed to stand.

"Get going for what?" Grumpy asked.

"To No-Heart's. I know those guys, they're not ready now but they're going to get ready and go after her. Trust me," Defiant said.

Grams hand on her shoulder stopped her from reacting to his "a bit much" comment. "What's more important now dear?"

"No question. Let's go." Swift Heart saw Grumpy conjure a cloud mobile and hopped in.

"Guess there's no time to suit up then," Snowy said, getting into a Cloud Car of his own. Defiant and Valint got in next to him.

"What about you Grams?" Renegade asked.

"I'll stay behind and let everyone else know," the elderly bear replied.

"Alright then," Renegade spread his wings and he took off. "I'm going to get Blue, if you guys need to get anything then meet me at No-Heart's castle," Renegade said once he was in the air.

"For once I'll be glad he's there," Gumpy muttered.

Swift Heart nodded, "Who better to get her heart back then the one it belongs too."

Looking at the other cloud car she reminded them, "Don't do anything above what is necessary."

"We won't," Valiant reassured her. "We care about her too, but we're going there to deal with No-Heart so we won't hold back against him."

"Oh believe me I will be joining you on that." Swift Heart told him, punching her fist into her hand.

"Me too," Grumpy agreed.

"If it's no trouble I'd like to go back home and change into something more appropriate," Snowy added.

"Is this really the time?" Defiant asked.

"It'll give your injury time to heal at least," Snowy replied.

"Really? An outfit change?" Swift Heart yelled at him.

"Knock it off, both of you," Valiant said, "Let's just get going, but we're still waiting for Renegade and Blue before we go into the castle." Valiant pushed Snowy into the back seat and took the wheel before driving off.

Blue was surprised to see Renegade coming back so soon. From what his friends had told him, he had seemed pretty beaten up over what had happened. It didn't take long for him to realize why he was here. "What happened? What did she do?"

"I don't really know, but things went bad and she took off back to No-Heart. Where are the others?" Renegade looked around.

"They went off somewhere," Blue spread his wings. "I don't think we have time to get them."

"Right, especially not since the Care Bear Magi are getting involved. I know we owe them but they're a bit too extreme for this," Renegade spread his wings as well. "Sorry I overreacted earlier."

"Rookie mistake. Don't sweat it. Believe me we've all said the wrong thing to Fauna at some point." He offered him a grin, "I know it's because you love her."

They took off, "Yeah, and if I didn't do something then she'd probably have been banished and we'd lose any chance of saving her," Renegade said. "If she had her immortality taken from her then she'd latch on to No-Heart and never let go for fear of death."

Blue nodded, "And death is about the only thing she is afraid of." A cold chill ran down his spine. He had to fight Fauna back to their side once before, and that was when she had been reduced to her primal nature. Now, with her wits and dark magic, he could only imagine how hard this fight would be.

Valiant, Defiant, Snowy, Swift Heart, and Grumpy were gathered outside No-Heart's castle. They looked up at the sound of another approaching Cloud Car, tensing until they saw that it was Loyal Heart who was driving.

"Snowy sent me a message about this and asked me assist," he replied as he joined them.

Swift Heart smiled at him, "Happy to have you." Moving over she gave him a hug. "You aren't going to let them hurt her right?" She whispered, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"They will not harm her if I have anything to say in it," Loyal Heart reassured her.

"We all share that sentiment," Valiant added.

Loyal Heart looked over at Defiant and noticed he was nursing his private area. "Is something wrong, Defiant?" he asked.

"Just a little thing we like to call karma," Grumpy told him looking very proud of Swift Heart.

"I won't inquire further then," Loyal Heart said. A whoosh of wings nearby signaled the arrival of Blue and Renegade.

"Have the Magi shown up yet?" Renegade asked.

"We just got here and haven't seen them." Swift Heart told him.

"Well then let's go find her before they do." Blue moved for the stairs.

"Right, wait," Renegade turned and spotted more approching cars, "Crap they're here."

"Then you two go, we'll hold them if we have to," Valiant drew his zanpakuto.

"I'm going with Blue for sure then," Renegade said.

Blue needed no further urging. Turning on his haunches he went galloping into the castle, leaping the stairs in an easy jump with Renegade on his heels.

It was no surprise that the Care Bear Magi had arrived dressed in their combat outfits and armed for battle. "Good thing the stopped to change," Defiant said, pulling out and extending his spear.

"See Snowy. That could of been us," Grumpy chided. Next to him Swift Heart was digging her toes into the storm clouds, ready to run if needed.

Snowy ignored Grumpy as he conjured his bow, "What do you intend to do here?" he asked.

"We're here to eliminate the threat that has arisen here," Indy replied. The white bear placed his hand on his sword, ready to draw at a moment's notice.

"Talk to Defiant Heart. He can paraphrase how that's going to go," Grumpy called to him.

"Yeah. You are not making Fauna the latest notch in your pole," Swift Heart shot at them and accompanied it with a rude gesture.

"I am with them as well," Loyal Heart raised his hand and a sword assembled itself in his hand.

"We don't want to hurt Fauna, but if she tries to hurt us we will protect ourselves," Love Heart said, drawing one of his swords.

"She sees you with weapons she's going to attack you. Guaranteed," Swift Heart shared. "But if you're looking for a fight till she's ready to beat you down I'd be more than happy to assist."

"Fine then!" Anger Heart drew a pair of sai they just noticed he was carrying.

"Still making trouble I see," Loyal Heart stepped forwards.

Anger Heart fumed, "Trouble this!" He shot a gout of flames at Loyal Heart, who dodged aside and charged at him.

"I was hoping to avoid this, Electrify, Alastor!" Valiant's zanpakuto flashed and enlarged into the electrified broadsword of its released state.

Dashing at Confidence Heart she wiggled her ears at her, "All right Confidence, lets see if you can handle me. I'm confident you can't." She told her cockily.

"Try me, we'll see which long ears win," Confidence retorted.

Renegade and Blue galloped through the castle. "I remember, his throne room is this way," Renegade said.

"I think you're right. I've been here once before but I was more relying on everyone else's navigational skills." He sniffed, "But I can smell her all over this castle."

"We're going to have to separate them as soon as we find her," Renegade said. "Should we try to goad her into a one-on-one fight?"

"It shouldn't be hard. Even heartless Fauna won't like people fighting her battles." Raised voices were coming from in front of them making Blue pick up his pace, Renegade kept in step.

"Right and then get her into another room and hope the others can deal with No-Heart," Renegade said right before they burst into the throne room.

Fauna and No Heart both looked to the door. They had clearly been arguing, both of their eyes were still glowing from heightened emotions. Seeing the Pegasus No Heart's eyebrows furrowed, "Hello Hunter. Back again I see."

"Do not call me that! My name is Renegade!" Renegade spat back at No-Heart. Seeing a look from Blue, Renegade took a deep breath and let himself calm down.

"Why are you here Kingsire. I thought the Council liked to keep you on a short leash," Fauna murmured.

"You'd know better than anyone love. Shorten the leash too far and the dog gets within biting range, but I'm sure that was just what you were chewing No Hearts head off for."

Fauna snarled, "He is not my master!"

"You certainly aren't acting like it," Renegade said, "You're here taking his orders, learning his magic, damaging the caring meter for him."

"I did that! On my own! I grew up around that thing and I knew it would let on to my changes. It had to go," Fauna retorted.

Blue however rolled his eyes, "Then why did you go running right back here the minute things turned south? Had to beg forgiveness from your-" Black lightning went shooting at his head. He ducked to avoid.

"Don't say that!"

"Why, because it's true?" Renegade asked, jumped aside to avoid another blast of lightning.

Fauna began walking towards them but No Heart gripped her arm. "Do not engage them! This is what they want, to goad you. AHHH!"

No Heart jerked his hand back as Fauna's magic sizzled his fingers, "You will not touch me."

"Maybe you should handle the ones outside your home No Heart, I'd say they are much more of a threat then little old us," Blue told him.

No-Heart visibly puffed up, "Perhaps I will. After all her heart is gone, my influence firmly in place. I have nothing to worry about."

Fauna nodded, not looking away from the two. "On that we can agree." Renegade shifted into his white wolf form and growled, plowing into Fauna and then running past her into the next room.

Running after him Blue leapt over Fauna. "Always were too slow, mare."

Gaining her wolf form she went running after them, howling in anger, "You two are going to regret this. You don't know all I've learned."

"Apparently restraint isn't part of it," Renegade shot back.

"You're one to talk brother dear. Not a whole lot of that a few hours ago," she lunged at him, snapping at his throat. Blue head-butted her stopping her before she got to him. Rebounding she bit is front leg hard. "I'm just as good with my old tricks too."

Renegade leapt on her back, "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"The cable is out and No Hearts library is all in dead languages," She turned into a porcupine and curled into a ball.

Renegade yelped and jumped back, shifting to human form to pull the spines out, "what?!" he asked.

"Sarcasm Renegade." Blue and Fauna said in unison. He smiled, she turned into a tiger and swiped at him. Growling something a band of magic wrapped around Blue's head preventing him from speaking. With him preoccupied for the moment she turned back to Ren and went to leap on him, claws out.

Renegade shifted into and armadillo and rolled under her before rounding and shifting into a white bear and rearing up at her. Becoming a big horn sheep she rammed him in the stomach. Despite the pain Renegade fell on Fauna, raking at her with his claws. He scored her shoulder making her bleed instantly. Blue had gotten the magic off and was now tackling Fauna from behind in his gorilla form. "Fauna come back to us. Whatever drove you to this we can fix it."

She thrashed his arms, "Nothing to fix. I told you I'm happy like this."

"Happy under No-Heart's thrall, happy hurting-" Fauna cut him off.

"The only reason you exist is because of him! I'd be careful what you say...Hunter. All this magic I'm using is the same stuff that made you," she shot at him.

"Tonar is part of why you exist but you still hate him. I turned away from No-Heart because I knew he didn't want me and I found a place to be accepted," Renegade replied. He held her down as best he could.

"You're right, he's wanted me. You were second rate, a consolation prize."

"Fauna you hate him too, think of all he's done to you and your family over the years," Blue pleaded.

She flared her magic, blinding them and knocking them back. Gaining her human form she levitated in the air over them, "They are not my family. Family doesn't treat you the way they treated me."

"What did they do to you? What did we do to you?" Renegade asked, shifting into his Pegasus form.

"You didn't respect me! So now you'll fear me!" Fauna shouted at him, she then recited the spell responsible for her current state.

As Blue looked at Fauna he saw more Pegasus appear next to her. His mother and father were shocking enough but it was Wind Rider that made him step back. "But you're dead."

"I was. However you have proven to be the most incompetent Kingsire there ever was. I made a huge mistake by naming you my successor."

Blue cried out "No! I'm not! In doing the best I can! I wasn't ready when you died!"

His mother spoke next, "A true king is ready no matter when he is called upon. I'm ashamed to call you son and your poor father." Stormy indicated her lost mate, "I'm glad he no longer has to witness the shame you bring to him every day." Grizz scowled down at his son.

Blue felt the blood drain from his head "Dad no! Please don't ..."

"I ruined my life for a cause I believe in. You are abandoning your people for a girl who will only break your heart. She is beyond saving. She never truly loved you."

"Thats a lie! Fauna loves me! I know she does!" he looked to Fauna for confirmation and saw her fading into darkness.

Her body was becoming wispy shadow and her eyes gleamed red making him cry out again. "No Blue Timberwolf. I am just another failure on your part."

The apparitions all began to chant, "you have failed. You have failed. You have failed," Blue put his wings over his ears and tried to drown them out.

Renegade found himself alone at first, surrounded by darkness. Then a shape materialized out of the darkness, a Pegasus. Renegade's eyes widened, "No, but you're..."

"I'm you," he spoke, "I'm Hunter, who you were supposed to be, who you still are."

"No," Renegade shook his head, "I'm not you anymore! I'm my own person!"

"Are you really? Or are you just denying the truth?" Hunter taunted, moving closer to Renegade and starting to circle him, shifting between several different animal forms ever couple of seconds without breaking his speech, "this ability, you were never meant to have it, only Fauna and one she chose to share it with. But you have it and yet you deny your very origin." nd how is it so far?

"I don't care about my origin!" Renegade shouted. He swiped at Hunter only to miss as a shift from the apparition moved it out of harm's way.

"Don't you? You're in an adult's body yet you are no older than an infant. Your struggle trying to be a pegasus but you always feel off. Everyone knows what you are, merely a shadow of Fauna Greywolf and that's all they see. Everything you do is either to try and be like her or avoid being like her. Why not accept who you really are?" Hunter asked.

"Because..." Renegade struggled to come up with an answer.

Hunter laughed, "See! You can't think of a reason not to become me, because you feel wrong trying to avoid your purpose." Hunter grinned at him, "Accept the darkness that you were born from."

"Why, why, I don't..." Renegade struggled until Hunter spoke his next line.

"Because it's your destiny."

An unseen anger welled up from inside Renegade and he shouted: "SCREW DESTINY!" Hunter was blown back by the force of will that struck him and continued to shrink back and fade as Renegade continued his verbal assault. "I don't care what destiny says, I don't care what you think I am! I'm not like you anymore. If I accept your so called destiny then I'll be as cold and heartless as No-Heart, just like Fauna, my sister," Renegade's voice trailed off until he looked up at Hunter, who looked small and pathetic. Before Hunter could speak again Renegade finished, "I won't let you haunt me anymore. Go AWAY!" With the last shout the darkness around Renegade shattered.

Fauna gasped as she felt Renegade break through her spell. "No! You shouldn't be strong enough to do that!" Checking on Blue she still saw his wings clamped tightly over his ears and his head almost to the ground. "At least I can deal with you alone now!" Fauna hovered forward to engage her brother.

Renegade stared his sister down, "How do you plan to deal with me?" he asked. Without waiting for a response he turned to Blue, "Blue, whatever you're seeing isn't real. Fight it!"

"He can't hear you. Don't waste your breath." Her index finger began the runes for the hypno spell, "I am going to bring you back to this side. I'm going to remind you how fun the dark can be."

"No," Renegade's voice wasn't angry nor was it fierce, "The darkness can be fun, believe me I know, but it left me feeling empty and I'll never let that happen again." His eyes burned with a fire Fauna hadn't seen behind them before.

"Sometimes it's easier to be empty. That way when you lose something it won't hurt as much," Her voice too had changed, becoming empty and sounding slightly pained.

"At least the pain lets me know I'm alive," Renegade countered.

"You have failed. You have failed. You have failed." The voices just kept saying it again and again. Each time they burned their way deeper inside of Blue, damaging all his confidence and destroying any faith he had in himself. These were the people who mattered most to him, they were the ones he was always trying to live up to, and he hadn't. He had failed.

Wait.

When he admitted it to himself, it didn't feel true. Even though all these influences of his said he failed them, when he admitted it himself it just didn't seem right. And he realized it was because they were all wrong.

"No," Blue said aloud.

"What was that son?" Grizz asked.

Looking up at them he repeated himself. "I said no. I haven't failed you! Any of you." He looked at the dark shadow that was what reminded him of Fauna. "I told you I loved you and that all sorts of new privileges came along with that. One of them is that I will never stop loving you and I will never stop trying to bring you back and I have not lost the girl I love," He gave her a smile "I love every part of you, including this side. And mom, you and dad are the ones who inspire me to have the happily ever after. Even after dad was banished you've remained true to him and gone to see him whenever you pleased. So how could I embarrass you by not abandoning Fauna while she's been lost?" Stormy seemed to be fading as he spoke.

"And dad. I didn't know you like this for very long," he meant his pegasus form, "but you have always been a role model for me. I know because of you that you do whatever it takes to keep your friends safe. And I have lived by that credo every day. My friends mean the world to me and I will go to bat for each and every one of them." Grizz too began to fade.

"And Wind Rider. You were like a father to me and I appreciate everything you have done for me. But you're right, I am a young king and I probably am not ready to deal with all the weight that comes along with it. I'm going to make mistakes and ruin some things, but I know I'm going to be amazing at other things. You always told me that as long as I go with my instincts I can never be held accountable for my actions. If I believe what I did was right and I can look myself in the mirror afterwards, then it doesn't matter what anyone else says. Well my instincts tell me that this is all just my worst fear being realized. I know you are proud of me and that I haven't shamed my parents, because I know the real you and this isn't it." The three older pegasus faded away.

Looking at Fauna he saw she was beginning to look a little more normal. "My instincts also tell me you are not gone. So get ready babe because I'm coming for you." The false Fauna disappeared as the spell on Blue broke. Shaking his head to clear it he saw Renegade and Fauna staring each other down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I thought you were better than this!" Valiant shouted as his sword clashed with Independent Bear's. The Magi and the other members of the Care Bear Family who had come to save Fauna were engaged in a fierce fight. Blows were exchanged in anger until finally someone shouted out.

"STOP IT!" the pained cry was accompanied by ten beams of light shooting out and wrapping around the fighters, restraining them and holding them aloft. Everyone turned to see the beams were coming from Guidance Heart's fingertips.

"Guidance," Calm Heart said.

"I don't want to hurt Fauna either. I joined you magi because I knew the hunters would show no mercy and might have wiped us out by now. I knew that Noble and True Heart wouldn't approve of anything so I knew I couldn't come back, but I don't want to hurt Fauna. I didn't know her for long but she's still my friend," The raccoon said.

"Guidance is quite a magical prodigy," Independent Bear commented.

"Yeah it would seem that way," Grumpy grumbled as he fought the binding.

Swift Heart too was trying hard to get free, "Yeah Magi. Killing isn't the answer for everything. Looks like the tide is turning in our favor."

"Yeah right, your favor!" Anger Heart shouted, struggling against the bindings.

Guidance responded by reinforcing and tightening the bonds fo light, "Please, don't. I don't want any of us to fight. I don't know what can be done about Fauna but we shouldn't be fighting each other, we should be trying to stop No-Heart, he's the source of all this trouble!"

"She does have a point," Confidence said, "Maybe we should just go in there and give that freak what he's got coming to him."

"I'm inclined to agree," Loyal Heart added. Snowy nodded in agreement as well.

"Umm I'm going to have to disagree. And I promise its not because I'm being difficult," Motioning with her ears to the castle doors she alerted the others to No-Hearts presence.

"And which of you do I have to thank for making my job so easy?" He looked at Guidance Heart.

In an instant, the bonds of light disappeared and they all landed. "No one, but thanks for saving us the trouble of going in to find you," Love Heart said as he landed, drawing his second sword.

"So you're the infamous No-Heart," Independent Bear said, charging his katana with spirit energy.

"I'm afraid I don't know you but that doesn't matter. As long as you look like them," No Heart indicated the more familiar care bears, "I know I'll loathe you."

Swift Heart scoffed "No Heart Lord of Darkness, hating without prejudice since 1772."

"Shut up!" The lightning flashed in response to its master's rage.

VAliant Jumped in front of No-Heart, taking the blast with his sword, "Sorry, not gonna work today No-Heart.

"As for who we are," Confidence had suddenly appeared in front of No-Heart's face, "We're the Care Bear MAGI!" with the last shout she punched No-Heart hard in the face.

Speeding forward Swift Heart ran a circle around his legs before ramming her shoulder into them and sending him toppling backwards. Returning to the others Grumpy informed her, "I love it when you do that."

Despite the circumstances she laughed, "So not the time to be flirting with me."

"Sorry it's just so hard not to stare." His raincloud tummy symbol blinked. Getting what he meant she moved to stand beside him. However No Heart was already on his feet and had changed into a giant creature with sharp teeth and large spiral horns. Bellowing he charged them.

Defiant was in front of No-Heart and he focused as hard as he could, boosting hsi strength and catching No-Heart by his horns. "Damn, tougher than I thought."

"So, a truce until we deal with No-Heart," Confidence asked.

"Alright," Snowy said as he drew back on his bow.

"One thing we can agree on is that No-Heart needs to be stopped," Loyal Heart gripped his conjured sword in both hands.

"Grumpy and I can blind him with stares if you guys want to attack," Swift Heart told them.

"Yeah since we don't have shiny weapons or powers like the rest of you," Grumpy added.

"Then please stare him," Calm Heart asked.

"Yes, please I can't hold him forever!" Defiant added as No-Heart began pushing him back. Facing the wizard they sent two stare beams and held them. No Heart yelped and tried to get out of the bright light. Indy shot a blast of blue spirit energy at No-Heart, Love Heart added two waves of lightning from his swords.

"Rensei Tokkan!" Valiant's shout was followed by his own lightning blast and Snowy fired off three freezing arrows at the wizard.

No Heart was hit by all these. "I am not giving up so easily." Saying a spell he sent a shield up around himself. Pointing at the group he warped the electrified clouds to try and contain them.

"Not likely!" Confindence began spinning in place, creating a wind storm taht began to break up the clouds.

"We're just getting warmed up!" Anger Heart sent gouts of flame at No-Heart.

"Bad time for jokes," Calm Heart said but she charged and swung her mace at No-Heart.

"Hey guys, we can't do this forever you know," Grumpy groaned.

"And if you didn't No Heart does. It's why he's stalling," Swift Heart was starting to pant.

No Heart laughed, "You see right through me."

"They're right, so let's finish this," Valiant put his sword on his back and energy began to gather around him.

"What's this?!" Love Heart demanded, shield his face.

"Guess you don't know everything about us then," Defiant grinned, "Show em Valiant."

"BAN-KAI!" Valiant's shout was accompanied by a burst of energy and the wolverine's body was now covered in metallic armor that surged with purple lightning. "Akuma dai raitonigu"

Waving his hands No Heart sent lightening at Grumpy and Swift Heart. Loyal Heart got them out of the way just in time. Facing Valiant he sent a wave of darkness at him.

"Akuma Rensei Tokkan!" Valiant flew at No-Heart, breaking through the wave of darknessa nd slamming into No-Heart. No-Heart was taken by surprise and was thrown back into his castle.

"Guess he wasn't anticipating that," Loyal Heart disintegrated his sword to rid it of the lightning and conjured another.

"Then let's stop talking and go after him!" Confidence charged into the castle.

"Are you alright, Guidance?" Anger Heart had hung back to help Guidance, who had been panting on the ground after releasing her light bindings.

"I'll be fine," she managed to stand, "I just used up a lot of energy.

Swift Heart went right in after Confidence. No-Heart had already vanished from the entrance way. "I think he's plotting something," she told Confidence.

"It doesn't matter, we have to go after him now or risk letting him do something else," Love Heart came right in after them.

"He has a point," Valiant said as he entered, followed by the rest of their group.

"We'll then let's not stand around chatting and go after him!" Confidence said, taking off into the castle once again.

Separating from the group Swift Heart sped into the other wing and began checking the rooms. Finding nothing she then went upstairs. No luck there. That left only two places. Looking over the railing she called to Loyal Heart, "He's at the pit or in the throne room!"

"That is of little surprise, let us go then," Loyal Heart called to her, as he followed the last of the group.

Dashing downstairs she rejoined him. Meanwhile No-Heart was at the pit, calling the energy into his amulet and recharging it. "I will not lose. Not this time." Seeing his cowering assistant nearby he bellowed, "Find out what is keeping Fauna! She should have finished those two off by now."

"Y-yes, b-b-b-boss!" Beastly fled the scene.

A moment later the Care Bear rescue party arrived.

"Just as we thought," Snowy drew back on his bow, conjuring as many arrows as he could, "This time we should try to finish him off," he fired a dozen arrows at No-Heart.

Lightning bolts leapt from the pit on their own, destroying the arrows before they reached No Heart. Grumpy blinked in surprise, "I've never seen them do that before."

No Heart laughed, "This pit is the store house of all my power. It serves to protect me."

"Right, so no holding back then," Love Heart said. The yellow lightning around his swords changed to blue as the pwoer intensified.

"We still agree on that at least!" Loyal Heart charged, his sword raised as he closed in on No-Heart. No Heart, newly recharged, shifted into a dragon. Roaring at Loyal Heart he shot a gout of flame at him. Loyal just barely had time to dive flat as the fire roared over his head.

Love Heart sheathed his swords and raised his hands over his head starting to gather energy. "Give me some cover," he said as the energy began to form into a sphere of lightning.

"Right," Independent Bear took up his position between Love Heart and No-Heart.

"Then we should slay the dragon!" Valiant Heart jumped up, drawing his sword and slashing down at the dragon's head. No Heart moved his head tilting his jaws up and snapping at Valiant. He ended up catching the sword in his teeth and shook it violently.

Valiant concentrated and delivered a shock to No-Heart, forcing him to release his sword. By this time Love Heart had gathered a beach ball sized orb of crackling blue electricity above his head.

"Eat this! Lighning orb!" Love Heart threw his arms forwards sending the orb at No-Heart.

No-Heart took the full force of the lightning orb, which grew as it struck him and enveloped him causing him to howl in pain.

"Got him!" Anger Heart smiled, then stared as No-Heart emerged, smoking but none the worse for wear.

"I feel so useless right now. Isn't there some way we can help them?" Swift Heart asked.

"I hate to say it. But you do make an excellent decoy. Maybe try to distract him?" Grumpy offered.

"Good idea," she flicked her ears back and down and took off, running up No-Heart's back. He turned his long neck around and tried to snap at her. "To slow No-Heart," hopping off his head she hit the ground and began to weave through his feet, shooting off stares as she did so. The stares stung him and he attempted to stomp on her with his feet.

"Damnit, I put all my force into that attack," Love Heart cursed.

"We never knew he was this powerful," Snowy Heart said.

"We always outsmarted or tricked him and we often got him to overextend himself," Loyal Heart said, "this time he's not wasting any of his power and he's just attacking us right near the source of his power."

"I'm still not going to give up!" Confidence Heart launched herself with a blast of wind and punched No-Heart right in the jaw, pushing back to avoid being snapped up.

"There's little else we can do," Indy charged his sword with Spirit energy and charged at No-Heart ready to strike. Calm Heart slammed her mace into the ground, sending a wave of rocks from the castle's floor flying at No-Heart.

Back in the throne room, Blue had shed himself of the last effects of Fauna's spell, "That didn't work Fauna and I can tell by the look on your face it was one of your more powerful spells so just face it. You aren't shaking us off that easy."

Any sadness she had over her statement to Renegade faded. Pointing her hand to Blue she used the same spell she used on Tonar. Blue felt his throat close and his eyes bug. "I didn't want to do this. I would have left you alone. But you've left me no choice." Flinging her other hand at her brother she made the floor close over his feet, "You will watch him die before I have you join him."

"I won't stop you," Renegade said.

"What are you talking about?" Blue croaked out.

Fauna scowled at him, "I guess I underestimated you Ren. Your heart is almost as black as mine. Letting me kill him in cold blood," She snickered, "And here I thought you were friends."

"As much as I want to save him the only way I could would be to attack you again, and I just can't do it," Renegade's voice was calm but Blue could hear the emotional cracks in it. "I want to save him, and you, but no matter what I do now I'll either let him die or drive you so far away that I won't be able to help you ever again." Tears began to leak from Renegade's eyes, "Tell me Fauna, do you really want this?"

She was quiet for a moment, thinking his question over. Blue used the time to loosen the spell around his neck. He was prying it off his throat using his own pegasus magic. "I didn't want you two to suffer, I loved you. But like I said, you are too in the way and I can't let you stop me now. I've come too far."

"So will you kill us?" Renegade asked, his voice cracking, "Will you kill me and Blue just because we don't want you doing this to yourself? What about Red Snout? Frosty? Thunder? What about Swift Heart and Grumpy? They're here right now because they love you too. If they're in yours and No-Heart's way will you kill them too? Or the rest of the Care Bear Family? How many people are going to be in your way and will you be just as heartless," Renegade fell to his knees, tears streaming from his face, "I want to save you, but if you want to do this then you might as well go ahead so at least I won't have to see you when you're doing it."

When he had mentioned Swift Heart and Grumpy were here her eyes had widened, "But Grumpy said they didn't care about what I did anymore."

With the spell loosened Blue took a big breath in, "It's true you were a total bitch after the Hunters thing and I wanted to chew you out myself. But you were hurt. You are allowed to be hurt Fauna. I'm sure they were hurt too which is why they said those things." Taking a huge gamble he said one last thing. "I think that's why Tonar acts towards you the way he does. He's still hurting of losing your mother, his daughter," her hands slowly began to lower.

"And now we're hurting, we're hurting because someone we love has given up her heart, the part of her that we loved the most. It doesn't justify the way some people have been acting but please we just want you back, big sister," Renegade pleaded.

Something wet was falling down her cheeks. Putting her fingers to them and feeling the drops rolling from her eyes she realized she was crying. Slowly she dropped to the ground, "But they killed my mom, and my dad. They ruined my family and I didn't fix it."

Getting up and shifting to his human form Blue put a hand on her shoulder, "We are your family and I know your parents never blamed you for a second. But I guarantee the way you are acting now would just about break Rainbow's heart." He looked to Renegade for support. They almost had her.

"I never knew our parents, please don't step over that line," Renegade approached and placed a hand on her other shoulder, "this isn't you Fauna, please, I jsut want my sister back," without prompting, Renegade embraced her.

Blue hugged her from behind but didn't say anything. If she didn't get it then he didn't know what would break through. Fauna's eyes closed and her head fell forward to her brother's shoulder, "I miss them. So much."

Blue kissed the back of her neck, "I know you do babe." Looking at Renegade he winked at him, "I think she's back."

Renegade smiled and looked Fauna in the eye, "Fauna, you feel warm, is it you, really you?" he asked hopefully.

She gave a wet laugh and wiped her eyes, "Trust me. Dark me wouldn't be sobbing like a 13 year old girl who found out the Backstreet Boys broke up," holding up her fingers she showed off her gold colored magic.

"Could you just, take off that amulet then please?" Renegade asked, stepping back a bit so she could reach it.

Looking down at it she tapped it with her fingers, thinking. "I have a better idea. We need to make No Heart think I'm still on his side. So here's the plan. We play like I knocked you two out and are bringing you down to the thunder pit to 'dispose of you'. Then we ambush him. Thoughts?"

"I could work, but I'll defer to Blue on this," Renegade replied.

"I think it's brilliant. Ren could you give us like ten seconds?" He grabbed Fauna around the waist pulling her against him.

"Umm sure," Renegade turned around so he wasn't facing them.

"I don't think I can say sorry enough to cover it."

Blue's mouth was on hers kissing her fervently. Stopping briefly he replied, "I don't want to hear sorry."

Fauna pulled his head back down and kissed him back. "I love you."

Blue felt the last knot of worry loosen in his chest. Hearing footsteps Fauna pulled back, "To be continued."

She kissed his nose quickly, "All right boys, play dead."

"So just fall over, close my eyes and go limp?" Renegade asked.

"Basically. Just act like you do when the council starts to ramble." Blue rolled his eyes back in his skull and fell to the ground. Renegade just closed his eyes, unable to roll them back, and fell down as well, doing his best to let his body go limp.

Seeing Beastly come into the room Fauna placed a foot on Blue's chest. He opened an eye briefly to glare at her. "What's up furball? You weren't sent to check on me were you?"

"Care Bears, fighting No-Heart!" was all Beastly said, not wanting to enrage her.

Sighing dramatically, "I guess I can go save his ass." She used her magic to have Renegade and Blues bodies float with her out of the room and down to the thunder pit; Beastly just dove behind No-Heart's throne as Fauna left.

Independent Bear unleashed another blast of spirit energy from his sword at No-Heart that actually made a mark on his scales, but he countered with a blast of dark energy from his mouth.

"We're hurting him but this is taking too long," Calm Heart said.

"Damnit, just go down already!" Valiant shot bolts of purple lightning at No-Heart. Guidance finally managed to launch out her tendrils of light to hold No-Heart down.

"Honestly No Heart, how incapable are you?" Fauna entered to cavernous space with the two bodies behind her.

Swift Heart's hands flew over her mouth. "Fauna no. You didn't."

"Oops. Looks like I did," she dropped the boys on the ground.

"I cannot believe you," Loyal Heart growled.

Love Heart stared her down, "As hard as it is to believe, I did not want it to come to this," he began charging both his swords full of lightning.

Fauna rolled her eyes, "I suppose I can kill a few more of you off." She checked to make sure No Heart was securely bound by Guidance.

"Get over here and free me!" The wizard bellowed.

"Alright, yeesh!" Fauna moved to the center of the confrontation, "Oh just one little thing No Heart..." Gold fire gathered around her hands, "You aren't the boss of me!"

"What!" "Huh!" "Is she?" "No way?" everyone gave a word of confusion.

"Go for it!" Renegade suddenly jumped up and shifted into a wolverine.

Fauna gained her human form and flew over to No Heart. "NO! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! YOUR HEART WAS GONE, I MADE SURE OF IT!"

Peering down in his face she informed him, "Yeah you did. But they got it back." She nodded to Blue and Renegade. His eyes flared so brightly they drove Fauna back. Lightning came out of the pit, enveloping the wizard and breaking all of Guidance bonds.

Regaining his true form he bore down on Fauna with the lightning. "I WILL TEAR YOU APART!"

Fauna stood her ground, "Only if I can return the favor." Taking her amulet in her teeth she charged it full of good magic and flung it into the pit. No Heart visibly flinched, gripping his side. "Quick! Don't worry about him, destroy the pit and you destroy his power!"

"Got it!" Love Heart said. Indy nodded and charged up a blast of spirit energy and launched it at the pit.

No-Heart moved quickly standing behind the pit and deflecting the attack. "IT DOES NOT MATTER IF YOU KNOW MY WEAKNESS!" he raised his hands and dark energy from the thunder pit began to gather above him, "ENOUGH GAMES! I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

"Oh shit, now what?" Confidence Heart asked, as the orb began growing larger.

Anger Heart tried to blast No-Heart with fire, but it was deflected without No-Heart even needing to do anything. "Damnit!" he cursed.

Feeling someone grab his hand Grumpy looked over to see Swift Heart. "What do we do?" Before he could answer Fauna was looking like she was going to take to the air and take No-Heart on.

"Care Bear Stare!" The loud authoritative voice was followed by an intense beam of pure white light flying from the entrance to the thunder pit room and striking the orb of dark energy, shattering it and sending No-Heart flying backwards on to his back.

No-Heart pushed himself up and stared at the new arrival, "YOU!" he snarled

Everyone turned and they shouted in unison, "Grams Bear!"

The old grey bear's tummy symbol was still brilliantly lit up as she crossed the room, her face calm but serious. "No-Heart, you will never win because your heart is a black as the darkness that fuels it, and I am here to make sure this ends today."

"You want to end it? Then you'd better be prepared to kill me! That is the only way to stop me!" He got to his feet, "And I know you don't have the stomach for that. Caring badge says it all Grams Bear."

"Then why are you scared, No-Heart?" Grams asked, "Is it because you know my magic is stronger than yours. Even if I don't have the heart or the rage to kill you, you still can't win."

"A few tricks in her life indeed," Defiant said, "Did any of you know she was this powerful?"

Fauna smirked, "I did. First time she ever put me in time out."

No-Heart launched a blast of dark energy at Grams and Indy suddenly appeared in front of her, raising his sword and blocking the blow before deflecting it at a wall. He panted and looked over his shoulder, smiling, "Sorry Grams, couldn't bear the thought of letting a kind old woman getting hurt."

Grams smiled and shook her head, "No need to apologize and thank you."

"I never sensed her power all the time I knew her," Snowy was astonished.

"Well that explains the Happy Apple Pies," Renegade said.

"What about those sugar cookies she used to bake for us?" Blue asked looking aghast.

Swift Heart nodded, "Most likely Blue. This totally explains how she knows everything about everyone! Holy cow Grams."

"Yeah what they all said," Grumpy was still trying to believe what he was seeing.

"The let's end this now!" Love Heart suddenly charged, and Confidence, Valiant, Defiant, and Loyal Heart were with him as they all struck No-Heart. The wizard howled in pain as he shot out in rage with his magic, knocking them back.

Seeing her chance, Grams closed her eyes, "Care Bear STARE!" her shout was accompanied by another brilliant white stare from her tummy symbol. Grams concentrated and as the beam flew over the thunder pit it arced downwards and straight into its depths. As the stare wore off Grams fell on her rear, clearly exhausted, and the pit began flashing violently.

No Heart was on his hands and knees at the edge "No NO! What have you done!" Magic began shooting out, striking the walls, floors, and almost hitting the people. The floor began to rumble.

"The castle is starting to fall apart!" Grumpy called, legs swaying.

"Then let's go!" Love Heart managed to pick himself up.

As Defiant got up he dashed to Grams Bear and lifted her onto his back, "I gotcha Grams."

"Thank you," Grams smiled.

"I was going to offer, but I guess one of her own family should carry her out, but let's go," Indy said as everyone began to flee.

Swift Heart made sure the Pegasus had access to the Door before grabbing Grumpy and dashing out. Blue and Renegade waited for Fauna. Heading towards them No-Hearts voice stopped her "This isn't the end! I'll find a way to get my power back! And when I do..." a chunk of ceiling fell next to him, cutting him off.

"Fauna let's go!" Renegade shouted to his sister.

"I'm coming." Fauna ran to the doorway a step behind Ren and Blue. Placing her hands on their backs she shoved them through and threw up a curtain of golden light.

"Fauna what the hell?"

"I can't let him escape. He needs to be out if your lives forever."

"What no!" Renegade pounded on the curtain of light.

"Stop messing around!" Blues eyes were fearful.

"I'm not. Tell the guys I love them and I'm sorry." A few tears leaked from her eyes. "I love you babe. You too Ren." Saying a spell she teleported them to the castle front. As they vanished into her gold light she turned with eyes glowing to face the wizard. "It's just you and me No Heart. Like you always wanted!" running at him she slammed him against the wall. He roared in rage as the pit exploded and the cavern came crashing down. Even as everyone fled the castle, the bright light of the exploding thunder pit enveloped everyone.

"Ugg, my head," Defiant held his head as he sat up, "Is everyone alive."

"The magi are gone, they left before anyone woke up," Valiant replied.

Grams sat up and began to look around. "I see everyone but-"

Blue shoved her aside as he dove on the ruins of the castle, tossing rocks aside. "Fauna kept No Heart in the thunder pit."

"She didn't make it out?" Grumpy asked horrified. Blue didn't answer.

Snowy shook his head sadly, "I can't sense her spirit anywhere."

"I'm surprised that any part of the castle survived," Loyal Heart pointed to three rooms that were pretty much intact.

"Even without his Thunder Pit, the castle was sturdy enough to survive that blast, somehow," Grams said.

"Snowy what are you saying?" Swift Heart was in his face gazing up at him. "Are you saying she's...dead?"

"Don't make him say it, Swift Heart," Valiant said. He had resealed his Zanpakuto into its normal katana form.

Defiant sighed sadly and moved to start searching the ruins. He stepped on a dark form which groaned and he jumped back then scowled. "Great, she's gone but you survived!" he spat reaching for his spear and extending it.

There was no need. No Heart attempted to get up but Blue was on his chest eyes glowing. Grabbing the sorcerer's robes he shook him violently. "Where is she!" All he could do was groan.

"He can't answer, let's finish this job," Defiant lifted his spear.

"No," Grams had appeared at their sides and held their hands back.

"But Grams..." Defiant protested.

"No he's done! Fauna is dead because of him!" Blue raised his clawed hand to slash No-Heart's chest open.

"Can you really kill him in cold blood? Can you really sink to his level?" Grams asked, "Let him live in his failure. His castle and power source are gone, it will take him years if not decades to restore even a fraction of the power he once had, and now he knows that even with all that power he can't do anything to hurt us or your people anymore, Kingsire."

Defiant sighed and collapsed his spear, "She's got us there. Just pity him and leave him here to stew in his failure, Blue."

"Tis a more fitting punishment for him to know he shall always suffer total defeat and be forced to live with that knowledge," Loyal Heart nodded solemnly.

With fuming breaths Blue pulled No Heart's face close to his, "I ever see you again I'll tear you up." He threw him back against the rubble hard enough his head cracked on a stone. Gaining his true form he gave a mournful whinny and flew off.

"The same goes for me, No-Heart," Renegade added, taking his pegasus form and giving the same mournful whinny. "If Treat Heart asks about me, tell her I need to stay in the falls for a while," he said to the others before taking off after Blue.

Swift Heart was seated on the ground with her face buried in her knees. She wasn't even trying to hide the heartbreak she was suffering. "She can't be dead. She can't be!"

"I don't want to believe it either, Swifty, but..." Grumpy's voice broke.

"Let's mourn at home," Valiant spoke up, "I don't want to spend another second in this... place."

"No wait! Her body!" Swift Heart proclaimed, attempting to regain control and failing.

"Even if we could find it in this mess, Blue would probably want to take it himself anyway," Snowy produced a handful of feathers from his pocket. "Besides, this is all I could find."

"Oooooohhhh nooo!" Swift Heart wailed anew and turned into Grumpy's arms. Tears were running down his cheeks as he carried Swift to a cloud mobile. No more words were exchanged as they all piled into their cloud cars and left.

The following day, every member of the Care Bear Family had gathered for Fauna's funeral, with the feathers that Snowy had retrieved placed on an altar in front of everyone. Few words were exchanged and there were a few who could not stop crying, and Swift Heart was one of them. As Swift Heart and Grumpy were too consumed with grief to speak, no grand eulogy was given, only a few words of sadness and regret from each member of the family.

When the last person spoke Swift Heart moved to place a bouquet of flowers next to the feathers. Picking up the largest one she gently ran her fingers on it. Her world blurred as fresh tears gathered in her eyes and she sped off. She couldn't take being there anymore.

"Swift Heart!" Grumpy took off after her, leaving the rest of the family where they stood.

"Maybe I can preserve them," Bright Heart suggested, "Press them and frame them so they won't decay."

"They won't wear out. Immortal feathers last forever but I do like that idea Bright Heart." True Heart told him with a soft smile.

"Right, I'll ask around about what kind of frame we'd like," Bright Heart headed off to start asking family members.

"Noble and I are going to go to the Falls to check on Blue." True Heart told the rest of the family.

"Can I come too? I'm worried about Renegade," Treat Heart asked.

Noble Heart nodded "I think he could use a friend right now."

"And the rest of us?" Brave Heart asked.

"The day is yours. Do what you like. I'd suggest remembering the good times we had with her." True Heart told him while handing Hugs off to Grams.

Noble Heart passed Tugs to Grams as well, "I don't know if it's good or not that these two won't have to share our sorrow or not," he sighed before they headed off.

After Blue had come back to the Falls he had barely made it to the ground before his wings gave out and his grief overtook him. His chest felt like it had been torn wide open and all his emotions were falling out. His friends had found him of course. They were so close they always knew where each other was. What had followed next had been as chaotic as any nightmare he had ever had. All he had to say, all he could manage to say was "Fauna is dead."

There had been yelling, disbelief, anger, sadness, and other things that were so painful to recall they didn't deserve a name. Their little family had been hit with a catastrophe and none of them knew how to move on from it. Blue wasn't sure where the others had gone, but he had fled to Fauna's old nest. Seeking refuge in the quiet this part of the Falls offered Blue had curled up in Fauna's nest, among her shed feathers and various personal items. Resting his nose in the rim he had breathed her smell in as if it was all the air he would ever get again.

At some point he must have blacked out from crying because when he woke the sun was shining and he felt like he had been hit by a boulder. It hurt just to breathe so he remained in the nest and tried to come to terms with not having Fauna in his life anymore. He had made no progress and was feeling more miserable by the second.

"Blue? We came to see how you were doing."

Looking to the voice he saw True Heart. Behind her was Noble Heart and Treat Heart. "We are so sorry Blue. We know how much you loved her."

"You have a lot of nerve coming here." Getting to his feet he stepped out of the nest, eyes glowing a very bright navy blue.

Holding up his hands Noble Heart tried to show the king they meant no harm, "We lost her too Blue. And I know how you must be feeling."

"Like hell you do!" He bellowed at them. True Heart stepped back into Noble Heart. The air around Blue was turning navy as well, this only happened to Pegasus when they were really, really mad. "You have no idea what it's like to feel like someone has reached inside your chest and pulled your heart out. Then as you watch you see them rip it into a thousand tiny pieces and trample on every single one. Fauna is dead. The girl I love and wanted to spend the rest of my life with is gone. Can you imagine that? Can any of you even comprehend what it's like to not see the love of your life every day? To know that as you go on and live your life they are growing cold and rotting in the ground. My world will never be the same again."

Every word he said was edged in pain. True Heart's empathy was reeling because of it.  
Treat Heart spoke up meekly from behind Noble Heart, "She did it to save you. To save all of us." Blue shot his magic at a tree behind them, splintering it and making the three duck and Treat Heart to scream.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He snapped his teeth at them and puffed up his wings. "Fauna is dead because of you! You and your family!" Noble and True had heard Fauna say Blue had a temper but they had never witnessed it. They didn't feel safe in his presence.

Blue continued to yell at them "She went straight into the arms of your enemy because of what the Magi did! She died trying to protect a family who didn't even have the sense to realize she was in trouble before it was too late! It was your enemy, the enemy you were never able to kill, that she was keeping pinned under his crumbling castle when she was crushed!" His power flared as he trumpeted a frustrated whinny. "And then to see that the creature Fauna had given her life to destroy had survived was just too much. But I was prevented from finishing what she started. Even after what he did, it wasn't enough for me to end his life. You guys are the fucking dumbest people I have ever known!"

"Blue stop! We're sorry! It wasn't-" He shot his magic at her. Luckily Noble Heart pulled his wife out of the way.

"You and your kind are no longer welcome here. None of you!" He was still glowing in his rage, his voice was deadly serious. "If I ever see another member of The Care Bear Family within these borders I will personally see to it they are punished as trespassers by our laws." When they made no move to leave he shouted "GET OUT!" and resumed flinging magic at them. "I SAID GET OOOUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!" Turning they fled as fast as their legs could carry them.  
Still glowing he returned to the nest, breathing deeply through his nose. The tears that had been staved off through his rampage returned as hot and painful as ever. "Fauna. I'm sorry." Sobbing he buried his head once more in her feathers. "I need you."

The three fled until they had to slow down near the portal to avoid collapsing. At the portal they found Renegade waiting with a solemn look on his face. Treat Heart went to hug him, panting, "Oh Renegade I'm so sorry! I came to check on you but Blue..." Something in his expression made her stop.

"I heard, I'm pretty sure everyone heard and they're only giving you time to leave now." Renegade stepped back and sighed before continuing, "I'm sorry Treat Heart, but it's best if we simply go our separate ways and forget about each other."

"Forget about... Renegade I know Blue is hurting now but I'm sure he'll forget in time. And besides, you know you are always welcome in Care A Lot."

Renegade shook his head, "No, if I visit then you'll only be reminded about us. The way things are now it's best if both our races simply forgets the other exists. With Blue in his current state it could be centuries before anyone decides to go to the human world, except those with family there." He held up a leg before they could say anything else, "Please, just go. The longer you stay the harder this will be," and before they could say anything Renegade spread his wings and flew off.

Looking to True Heart for an answer Treat Heart was heartbroken to see her look away. "Fauna was the only connection we had here. There is no longer a reason for us to torment them by our presence and the same goes for us."

Looking up she saw a red roan watching them. His eyes were glowing but he didn't make a move. "It's time to leave Treat Heart." Noble Heart took her hand and the three left with Red Snout watching all the time.

Once the portal closed, Renegade turned around, "Did you volunteer for guard duty, Red Snout?" he asked.

He didn't look at him. He couldn't. Even though he was the wrong color, there was so much of Fauna in him it made his heart ache and mouth dry out. "Think of it as eternal guard duty. I see one of them here again...and they won't be leaving," he told Renegade.

Renegade sighed, "I figured, we might want to see if we can get the portal sealed." He noticed Red was avoiding looking at him and he spoke up again, "Red, I know it's hard but I'm not my sister. Now please, Fauna's closest friends and family are holding a private ceremony for her. You should come."

"Thunder is putting in that request now." He faced him now, "and of course I am going. Why the hell wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm going to be there too," Renegade replied.

In a rare show of compassion Red Snout put his wing over Renegade's shoulder. "My best friend and the girl I was secretly in love with is dead. You are her brother and therefore the last remaining piece of her in this world. Your stock in my life just went up."

"In any other situation I'd feel good about that," Renegade replied, "Now let's go. They won't risk coming through the portal after what Blue said." As he took off he stopped and added, "Oh, and we made sure Tonar won't be caught dead within hearing range of that place."

He was still standing by the portal, looking off into the distance. "I can remember every time I waited for Fauna here. She always seemed to light up once she was back with us. And I always felt better instantly seeing her. The crap going up in my life sucked a little less with Fauna in it."

"Too bad I'm not a mare," Renegade half-heartedly chuckled then sighed, "Yeah bad time to joke I know."

Red Snout didn't respond. "We're going to be late." Trotting away from the portal he caught up with Renegade and the two headed off.

Blue was absent from the gathering, no one had been able to get a reaction out of them, save for the Care Bears, and no one wanted to risk the same outburst from him.

The gathering was a simple affair, Thunder and Frosty were there along with Pixy and Onyx. Starstreak, Glacier, Peachleaf, and Stormy were also in attendance, having been like Fauna's surrogate mothers. Fauna's remaining grandparents, Ferra, Silver Foot, and Jewel all stood together.

When Red Snout and Renegade arrived Silver Foot moved to nose Renegade. "I'm sorry you had to be there when it happened, Renegade," The alpha told him.

"I tried to convince her to leave with us, Grandsire, until she teleported me away," Renegade began to cry.

He took Renegade into his wings, shushing his tears. "I know lad. I know. She was stubborn to the very end and I wouldn't have expected any less." Ferra and Jewel came over to console him as well. Red Snout had gone straight to his mother getting much the same attention.

Renegade couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, Granddame Jewel, Granddame Ferra," he whispered.

Jewel licked behind his ear, "This family has had our share of heartbreak. It never gets easier but we've found leaning on your family takes the edge off."

Renegade nodded then spoke up, "At least we brought her back from that horrible darkness before she..."

"She's with her parents and our god and goddess. I guarantee she is no longer suffering. Don't torture yourself with unpleasant memories," Ferra told him.

"You're right, we should be sharing the good memories we have of her," Renegade said. "I remember how she helped ease me into the falls when I first came here."

Pixie came over to their group, "She was terrified about having a little brother. She was so certain she was going to screw it up. I had never seen her afraid before and the fact it was over something so silly made me laugh."

"Well I didn't help much but she put up with me and here I am," Renegade smiled.

"I remember when I found out Fauna was alive after my daughter's death. I had never been so happy," Jewel said, "That's how I knew she would be a handful, she was a survivor and wouldn't go down without a fight."

Starstreak nodded, "That's so true. I remember when the kids decided to go hiking by themselves. Somehow they kicked a bee hive and none of them knew how to fly yet so they had to run. When we found them all the boys had been stung, but not Fauna."

"That's because she turned into a turtle and withdrew into her shell!" Frosty argued making the gathering laugh.

"Yup that sounds like her," Silver Foot agreed.

"She was always using her shifting to get out of things. It was so unfair," Thunder looked like he wanted to say more but it was lost in his sob.

Starstreak went to her son to comfort him. "I can't, I'm sorry. It's still too soon." Red Snout and Frosty shared his sentiment.

Stormy, Blue's mother, stepped forward. "We all know why my son isn't here so I will speak in his absence. I loved Fauna as you all did and it will be hard for us to get used to not seeing her smile or hearing her voice. But she wouldn't want us to be sad forever. She'd probably kick our butts if we even considered it. Today is not forever though so we are allowed to show how badly she'll be missed. So before we continue let's have a moment of silence and say our private farewells." Standing in a circle they turned their faces to the sky and closed their eyes saying goodbye to Fauna.

The silence held for some time and Renegade bowed his head after saying his farewell. He looked around at the others, unsure of what to say.

Stormy used the tips of her wings to dab tears off her cheek, "Alright my turn. Now which story do I tell?" After a moment of thinking Stormy began to tell a story from Fauna's younger days.

Even going at his top speed it was no surprise that Grumpy wasn't able to catch Swift Heart before she had already made it down her hole and into her house. Even so, Grumpy kept running until he reached her rabbit hole. He could faintly hear her sobbing coming from her front door as he climbed down the ladder. He felt his own suppressed tears springing to his eyes as he carefully knocked. "Swift?" he asked.

"It's open." She called quickly. Sitting on her sofa with her back against the armrest she watched her front door open. As he came in she sobbed, "All that's left of her is a handful of feathers."

Grumpy shut the door behind her, he wasn't even trying to hold back his tears as he sat next to Swift Heart, "I know, she was always so-" Grumpy choked as he tried to get the words out.

Throwing her arms around him she buried her face against his chest. Her fingers gripped tightly into his back. "How could I speak to her like that?"

"How could I throw her out of my house?" Grumpy similarly sobbed, holding Swift Heart close against him.

After a few moments of clinging to each other and crying, Swift Heart began to have a little clarity. "We were angry, all of us. She had to know how much we loved her," she kept her head on his chest but turned so she was looking up at him.

"She did," Grumpy reassured her, stroking her ears back, "That's why she... stayed behind," Grumpy's tear began to flow anew.

Reaching up Swift Heart used her thumbs to wipe his tears away. "I wish she hadn't and No-Heart didn't even die. She died for nothing." Pulling away from him she covered her face with her hands.

Grumpy carefully helped her uncover her face, "Come on. You know she'd kick your fluffy little tail if she saw you crying over her like this."

"Hah! You're right. And I would tell her that I loved her so if I want to cry about my little sister being dead I could." Looking at Grumpy still holding her hands she managed a smile for him. "Grumpy I love you."

"I love you too," Grumpy said. Grumpy carefully helped her to stand, "You should get some sleep Swift," he said, leading her to her bedroom. As Swift Heart sat down on her bed Grumpy moved to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Grumpy wait!" She hurriedly called after him. When he stopped she continued, "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone, and I really don't want you out of my sight right now." Her eyes were pleading him to say yes.

"You mean it?" he asked, moving to sit next to her.

Nodding she told him, "I'm not ready for it to be our first time or anything, but I really need you here with me. It's the only sort of positive thing that has happened from all this. I realized how much I need you to be with me."

"Gonna sleep with all your clothes on?" Grumpy managed to tease.

Barely thinking she stripped off her shirt so she was in nothing but her bra and shorts, "Actually I sleep like this."

Grumpy was in just his boxers in a moment, "I like it," he smiled and kissed her softly.

Resting her forehead on his she closed her eyes, "Fauna was right. It only was a matter of time." Tilting her chin she kissed Grumpy just as softly.

Grumpy lay down and pulled Swift Heart with him, still kissing, "I love you," he whispered.

"Keep saying it. I missed hearing it." Before he could however she kissed him, slowly laying down on top of him.

Grumpy managed to find the covers and pulled them up over both of them before pulling her close, "I love you, Swifty, and I promise I'll never leave you."

Rolling off of him she brought her hand up to caress his face as she gazed upon it. "I promise never to leave you either. Not again."

"Never again," Grumpy stroked her ears back again as he stared into her eyes.

She scooted herself even closer to him, wrapping one of her legs over his. "Put your arms around me Grumpy. Make me forget today."

Grumpy's arms went around Swift Heart's back and pulled her up close against him, kissing her deeply and wordlessly. Smiling as she kissed him back, she felt a few more tears sneak out of her eyes. These she was sure were more from joy then sorrow.

Once the memorial was winding down, Renegade took off flying up to the arctic region of the falls. He landed outside White Fang's igloo and knocked, but didn't speak. This time White Fang met him at the door looking glum. For once he didn't have a snarky remark or used a colorful yiddish word. He merely opened his wings to Renegade.

Renegade slipped in and accepted the old Pegasus' hug, returning one himself. "I'm not surprised you heard," he said.

"You aren't my first visitor today. The other shamans and myself will be closing the Care-a-Lot portal this evening." Stepping aside he led Renegade into the now familiar igloo.

"I knew that would happen. I had to tell Treat Heart that we couldn't see each other anymore," Renegade replied.

"And Treat Heart is?" He wasn't sure who was who in the Kingdom of Caring but he could tell Renegade wasn't happy about it.

"The girl I was asking for advice about."

"Ooooo. I'm sorry Renegade. But you know when the King decrees something we have to listen."

"I know, Grandsire," Renegade managed to wipe some of his tears away, "I could still visit her but, it would just make things harder for both of us. I shouldn't be crying too much though, I know Fauna would kick me into the nearest lake if she saw me blubbering like a foal."

"It's true. I've seen her do it over lesser things," White Fang tried to cheer him up. "But for her brother having his heart broken I think she'd make an exception."

"Maybe, but I won't go overboard," Renegade smiled. "But I actually have something to ask you, Grandsire."

He nodded, "My ears are peeled. Fire away."

"All this talk of magic and stuff going on got me thinking and I'd like to learn how to do Pegasus magic. Not just the everyday stuff, I'd like to learn to be a shaman like you," Renegade said.

White Fang gave a short laugh, "You are the first person who has ever said they wanted to be like me. You've got me all phaklempt." Getting serious though he asked, "Are you sure? It's going to be hard and time consuming. Lots of memorization and rituals to prepare yourself for this life."

"I've given it a lot of thought, and I don't just want to spent the rest of eternity wandering around the falls trying to amuse myself. All the talk about magic and the Care Bears going to school, I want to learn how to do something useful," Renegade said. "I've seen what you can do and I'd like to learn it, I know it's going to be hard but I really want to learn."

"If you really want to learn then it will be my pleasure to teach you. But not tonight," Seeing Renegade was going to object he held up a wing, silencing him, "You cannot enter into Shaman training with a heavy heart and a clouded head. Take today and tomorrow to grieve for your sister. We will begin the day after. Sound acceptable?"

"I understand, I'll see you in three days then grandsire," Renegade once again embraced White Fang with his wings, "I think I'll spend that time with the wolf pack, and my other family members."

"Pass my condolences along to the meschpuchah," he told him.

"I will, Grandsire," Renegade separated before slipping out the igloo and taking off.

In the rubble of No-Heart's castle, the evil wizard stirred and groaned. "They will, regret this day," he managed to speak, "I will get my revenge on them."

"Sorry, No-Heart, but it's over, completely," the arrogant voice drew his gaze up to a blue monkey.

"Serious Heart! You dare to return to me after disappearing from my service!" he demanded.

"She's not the only one."

"Yeah, she's got real friends now," No-Heart looked up to see an orange female fox care bear cousin with a flame on her tummy, who had just spoken and was twirling a small sword shaped amulet on her finger, and a pink female cousin dog with a shield on her tummy.

"Flare Heart! Treachery Heart! You come to mock me!" No-Heart said.

"In a way," Treachery replied, "And my name is Stolid Heart now."

"They're here with us," No-Heart's face was drawn to the female voice and he saw a midnight blue female care bear dressed in a close fitting black ninja suit with a ninja-to sword on her back with a five pointed shuriken on her tummy and a white male care bear with white fur covered in a black shard pattern with a heavy cutlass at each of his sides and a shattered black heart for a tummy symbol.

"Blade Star! Shatter Heart! You're the one who stole them from me!" No-Heart tried to stand but collapsed.

"Give it up, old man, you're through," Shatter Heart sneered.

"He's right ya know," the wizard turned to see a blonde care bear with long hair and a flash of white light for a tummy symbol, "Your time's up, old man."

"Who are you!" No-Heart demanded.

"You can call me Flash Heart Bear, not that you'll care much longer," the blonde bear replied.

"Are you their leader?" No-Heart asked.

"Hardly." Flash Heart laughed. "She is." He pointed up and No-Heart looked up to see another figure floating down. Her entire body was covered in a dark robe complete with a hood.

When she landed, she pulled her hood back and No-Heart could see an iridescent purple female care bear, whose tummy symbol was a ten pointed star. "I lead them, and my name is Soul Heart," she said. "And they are quite right, your time is done."

"What?!" No-Heart tried to stand but collapsed again.

"You failed. I've watched you with interest for a time, watching you try and fail to beat the Care Bears every time." She raised her hand and energy began to gather in the palm of her hand, "and now, you've lost everything so you need to go."

"You can't, you're a Care Bear," No-Heart's voice actually began to show fear.

"I am a Care Bear, but I am also not a Care Bear," Soul Heart said. The gathering of energy in her hand created a rainbow colored orb of energy the size of a softball and Soul Heart's face spread into an evil grin, "No one has the mastery of magic that I have and you have reached the end of your…" she struggled for a moment and gritted her teeth and the orb began to dissipate but she regained control and the orb reformed and her evil grin returned, "The end of your pitiful existence!" Soul Heart shot the orb of energy at No-Heart. No-Heart only had time for a cry of agony as the orb grew and engulfed him and exploded, leaving nothing but a crater where he once lay.

"Hey, Master, look what I found!" Flare Heart approached, dragging Beastly with her, "I'm surprised you survived furball," she tossed him forwards.

"So what do we do with him?" Flash Heart asked.

Soul Heart approached Beastly and knelt in front of him, staring deep into his eyes. "Let him be."

"What?" "What?" "What!" "WHAT?!" "Pardon?" "But master…" each of the others spoke in turn.

"He's no harm to anyone and he's suffered enough," Soul Heart said as she looked up at the others before turning back to Beastly, "Did you like No-Heart?" she asked.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean-" Soul Heart put a hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"Forget that question, did you fear him?" she asked. Beastly just nodded.

"Well he's gone and you don't need to fear anything. You can either stay here or join us, I don't really care which. If you want to just stay here and have the run of… whatever's left of his castle it should stand for many years even without him and you can have your way." Soul Heart stood up leaving a bewildered Beastly just sitting there. "Too bad the thunder pit was lost, but there are other sources of power and we should leave. With the Care Bears starting their school, the Magi preoccupied with injuries, and the king of the pegasus mourning the loss of his love no one will notice what we Shadow Magi are doing. Let us go," she pulled out the mirror from wonderland and threw it forwards. The mirror grew into a large portal which Soul Heart and the Shadow Magi departed through.

Beastly just sat there for a moment, then jumped up and smiled, "Yes yes yes! This place is mine, my castle!" he shouted. He immediately ran into the still standing throne room and jumped onto the still intact throne, "This place is mine now, oh I can do whatever I want! I'm the lord now Shakakakakakakaka!" he cackled in unrestrained glee, not caring about anything else that happened outside what remained of the castle's walls.


End file.
